The Great Priest's Wife
by NamineNasha
Summary: Arriving early to a meeting at the King of All's palace is the start to a bad day in Beerus's book but with and unexpected twist he finds himself in the company of a strange woman. Joining her for a spot of tea, Beerus gets a lot of answers for his unasked questions about the mysterious group known as the angels, guides to the Gods of Destruction! Series of ONE-SHOTS
1. The Great Priest's Wife

**I freaking love Dragon Ball Super! I adore the angels, especially Whis and his papa so equal parts boredom and fangirl love has created this, so please enjoy and I hope you like it!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super or any of Dragon Ball.**

* * *

Yawning widely as he gripped Whis's shoulder, Beerus grimaced, he hated nothing more than being awoken to go meetings! He hated going to the King of All's palace. It just meant there was a possibility of being erased or worse getting on the Great Priest's bad side! Not to mention he was going to be only spaces away from that annoying bastard Quitela and not to mention Champa. Then there was that smug jerk Belmond...that guys face just irritated him!

Just thinking of it all made him want to blow up a planet!

Gritting his teeth, he paid no attention to the planets that passed by and instead kept his focus on Whis's back as they zoomed for Supreme Kai's Planet. They would have to get their respective Kai's of course so he had to go through the trouble of going to pick him up. Then his kai would bring him to Zeno's Palace.

Letting out another yawn, Beerus grimaced, he just wanted to go home and go back to sleep. He didn't feel like getting the crap scared out of him. Just for this he was swinging by earth to eat come new delicacy! Cementing that in his mind he turned to Whis, "If we don't die, we're dropping by earth!" he commanded.

"Sounds delightful! Once we're on Supreme Kai's planet I'll tell Bulma we plan to drop by!" announced Whis joyfully.

Nodding at that they finally touched down on the Supreme Kai's Planet, barely listening as Whis explained the situation. Walking over Supreme Kai frowned, "What kind of meeting? Did the Great Priest mention what it might be about?" he questioned worried.

Smiling at that, Whis shook his head, "I'm sure it's nothing, it's probably just a collaboration of the minds and what not!" he said easily. It had been quite some time since their last meeting so no doubt The Great Priest wanted to get a report on everything.

Turning back to the Supreme Kai, Beerus scowled, "Just transport us there, I rather not keep them waiting. If we make them wait too long I'll never hear the end of it from the others. They never give up trying to blame their problems on me," he grouched annoy.

Snickering at that Whis hid his smile behind his hand, "Oppose to you who would just sleep though his problems," he said laughing amused.

"Whis!" snarled Beerus.

Laughing some more Whis beamed, "Oh I'm sorry did I say that out loud!" he said amused.

"Say something like that again and I'll destroy you!" snapped Beerus.

Sighing at that Supreme Kai peered over to his elder and Kibito, "Please keep an eye on things while I'm gone," he pleaded.

Nodding Elder Kai smiled, "Take your time, we don't want to anger our superiors!" he told him.

Bowing his head, Supreme Kai moved to stand between Beerus and Whis who continued to bicker with each out holding out his hands he concentrated of the King of All, "Kai-Kai," he cried and with that the three of them disappeared from his home world and appeared outside the palace. Stepping back, he let out a sigh and watched the doors waiting for someone to meet them.

Pulling away when the doors open, Beerus gazed ahead uneasily when one of his sources of fear stepped outside. Dropping to his knee with Whis and Supreme Kai they chanted their greetings before standing back up once given permission. Peering down showing slight surprise, the Great Priest rose a single eyebrow, "It would seem you didn't hear my message," he said floating downward.

"Message?" questioned Whis with a slight frown.

Lighting up his staff Whis found he had indeed missed a message, "My apologizes, we were traveling right after so we could be sure to make it on time. It would seem our haste was for nothing however," he said with an apologetic smile.

Perking up at that Beerus turned on his heels, "Well then if the meetings delayed, its delayed. No need to stick around wouldn't want to disturb the King of All!" he said pleased much to the exasperation of the other two. Before he got far though he was stopped by the Great Priest who called out his name, jumping Beerus peered back stiffly, "Y-Yes," he questioned.

Smiling that horrifying smile, the Great Priest chuckled, "I'll ask you to stay till everything is ready, after all can't risk you falling asleep and missing the meeting. Like last time," he sternly.

Feeling his ears wilt Beerus suppressed his whine, "As you wish," he muttered.

Nodding at that the Grand Priest beckoned them to follow after as he floated back up and into the palace, "If you don't mind my asking, what caused the delay?" question Whis curious.

Smiling the Great Priest peered over, "Korn told me Liquiir-san has a few things he must take care of in the eighth universe before the meeting. So, it has been delay till he calls back," he told him easily.

Listen as Whis and his father chatted Beerus ears twitched when soft footfalls touched his ears, peering over to the left he felt his eyes widen when a woman appeared. She was small, around the size of Supreme Kai and the Great Priest. If he had to guess her age he would say she was a teen or something but the look in her eyes told him she was older than that.

She had a mostly straight sheet of shimmering golden hair that fell down her back to her ankles with just the ends being slightly curled and she had bangs that curved around her face. She had high cheekbones a long straight nose and her lips were a little thin. She had golden brown eyes and a thin body and didn't have much in the way of a chest and rear-end. Over all though she was pretty but rather human looking.

She wore a white blouse with long sleeves with the cuff clinging to her wrist with waves and a high collar, and over that was a sky-blue dress with wide straps. It was dripping in lace and bows and clutched in her hands was a large tome with a leather cover and ancient text written on the spine. Pausing at the sight of them, she paid him and Supreme Kai no heed as her eyes lit up, "Whis!" she cried out in pure happiness.

Dropping her book, she bounded over and hugged Whis firmly around the waist, "Whis!" she cried out happily squeezing him as she beamed at him happily. Stepping back, she peered up, "Your here early! The King of All's meeting was pushed back," she said happily.

Smiling at the tiny woman, Whis chuckled, "It seems I missed father's message," he told her.

Letting her lips curve into an O she quickly smiled, "Well then, we can catch up with some tea and cakes," she said before pausing to peer over to the Great Priest. Smiling she nodded, toward Whis, "Unless you require him for something else," she said.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest smiled, "He's all yours, I was trying to think what he, Beerus, and Supreme Kai could do to pass the time. So, I will leave you alone, listen for the chime that will indicate the meeting. Will you be joining this session?" he asked.

Frowning slightly the woman shook her head, "I will stay in my quarters," she told him quietly.

Nodding once more the Great Priest turned and started down the hall, "Very well, Lord Beerus please behave yourself. That will be all," he said before making his way. Pausing at the book he reached down to pick it up before tossing it to Whis, "Do not forget your book," he said before disappeared.

Smiling the woman turned, "Well then, shall we. You as well Lord Beerus and Supreme Kai, any preference on your tea?" she asked the quiet duo.

Jumping at that, Beerus frowned before peering over toward Whis who gave away nothing, "Um, I'll have what you're having…," he muttered trailing off, unsure what to call her.

Sensing the pause, she nodded flashing him an embarrassed smile as her cheeks flushed pink, "Oh right forgive my rudeness, please. I'm Rena," she said grabbing and lifting her skirt as she curtsies deeply to them both.

Once they returned they all began to follow the woman who quickly began to chat enthusiastically with Whis questioning him like a mother might question her child. Had he been eating properly? Was he eating the proper amount? Was he keeping up with his training? How were his duties going? Leaning over Supreme Kai whispered, "Who is she?" he asked quietly.

Scowling Beerus shook his head, "The hell if I know, my first time meeting her," he grumbled.

Frowning at that Supreme Kai watch Whis and Rena trying to decipher their relationship, glancing back spying Supreme Kai's wondering and confused gaze. Rena paused, "Is something the matter, Supreme Kai?" she asked him kindly.

Jumping Supreme Kai frowned before looking over to Beerus who pointedly looked away, "Um, apologies my lady. I was curious as to who you are. I'm new to this position so I've never heard of you," he said bowing.

Smiling at that Rena shook her head, "No need to apologize, many don't know me. In fact, only a few Supreme Kai's and Gods know about me. I tend to keep to myself," she told him. Turning back to them she beamed, "So allow me to reintroduce myself," she told them bowing once more.

"Lord Beerus, Supreme Kai, allow me to reintroduce myself. I'm Rena wife of the Great Priest and mother to Whis!" she said happily waving over to her quiet son.

Gawking in unison, Beerus was the first to snap, "WHAT!" he cried his voice echoing.

* * *

Sitting in a small homey room, Beerus held a bag of ice to his head to nurse the, so-called, light bump to his noggin the Great Priest delivered because his, 'What', nearly woke the duo King of All's. Still he couldn't believe what he heard! Whis's mother?! He always thought…well to be completely honest he didn't really think about how Whis came to be. Still it seemed strange that he had a mother, he knew the Great Priest was his father so it shouldn't be a surprise he has a mother but…he was surprised he had a mother! There was someone in the universe who actually got busy with the Great Priest! That thought alone was cringe worthy, who could love such a scary guy!

Not only that, but Whis looked nothing like his mother. The two didn't share any resemblance, Whis to a degree resembled his father. Rena however, he thought scanning her face once more, Rena had no resemblance to Whis.

"So, your Whis-san's mother? The Great Priest's wife?" asked Supreme Kai breaking the silence.

Peering over with a smile, Rena nodded as she prepared their tea. Beerus was surprised when instead of putting tea in the kettle she was just putting flowers in the tea cups. Once she done, Rena grabbed the trey and headed over to them, "You are correct, although technically I'm his third wife, he was married twice before me," she told him pouring him a cup.

"The Great Priest was married twice before!" exclaimed Beerus, making sure to keep his voice at the appropriate level of loud.

Nodding again Rena's smile got a sad edge to it, "I never met them, my husband's first wife died due to illness and his second to child complications," she told.

Perking up at that, Beerus frowned, "So you didn't give birth to all the angels?" he asked her.

Laughing at that Rena shook her head, "Oh lord no, if I did that I for sure be dead!" she told him.

"Why is that?" questioned Supreme Kai confused.

"For a human to give birth to an angel is quite stressful on their body, especially the first birth," Whis answered for Rena.

Sighing sadly, Rena nodded as she began to pour the hot water into the cup and to Beerus's delight the water began to tinge orange as the flower inside began to open up and bloom. The scent coming off the water was intoxicating as well. Sitting down Rena gazed at the flower, "My husband's first wife bore him Awamo, Sour, Martinu, and Campari. Then his second wife gave him Congnac, Cukatail, and Mojito…she died while giving birth to Mojito," she told them all.

"Which is probably why he's gotten such a gross attachment to you," said Whis with a slight twitch to his lips as he thought of his elder half-brother.

Frowning at him, Rena sent Whis a disapproving stare, "Whis, he lost his mother, I'm the only one he's ever been able to see as a mother," she told him.

Clearing his throat to interrupt the strange vibe, Supreme Kai flashed a small smile, "So Whis and Vados are your children?" he asked pushing them along.

Pulling away from her stern stare, Rena smiled once more, "Correct. Vados is my eldest, then it goes Korn, Marcarita, Whis, and finally Cus!" she told him.

"You've birthed the most kids," mutter Beerus quietly doing his best to suppress the shudder he felt when he thought of how those kids came to be. He just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that the Great Priest one of his sources of nightmares had a wife! That he got busy with!

Shrugging at that, Rena smiled, "Just one more than his first wife, the most I can claim is I've given my husband the most girls!" she said easily.

Peering at Whis then to Rena, Supreme Kai frowned, "I hope you don't think me rude, but Whis doesn't resemble you in the slightest," he said confused.

Laughing Rena shook her head, "It's not rude, I know, his father's genes are far stronger than mine the most Whis inherits from me is his quirks. When an angel has a child with another, that child will only come out as an angel. Much like a succubus. No matter who she beds her child will either be a succubus or an incubus. I am curious as to what the child would come out as though if an angel and a succubus had a child," she told him, before pondering her own question.

Frowning, Beerus took a sip of his tea before letting out an audible hum when its unique and rather refreshing sweet taste flooded his taste buds, gulping down the rest his ears twitched. That tea was delicious, reaching out for a glazed pastry he was once more delighted at the fresh taste it left him with, the texture was strange but not unwelcome. The jam inside had a strong taste that was delightful and the pastry around it was nice and moist.

Everything was delicious!

No wonder Whis had a love for food that he passed on to him, everything his mother prepared was delicious! Much like earth foods he didn't think he would grow tire of this! Eyeing Beerus as he began to stuff his face, Supreme Kai turned back to Rena who watched Beerus looking pleased. Clearing his throat, he frowned, "How did you met the Great Priest?" he questioned her.

Turning to him Rena blinked at his question before a blush enveloped her, "Ah, our first meeting," she said her voice getting a sing-song quality as she cast a lovey-dovey expression. Nearly chocking on a scone, Beerus grabbed Supreme Kai's untouched cup and guzzled it. Putting it back earning a rueful expression from Supreme Kai, Beerus ignored it and hit his chest trying to dislodge the pastry that went down the wrong pipe. He couldn't help it though, seeing her make that expression for the Great Priest…how on earth was he supposed to get use to the idea!

Completely oblivious to Beerus' plight, Rena seemed stuck in her fog as she thought of her first meeting with her husband. Sighing Whis waved his staff and at once the cups floated away as new one replaced the old and then with another wave he had the kettle pour water once more. Peering over he cleared his throat, "Mother," he said pulling her out of her daydream.

Snapping back to reality, Rena blushed in embarrassment, "Oh excuse me, right um, well I'm from the now extinct Universe 16, I lived on a planet that is actually quite similar to the Earth in your universe to be completely honest. I came from a very special clan on my planet, we were known for our intelligence and physic powers; telekinesis, telepathy, and premonitions. I myself have premonitions, although my powers were very weak so much so that it eventually led to my expulsion," she explained to them.

"Expulsion?" questioned Beerus.

Nodding Rena sighed wistfully, "Correct, my people weren't very happy with my development. They had high hopes for me that I crashed by not being what they desired. So, when I was old enough I was framed for a crime but because they couldn't truly prove me guilty I was just banished from my village. I was forced to live in the outside world. For the first couple of years I travel and did odd things here and there to make money," she told them as she began to remember her past.

Folding her hands on her lap she sighed, "I had various jobs till I arrived in a large city, that is where I took my last job. It was in a wonderful library where I could read all day! I was always sad I was expelled, but I did find happiness in my library. That is till a man recognized me for what I was, he wished to introduce my bloodline to his own. I refused him countless times but he didn't like the word no. I was heading home when he attempted to abduct me, that is how I met my husband, although at that moment he wasn't my husband," she told him happily.

Staying quiet both Gods listen to Rena as she spoke while Whis munched on the pastries, he had heard this story before so he didn't need to pay attention. Getting that lovey-dovey expression once more Rena sighed, "I didn't even understand what had happen till it was all over. He moved so fluidly that it was as if his every action was a simple motion. I don't believe in love at first sight but I was quite smitten with him. He was a mystery wrapped in secret," she told them.

Falling silent for a moment as she remembered that day, Rena sighed, that was one of her clearer memories from back when her life was still normal. Terror sized her as men larger than life grabbed her forcefully and began to pull her toward the dark van. She knew what it meant. She had a feeling it was going to end this way so she had been saving up money to run from that forceful man.

He pounced sooner than she expected.

That day her heart raced with fear as her muscles screamed in protest at her weak attempts to run away from those hired goons. Then he appeared from nowhere like the angel he was. He gazed on calmly waiting for them to notice him but she was the first to notice and she was shell-shocked. She never saw him till that second. He was smaller than them all but she somehow knew even then, deep down, that he was the one to be feared. Something about that smile and the way his eyes seemed to see every movement the men made, even when they weren't in front of him to make those movements.

Smiling Rena wrapped her arms around her middle, "It was over even before it began, and when they were all dealt with he asked for my hand and helped me up. I was still quite shaken so he stayed with me and questioned me as to why they attempted to abduct me so I told him. The traits of my clan interested him as well, although I didn't know that at the time of course! Once I was calm he took me home and then left without another word. He gave me no name, no story as to why he saved me, he simply appeared and disappeared. I was so sure I would never see him again but to my delight I saw him the very next day and he took me away from my planet for the first time and showed me the stars" she said happily, completely oblivious of Beerus's gaging.

Supreme Kai however kept quiet as he listened to Rena's tale. Beaming she sighed happily, "He told me all about himself, and about Zeno-sama. We spoke for hours, he answered my every question no matter how personal. Then when it was time for me to returned I asked him one last question, I asked if I would ever see him again. To my delight he said I had pike his interest and if it was alright with me he would like to see me again. Before he took me home though he pulled a star from the sky and shrunk it to give it to me to commemorate our first outing!" she told them pointing over to a soft glowing ball encased in glass on a table.

Looking over to Whis, Beerus scowled, "You guys can do that?" he asked.

Shrugging at that, Whis frowned, "I've never felt the need to try," he said.

"How long before he proposed marriage?" asked Supreme Kai invested in the story.

"He courted me for two years before he proposed," Rena told him happily.

"And the main reason he was interested was because of your clan's traits?" questioned Supreme Kai intrigued.

Nodding Rena chuckled, "Correct, his first wife had been a warrior, she was quite powerful but a tad too stubborn which is what lead to her passing. She thought herself stronger than anything. My husband was attracted to that quality of hers but it ultimately led to her downfall. For his second wife she wasn't the warrior his first wife was but she was known far and wide in her universe for her massive energy. She couldn't use it like Gods used theirs but her energy dwarfed even the strongest. She was said to be quite kind though, it truly is tragic she died before Mojito got to know her. For his third wife he decided he wanted intelligence, he had married strength and then power, so he thought he would try his hand at mind," she told them happily.

"So, your smart?" asked Beerus frowning.

Chuckling Whis took a sip from his tea cup, "To date father has yet to beat mother in any game that relies on ones' wit and intelligence, unless that's changed of course?" he asked her.

Laughing Rena shook her head, "A couple of hundred years ago he came close to a win but I still beat him in the end. Zeno-sama was quite amused by his frustration," she told them.

Smiling at that Whis held up his staff, "Speaking of wits, while I was on earth I asked Bulma-san if she could donate any of her old books and she did me one better," he said waving his staff. At once the room filled with dozens upon dozens of books.

Looking around pleased, Rena reached out and picked up a book and smiled, "Thank you very much Whis! If you all keep spoiling me like this your father will have to expand my library once more!" she told him thankful. She would never run out of new reading material with her children and step-children supplying her with more and more books from their universes.

Nodding Whis looked over at Beerus's and Supreme Kai's questioning looks, "Mother collects books, she's accumulated quite the collection of knowledge regarding all universes! She's always been a bit of bookworm," he praised, while waving his staff again to send the books to their new home.

Smiling at that Rena gazed down at her hand, "Well what better way to put my longevity to proper use! Not to mention I'm Zeno-sama's tutor, I would be a pretty bad tutor if I couldn't answer his question when asked," she said amused.

"Zeno-sama's tutor!" said Beerus.

Giving him an absentminded nod, Rena frowned, "Yes when I came to live at the palace I sought for a position other than wife. I noticed that Zeno-sama always asked my husband numerous questions so I figured why not teach him, he is the highest god therefore he should know his own universes. Not to mention I was so grateful to him for allowing me to stay in the palace I just had to show my gratitude," she told them.

Cocking his head at that, Supreme Kai frowned, "Allowed you to stay, were the other wives not allowed to stay here with the Great Priest?" he asked her.

Shaking her head, Rena frowned, "No unfortunately they clashed with Zeno-sama, I still don't understand why he gets along with me but you shouldn't question good luck," she said.

Smiling at that Whis gazed at his mother, "Mother has broken all kinds of records as the third wife; she's lived the longest, had the most children, the most girls, and lives in the palace!" he said.

"You would be born from the record holder, wouldn't you," scoffed Beerus ruefully as he glared at Whis who simply smiled in response.

"How long have you been alive?" asked Supreme Kai.

Pursing her lips Rena's brow furrowed as she tried to remember that, finally shrugging she peered over to Supreme Kai, "To be completely honest I've forgotten, I can't even remember my own birthday let alone how many years I've been alive. After you hit a hundred you tend to forget to count…at least in my experience…if I had to guest though hmm. Somewhere in the hundred thousand I'm sure!" she told them.

"How have you not aged?!" asked Supreme Kai bewildered.

Shrugging again Rena smiled, "It happened to us all, after we have our first child we cease to age after I became pregnant with Vados I stayed frozen at twenty-eight. My husband also noted that he noticed my energy changing to match his!" she said gazing at her hand.

Falling into a silence Supreme Kai sat back to absorb all this information he had been given while Beerus munched on more sweets doing his best to block out his inappropriate and horrifying thoughts. Meanwhile Rena began to feel the wear of having played hostess, it had been quite some time since she got worked up like this. All of her children so very rarely visited. Which was to be expected of course she might live for a long time but they were already grownups with their own lives.

Giving Rena a measured stare, Whis frowned, "Mother how are you feeling?" he asked.

Looking over Rena frowned and shook her head, "I'm fine," she muttered.

Standing up Whis shook his head, "You shouldn't push yourself, I don't need to get father, do I?" he threatened.

Glowering at that Rena sighed, "Very well," she said getting up. Peering over to Beerus and Supreme Kai she bowed her head, "It was a pleasure to met you both," she said before turning away to head toward her room. Watching her both God of Destruction and Creation took note of the woman's increasing paleness. Walking around the table she was guided by Whis toward a hidden door and once they passed through the door disappeared.

Sharing looks both Gods waited for Whis to return.

Standing in front of Rena as she sat on the large bed, Whis sighed, "I thought you were getting better and you also promised to stop pushing yourself," he scolded.

Sighing at that Rena peered up, "I am…just sometimes when I get particularly excited I find myself running though all my stored energy. I hadn't seen you in so long, none of you visit. I understand though nobody wants to spend time with their mother when their all grown up," she said twiddling her fingers as she peered up to her youngest son.

Smiling at that, Whis grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to lay down, "It's not that we don't want to visit you, but we are busy. I've had quite the time training two young Saiyans. They have the potential to grow stronger and stronger. I haven't been this excited since I found Beerus!" he told her.

Nodding at that Rena grabbed his hand, "Just promise me you'll be careful. I hear your Universe in particular has been quite naughty! Bringing back Future Zeno-sama, honestly it's a good thing he liked the idea of having a friend enough to look over your universes blatant disregard for the rules!" she said sternly.

Chuckling at that Whis leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Please rest mother," he said taking his leave, summoning the door. Peering back to make sure she was laying back he turned away once she was under the covers. Exiting out of her bedroom he paused when he found Beerus polishing off the rest of the sweets and it was at that moment a chime rang.

"Well, duty calls!" said Whis tap his staff making everything disappear.

Getting up Supreme Kai gazed at the area he appeared from, "Is your mother alright?" he questioned.

Nodding Whis lead them out of the room, "She just tires easily," he answered cryptically.

* * *

Passing the star back and forth between her hands, Rena listened to the silence of the palace. The meeting was no doubt over with and the duo Zeno-sama's would be put to bed soon enough. Hearing the tell-tale steps of her husband she peered up and waited for him to enter. Finally, the wall rose up and he stepped in with his arms tucked behind his back, "Good work today!" she told him slipping out of the bed placing the star on the bedside table.

Nodding the Great Priest smiled as he watched her, "Thank you…how was your day?" he questioned her casually but she knew.

Sighing at that Rena nodded, "Whis told on me?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest crossed the room before picking up the star, "I do not need to be told what I already knew would happen. After all what husband can't predict his wife's actions after being married to her for as long as I have. I do hope you rested the rest of the day," he said.

Frowning at that Rena nodded before sighing, "You would think that after a couple of thousand years I would be able to bounce back already. All my children are already so grown up that I feel like a little girl playing house with her elder siblings! Honestly how are all our children taller than us, even my little Cus? Makes me feel like a child," she said with a slightly exasperate tone.

Walking over the Great Priest bent down and pulled her up bridal style in his arms, gazing at her flustered face he smiled at her, "Shall I remind you of how much of an adult you are once more?" he asked her teasingly.

Blushing at that Rena bit her thumb, "You know…I wouldn't mind another child," she whispered shyly.

Chuckling at that, the Great Priest smile, "Perhaps we'll talk in a couple hundred years about that, for now…I'll just have to do," he told her fondly before leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. Kissing him back Rena wrapped her arms around his neck with a sigh, "So how did you like Beerus?" he question laying her on the bed passing over the star.

Smiling at that, Rena hummed, "Well, he was much different than I was expecting. When you speak of him he's always in some kind of trouble so I didn't quite know what to expect. However, I found him to be polite and rather humorous but I get the feeling he wasn't showing me everything because of a certain someone. He's certainly terrified of you, then again most of the Gods are," she said amused.

Shrugging at that the Great Priest opened a wardrobe and began to go through it, "I don't know what your referring too," he said coyly. Finally finding the robes he wore to relax in, he headed over toward the changing screen, "What did you think of the Supreme Kai, he's quite young and still new to his position," he said moving them along.

Chuckling at that, Rena nodded, "He's very cute and so curious, he was quite intrigued with me!" she told him amused. She hadn't seen someone that curious about little old her since the first time Zeno-sama and herself met, he had been filled with all sorts of questions.

Stepping out once in his casual clothes he smiled, "Universe 7, seems to be quite interesting. I've been thinking of visiting the next time I have free time. You should join me," he said easily.

Nodding at that Rena leaned forward, "I would like that," she said happily.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think!**


	2. First Meetings

**Yeah, I fully intended to just write the one one-shot, I wanted to get this little story out of my head but...that didn't work...more came, so now I'm going to write one-shots till my head is empty of Rena and The Great Preist! So I hope you like and enjoy. Also there will be no real order just random stuff, sometimes it might be related to a previous chapter. Such as this one detailing the Great Priest and Rena's first interactions but others will just be random.**

 **I hope you enjoy also thank you to My Nyas, Ninichfinch, xohaleyy, and Lyean for your reviews. As for your request AngelOfDreemurr I'm afraid I have to decline, I don't do request very good and I don't have much knowledge about Undertale.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

Gazing through the window outside up at the darkening sky, Rena sighed to herself as she listened to her coworker's chat about their day. Talking about who came in to study and who came in just to make out. Their usual customers were parents who came in with their children trying to instill a love for reading early on and college students on occasion they did get some high schoolers.

The college students either came in for actual studying or just to hide away to the less used parts of the library to sneak kisses. It must be nice to have a sweetheart! She herself though prefer the children, so sweet and innocent with such a curious nature. Looking up when her coworkers began to move, finding them packing up she joined them.

Peering over when Saylor called her name she smiled, "We're going out to the bar, you should join us after all we're only young once!" she said with a wink.

Chuckling at her enthusiastic, Rena shook her head, "I appreciate it but I have plans tonight," she told her amused.

Grinning at that Saylor bounced over, "Really!" she said teasingly.

Chuckling, Kira, another coworker flashed a sly look at that, "Oh, did someone finally get a date!" she asked her curiously.

"Something like that," Rena told her.

Truth was she just wanted to get home as quick as she could so she could lock herself in her apartment where she had some semblance of safety. She was only two months away from being able to leave this place and no longer worry about that creep Devon. He was too persistent to have any true feelings for her, he wanted her infamous family genes.

Nothing more and nothing less.

Now she understood why her mother worked her so hard back in her village, she knew what would be waiting for her out here. Men like Devon who wanted power. Be it money, actual physical power, or powerful heirs. He would do anything for power even rape an innocent if it meant he could get his way. Leaving the library Rena gazed up at the sky and rushed along, making sure to keep a good distance from any and all alleyways.

That was the cliché point for kidnap but that didn't stop it from being reasonable. People generally avoided alleyways simply because it was easy enough to hide in. Not to mention it had the great advantage of giving the pursuer a chance to box in their prey. Especially if they had help, then to top it off it was secluded so witnesses weren't a big worry.

Nodding to herself about all the cons an alleyway had, Rena was startled when a large hand grabbed her arm roughly. Gasping she turned to see a large fellow with harsh features and a face lined with scars, he had scruffy brown-blonde hair with dark brown eyes almost black. Smelling the foul scent of tobacco on his breath she gagged, "Are you, Rena?" he asked her.

Frowning at that, Rena didn't answer him but rather took in the situation. She was surrounded by burly men each one looking nastier than the last and all were built like oxen. There was no one else around, she was in a complete empty lot. Damn it. She knew better, she should have simply stuck to the long way home and prioritized crowds, aka witness, over speed.

Feeling her stomach twist, she could taste her own bile on the back of her tongue as full-blown fear hit her, this was his doing wasn't it! He was pouncing much quicker than anticipated. He stopped coming to the library she figured he give it a year before he tried to take her. All her coworkers knew of his advances, didn't know why he was making them but they knew, so he would be suspect number one in her disappearance. She figured he would wait a year before trying anything so he could keep the police off his back, this must mean he could either buy off the police.

Or buy off someone she considered a friend to put the police on the wrong path.

Attempting to pull away from the man she winced when he squeezed her arm tighter in his vice grip, if he squeezed any harder he would break her arm, "W-Who wants to know?" she asked wincing.

Grinning at that he lifted her up by her arm dangling her off the ground, jostling her making her shoulder ache as he put unwanted pressure on it. Snickering he laughed, "You're a tiny little thing, aren't ya! You would think your people would start screwing taller people so you would actually come off as intimidating. You're the size of a doll my daughter plays with! Makes one wonder if Devon has a kink for dolls!" he laughed tossing her away.

Falling to the ground she landed roughly on her hands and knees skidding them up badly, wincing again she jumped up and looked for an opening so she could run. Her captors however caught her by her upper arms and began to escort her toward a dark van. Quickly whispering no under her breath, she looked around but found no one.

Digging her heels into the ground and whimpered she wanted to scream for help but she should save her voice to cry for help when help was actually a possibility. Getting dragged ahead, her captors showed no sign of her actually making this difficult. How could she make any difference she was a doll compared to their bear-like size?

Listening to them make more digs about her stature she was surprised when she blinked and suddenly there was a man in front of her. Looking at him astonished she was the only one to notice at first, she didn't see how though. He certainly commanded attention being quite the oddity in this situation, he was as short as her and had a handsome square face.

His skin was a kind of blue that you saw on a perfect day and he had white hair he slicked back and his eyes, eyes that looked into her own begging for her to try and unlock whatever was hidden behind them. His eyes were pale lavender. He wore a blue-green shirt with a folded collar, his sleeves were puffed at the shoulder but sleek against his arms on the way down. On his shirt was a single upside-down triangle and he had a red belt with a large round golden medallion. His pants were puffy and he had black and white shoes.

Behind his head there seemed to be an actual blue halo…was he an angel. An actual angel!

Once the men noticed him everything seemed to still, she actually forgot to breath afraid to interrupt the silence. Closing his eyes momentarily he snapped them open and called out in a firm voice, "I'm quite sure you've all been taught not to be so forceful with a lady. I ask that you release her and go about your business," he said, a rather sinister looking smile crossing his face.

Watching him surprised Rena gazed around and shook her head; did he actually mean to fight these men by himself. He was as small as herself, but the more she looked at him the more she began to feel that these men were in fact the ones in danger. His eyes seemed to follow everyone's movement and his body twitched ever so slightly when someone from behind moved.

"Why don't you mind your own business, pipsqueak!" snorted someone.

Chuckling at that, he sighed, "Name calling already," he said amused. Peering back, he flashed the name caller a look that had the man jumping back in surprise and fear, "One of the lower forms of intimidation but you are young. Now once more I will ask you to leave the young lady and save yourself the headache you will receive when you wake should you choose to fight," he said.

Waiting for them to make their choices he shook his head when they didn't move, "Just like youth to choose wrong," he said.

At those words they all pounce and stepping forward like he was on a walk through a park the strange man dodged their every movements. He wasn't even dodging! He was simply walking but with just a slight roll of his shoulder he was able to miss a strike. Then he lifted his hand and with quick motions she couldn't even see the men fell at his feet.

Shaking his head, he sighed, "I had hoped the mortals of this world would show some promise in fighting, I know that many of you have abilities. Oh, well," he said shrugging his shoulders. Gazing at her he flashed a warm smile that sent a warm feeling though her. Bending down he held out his hand for her, "Are you alright?" he asked her.

She didn't even know how to form the words to answer him, her mind felt like jelly, after what felt like an hour but was probably only seconds or a minute at most she finally spoke, "Are you real," she asked him, not sure if her mind was already trying to compensate for her capture.

Chuckling at that, he held out a hand for her, "See for yourself," he said.

Reaching out attentively, Rena allowed her hand to hover over his own and with a light touch she let her fingertips touch his palm and felt his warmth. She also felt as if she had been shocked by a thousand bolt of electricity but she didn't move her hand. She liked the way that felt. Threading her fingers between his she pressed her palm against his and squeezed. He didn't shatter away like a dream, once she was convinced he pulled her up with a surprising amount of strength.

"See, real!" he said amused.

Smiling back Rena nodded before jumping when one of the men rolled, paying no heed to her jump of fright and not pulling their hands apart the man peered over to the others. Frowning he pointed with his free hand, "May I inquire what these men wanted with you?" he asked her.

Sighing at that Rena frowned, "They were hired by a man who doesn't understand the meaning of no," she told him.

Nodding at that he pulled her away from the scene and around the van in the direction she had previously been going before they intervened. Peering back, he smiled, "Most younglings find themselves frustrated by the word no. However, that is no excuse for assault, what exactly do you possess that would make someone resort to this," he asked her only stopping when they reached a fork in the road.

Pointing him down the right she frowned, "…He put the pieces of the puzzle together…my small stature, my golden hair, my ability to absorb new information, and my uncanny memory. He recognized my lineage without even needing to catch a glimpse of my power…not that he would have much luck there," she told him embarrassed, she probably shouldn't be telling him this. She tried to keep what clan she came from a secret because people generally had two different reactions.

They shunned her or they became like Devon.

This man however, it was obvious he wasn't human so it was probably alright to tell him this, after all what did he care about where someone was from in a world he wasn't a part of. Peering at her intrigued he smiled, "So your special…your clan I'm guessing has great capabilities with the mind. You value intelligence over might and power?" he asked her.

Frowning at that, Rena nodded, "We do…but I've disappointed my own linage once more by making the mistake of choosing time over crowds. I should have taken the long way home where I would be surrounded by people, instead I focused on the quickest path home," she said disappointed.

At that the man let out a laugh that made her stomach flutter and then he turned to her with a warm smile, "It seems you were predicting this would happen. At least that explains why you did not scream, you were saving your voice weren't you. Waiting for when screaming would be useful," he said watching her intrigued.

Smiling at that Rena nodded, "I was," she admitted.

Observing her he smiled, "You have a lovely smile," he said making her blush.

At that compliment she felt pleasurable chills erupt all over her body and was quite disappointed when she found them outside her apartment building. Peering over he smiled, "It would seem I've brought you home," he said with a smile.

"Yes, it would…thank you," she whispered to him.

Smiling at that he lifted her hand and placed a kiss against the back of it, gazing at her burning face he nodded, "It was a pleasure to meet you, Rena," he said.

With that Rena walked all the way to her apartment in a daze, once she was behind her door and she locked it securely she sunk to her knees and felt rather uncharacteristic squeals build up inside. Pressing her hands to her cheeks she shook her head and felt ready to melt into a pile of goo, she didn't believe in love at first sight but…she was smitten.

Leaning back against the door she sighed, "And I don't even know his name…" she whispered.

Going about her evening routine it wasn't till she was in the bathroom that she felt her bliss shattered, he wasn't human. She wasn't entirely sure what he was, the halo had her thinking angel but she didn't know that for sure of course. What if that was the only time she ever saw him? Stopping her scrubbing Rena felt as if a mountain had fallen on top of her, it was hard to breath and suddenly not even the spray of warm water could stop her chills.

What if that was just a onetime deal?

Finishing up, Rena climbed into bed and sunk into her mattress with a disappointed frown, how were you supposed to live on when the most interesting thing in your tiny world passed you. They were together less than hour, not even thirty minutes had passed!

That was far too little time! Why was the universe so unfair?!

* * *

Catching the eye of her reflection Rena frowned and turned away, against all reason today she chose to actually spend extra time on her appearance. She got up early and actually took the time to braid her hair, she even chose one of her nicer dresses from her wardrobe.

It was blush pink with the top being form fitting, the collar was V-shaped but it wouldn't show off anything not that she had anything to show. The collar was lined with two layers of pale pink lace that folded on top of each other and the sleeves ended at her elbows with two layers of lace hanging off the ends. The skirt was full and bloomed at the V-shaped waist that was decorated with a pattern of small white and pink roses. After that the skirt bloomed like a bell thanks to the petticoats under the skirt. Then she wore normal white stockings and a pair of low heel blush pink shoes. Then, last but not least, on top of her head was a wide blush pink headband with white roses at each end.

Sometimes she wished the fashion of their time didn't require so many layers but then again, she did quite like the styles. So pretty and flashy, the fashion of the outside world was so pretty compared to when she was still with her clan. Their closes were so dull and plain. After the initial shock of banishment, she became enamored with the clothes.

She often received compliments from her co-workers who wanted to know where she got all of her dresses. Today in particular they all found themselves enamored with her dress, they each wanted one of their own. She didn't know why she was dressed up…odds were she would never see that man again but a part of her dared to hope. Sighing feeling slightly like an idiot she went about her business as usual till finally at last it was time to go.

Gazing up at the sky she starred at the few twinkling stars that managed to shine though despite the light pollution. That was one of the bad things about living in the city. The night sky lost its beauty thanks to the lights that stayed on at night. Waving goodbye to her coworkers, Rena made her way along and didn't stop till she arrived at a fork. One way would lead her toward the long way where she was safest but the other way…it could lead her back to him.

She hoped.

Gazing at the road for what felt like forever she was about to take a step down the correct path when a voice spoke to her from behind, "If you wish to take the quicker route home I can always accompany you," said a familiar voice.

Whipping around so fast she became tangled in her skirts and her braid wrapped around her Rena ignored it as a wide smile touched her, "Yo-You came back," she said happily.

Looking at her surprised the man quickly smiled and nodded, "Yes…I wanted to see you again," he said unknowingly giving her a shot of pure happiness.

Clasping her hand hands together she held them close to her chest, "…Really?" she asked him surprised, how could someone like him want to see her.

Smiling at her he nodded and walked forward, "I was hoping you might join me tonight, I would like for us to get to know each other if you don't mind. Before you say yes or no though I would like to warn you ahead of time…" he said holding out his hand. Gazing her eyes widen when out of nowhere a large staff appeared. It was a long dark blue staff with gold on each end, above the staff was a floating black orb with a blue ring around it, "I'm more bizarre than my appearance would lead you to believe!" he told her jokingly.

Standing still Rena gazed at his staff in wonder before turning back to him, smiling when she didn't run for the hills he held out his hand, "Will you join me tonight?" he asked her.

Smiling Rena gave him a tiny curtsy as she reached for his hand, "I would love too!" she told him.

Nodding he grabbed her hand and placed it on his shoulder before turning his back on her, "Be sure to hang on tight," he said and with a tap of his cane Rena was throw for a loop. Slamming into his back as they zipped off into the sky, looking around Rena was shocked as inky blackness surrounded them. Grabbing onto him for more security she wrapped her arms around his torso as the stars sped past them, once the initial fear wore off Rena gazed on in wonder.

What did she get herself into and who was this man?

Keeping those questions inside at first it wasn't long before they arrived at a large floating asteroid, bringing them down the man allowed her to untangle when she was ready. Doing just that after three minutes she stepped back and looked around. This was breathtaking! The stars were so big that they looked close enough to touch!

Once she got her fill she turned back to the man who waved his staff once more and a blanket appeared under his feet. Squeezing his staff, it vanished with a pop and he sat down waiting for her to join him, which she didn't right away. Gazing into her eyes he smiled, "Tell me…what do you think I am?" he asked her curious.

Chuckling she cocked her head as she looked at him playfully, "I'm sure it would amuse you if I answered that, but seeing how you could be anything I hope you don't laugh too much," she told him in delight, because she had an idea but often your thoughts were wrong.

Turning to face him Rena smiled, "My safe guess would be you're an alien," she told him.

Shrugging at that he smiled, "Not completely inaccurate after all anything not from your planet is essentially an alien from your point-of-view," he reasoned.

Nodding she joined him on the blanket, "My next guess when I for the most part got alien wrong would be human experimentation," Rena said.

"Another reasonable guess, if that was your second choice," he told her.

"After that I could go on with other reasonable guesses but my true guess is…angel," she told him.

Chuckling at that he pointed toward his head, "The halo gave it away didn't it," he said.

"I'm right?!" Rena asked surprised.

"Quite so!" he said in amusement.

"So, God is real…well I've been wrong for a very long time," Rena muttered.

Chuckling he shook his head, "It works a little differently from how mortals usually think, we do not watch over you in the sense we smite the wicked. There are levels, to start there are multiple universes and within each universe there are two Gods, one of Destruction and one of Creation," he told her casually.

"Destruction and Creation…that's keeping it simple," Rena reasoned.

Nodding the man went on, "Above them all is single being called the King of All and he has ultimate power, he can erase universes. I serve him," he told her.

Absorbing that information Rena peered over, "How do you serve him?" she asked curious.

"I tell him what he needs to know, I look after him and guide him, and I help his wishes come true. He's mentally a child despite being eons old," he explained.

Humming at that Rena smiled, "That may mean he grows according to the reality of our collective universes, so it could mean existence is going to be around for quite some time," she reasoned.

Chuckling at that, he smiled, "I've considered that," he said.

Falling to silence again, Rena kept her gaze locked on the mysterious man who she now knew as an angel, "What's your name?" she asked him.

Frowning at that he peered over with a rather perplexed expression, "I don't have one, perhaps I did at one time but time has erased it so its lost, most just call me The Great Priest," he told her.

Getting comfortable on the blanket Rena began to question him more, "Are their other angels aside from you?" she asked him curious.

Nodding he smiled, "Yes, there are seven others…all my children," he said gauging her reaction.

Looking at him surprised she furrowed her brow as she thought of what he said, "…Your wife gave birth to seven children…she must really love you," Rena told him shuddering at the thought. The first was always said to be the hardest you were in labor for a long time and it just hurt because it was your first time. Afterward the rest of the births went by fairly quickly because your body knew.

Laughing at her words he shook his head, "Child birth is different for the mother of my children. Also, the children are spread out between two mothers, my first wife gave me four children and my second three…she died while giving birth to our last child," he told her with a slight tinge of sadness.

Frowning at that Rena gave him a sympathetic expression, "I'm sorry…but at least the child lived, most often die with their mother," she whispered.

"Normally yes, but angels are strong…very strong," he said.

Falling into another silence Rena gazed up at the sky, "What are you doing out here?" she asked him curious, why was he here. Along with that why did he save her from those men? From his earlier statements the other side watched but didn't really act.

Peering over he looked her square in the eye and smiled, "I'm looking for a third wife," he said once more gauging her reaction and once more he was surprised. She didn't look at him shocked or anything else if anything he would say he saw excitement or even hope reflected in her eyes. Going on he smiled, "I'm training my children to be guides to the Gods of Destruction, they have a lot of power and I don't want them to abuse it. So, I've had my children act as their guides once they're grown up. There are still universes out there without an angel so I must find a new wife to bear my children…plus eternity is lonely without company," he told her honestly.

Watching him an almost shy expression touched Rena, "Would I be out of line to assume I've become a possibility for this position?" she asked him.

Smiling at that he chuckled, "I was intrigued as to why you didn't scream when those men grabbed you, almost all scream. Not out of necessity to alert others to the crime, but because of fright. You bypassed that, you were frighten but you saved your voice because you knew it would be useless to scream for help when there was none around. I wanted to understand why you chose that," he said.

Laughing at that Rena smiled, "I didn't disappoint you, did I?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, he smiled, "No…you didn't disappoint, I quite liked hearing you say you chose to save your voice for when it would be useful. That kind of deduction tends to leave most when panic sets in," he told her amused.

Sighing at that Rena gave him a slight smile, "If my people are anything, its practical. We choose self-preservation more often than not. When others chose to shun us, they looked at our options. We could follow other's paths and try to show our worth or we could choose to isolate ourselves and cut off our ties to the outside world. They chose the latter because that involved the least bloodshed, there's always the threat of the outside world invading but we live longer in isolation," she told him.

"I did some studying after I left you and I found out all about your people, your clan. They certainly know how to inspire fear, you don't have much in the way of strength but your minds are sharp and seem to have the ability to absorb information rather than just memorize," he said amused.

Smiling at that, Rena watched him, "What was your first wife like?" she asked him.

Chuckling at that he gazed up at the sky, "She had a very high opinion of herself, she had confidence, determination, and a strong will-power. No matter her odd she pushed ahead and succeed, she only ever lost one fight through her life," he told her.

"Against you I'm sure!" said Rena knowingly.

Nodding he grinned, "In her I saw my youth, I knew she was the kind who was so stubborn that she would miss out on love if not forced to stop and see. So, I made a wager with her, I told her if she defeated me I would tell her the secret to my power but if she lost she would marry me. She lost, but I didn't force her to marry me. Instead I let her come to that conclusion on her own," he told her.

"What happened to her?" Rena asked carefully.

Sighing he gazed up at the sky, "She perished because she was stubborn, those like her often find themselves dying because of their stubbornness. They think themselves invincible but mortals are so fragile," he said eyeing her. Reaching over he grabbed a lock of her hair and rubbed it with his thumb, "You can die to something as small as bacteria," he said.

Blushing at his closeness she looked down at her lap before looking up once she collected her thoughts, "What about your second wife?" Rena asked.

Smiling at that he dropped her hair, "She was a generous and kind soul, in her universe she was known for having a massive amount of…hmm, I think your world may refer to it as spiritual energy. She didn't know how to wield it but she had it," he told her.

Thinking on that Rena nodded, "So you've married strength and power…what will you look for this time," she asked him.

"Mind," he told her easily.

"Mind," she repeated with a smile.

Resisting the urge to ask him if she was his next candidate Rena turned away and began to ask him new questions, "What's your favorite color?" she asked him.

Smiling at that he stared her down as he answered that, "I find myself particularly fond of the color that envelopes your face when you feel flustered," he said teasingly reaching out to touch her cheek with said color enveloped her.

This back and forth went on for hours till finally sleep began very much necessary, fighting against her eyelids she gazed at the angel that stood before her, "I admire your fight but I believe it's time to put this outing to an end," he said amused.

Shaking her head, Rena smiled, "I don't want to sleep, I'm afraid when I wake up I'll discover this was just a very realistic dream," she told him.

Smiling at that, he lifted his hand and summoned his staff once more before pointing it out toward a point in the distanced. Gazing in that direction she squinted her eyes when something in the distance seemed to be getting closer. It wasn't long before she realized just what it was. Standing up stunned she gawked when he actually dragged a star to them, then with another wave the gigantic orb of gas and fire began to shrink as it got closer. By the time it reached them it floated down into the palm of his hand and became incased in crystal or glass.

Turning to her he handed it over, "Now when you wake up you'll see it wasn't all a dream," he said casually, like it wasn't odd to make a star into a desktop decoration. Not waiting for her response, he bent down slightly before picking her up bridal style. Smiling at her surprise he summoned his staff, "I don't want to chance you falling asleep and letting go on the trip back," he explained.

The trip back was spent in a daze, she didn't truly come back into focus till the Great Priest was sitting her down outside her home. Taking a step back she gazed at him as he stood in front of her his staff in hand, gazing at him she was unsure what to do. Dating, if this was indeed a date, wasn't a subject she was knowledgeable on. The most she had to go off of was romance books and if the two of them did have something then they would most definitely be a part of the fantasy gene.

"I'll see you again…right?" Rena asked.

Smiling at her, he bowed his head, "I was actually going to ask your permission to do just that," he said amused.

"My answer will always be yes," Rena told him honestly.

She was fairly certain she would never be able to refuse him.

Chuckling at that, he stepped forward and placed a kiss to her cheek, "Then till next time, Rena!" he said turning away ready to leave. Before he left though he paused, "Oh, but before I leave just know that whether you choose the quick route or the long route home, you'll no longer have to worry about Mr. Devon," he said cryptically, then with a flash and blast of wind he was gone.

Shielding her eyes Rena gazed up at the sky and smiled.

* * *

Smiling as she finished her tale for her captive audience, her five-year-old daughter Vados and three-year-old son Korn, Rena ran the brush through her daughters long white hair. Gazing at the star as Korn passed it back and forth between his hands, Vados scowled, "Papa laid it on kind of thick don't you think?" she asked her mother peering back with a 'really' expression.

Smiling at that someone else answered for Rena, "Well excuse me for believing that romance isn't dead," said the Great Priest standing in the door way.

Peering over when the Great Priest entered the room, Rena smiled while Vados scowled, "You were like one of those dudes in mama's romance novels! Gross," she grumbled pouting.

Ignoring his daughter disgust the Great Priest smiled at his son who stood up and trotted over reaching out for his father, "I was very interested in your mother, I had to do something to make sure she stayed invested in me!" he said easily.

Standing up once Rena finished her hair the five-year-old eyed her father, "I thought we weren't allowed to interfere in the affairs of mortals?" she questioned him.

It was at that moment a fifth person made themselves known, sighing to himself Mojito closed his book pulled away from his comfortable spot of leaning against Rena's back, "There's always loopholes to every situation Vados," he commended as the room turned to him.

Glowering at him, Vados put her hands on his hips, "But he picked the fight with the mortals when he met mama!" she snapped at him.

Smirking at her glower Mojito went back to relaxing even opening his book back up, "Dad never threw a punch, he provoked them into attacking him. We might not be allowed to take an active role in things but if someone attacks us we can defend ourselves," he said easily.

Thinking that over, Vados's face dropped as she realized the truth of those words, it wasn't long for her defiant expression to come back though, "What about toward the end. Papa told mama they she didn't have to worry about Devon, how that happen?" she asked with a smirk.

Thinking on that, Rena looked over to her husband and Korn, "How did you manage that?" she asked him curious. She learned after they married that angels weren't allowed to interfere with mortal affairs at all. They were simply meant to be guides to the Gods and mortals they got along with, so how did he make Devon back off. She knew he was still around after all he had been fairly famous in her old city, so she was always aware of him and his activities.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest looked down at Vados, "That's the thing dear, Devon didn't know I wasn't allowed to interfere," he told her mysteriously.

Snorting at that Mojito shook his head, "Well that's one way to do it," he said easily.

Sighing Vados sat on her rump and grabbed the star, "Still think he laid it on kind of thick," she grumbled for all to hear.

* * *

 **Tell me your thoughts!**


	3. Visiting Earth

**An new chapter for you...I really like writing about Rena! I'm also happy to see I'm not alone in my love for the Great Priest! He's such an intriguing character and rather mysterious!**

 **Any who thank you very much for your reviews; Lyean, Ninchfinch, and My Nyas**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super.**

* * *

Earth.

Gazing at a hologram of the blue and green balled gem, Rena frowned, it was quite similar to her old planet even the people were similar. She could fit in there without any worries. Of course, she had no desire to go back among mortals. Rena was content with her life with her husband and Zeno-sama, she liked tutoring the young-minded god and loved the Great Priest.

She intended to be married to him for as long as she could.

Closing one of the many books Whis gave her from this Bulma-san, Rena slid it back onto the shelf and began her climb down the ladder. In a few hours she would have to make a decision to go to this earth, originally both she and the Great Priest would be going. However, something was going on with Martinu's universe so he would have to stay behind just in case Zeno-sama needed to get involved.

She had been set on going with him at her side but now he wasn't and she was conflicted. She had anxieties about just going with Whis and Lord Beerus. To many years, decades, and centuries have passed since she last left the palace. There was never any need to leave. If she wanted fresh air she had a garden to get just that. The Great Priest created a garden for her that had all the plant and fauna that was native to her home world, his first gift to her as her husband. It was a pocket dimension and really gave the impression of being outside, it even had a day and night!

She didn't need to shop for clothes either, her husband could snap his fingers and make her a new wardrobe or her children would gift her with an outfit they pick up during their travels. Same for reading material, all the angels brought her back books from their universes. She had so many that the Great Priest made her a library to store them. A library he was always having to add a new wing too.

With all her reading she had a good idea of what the other worlds had to offer so she never really had any desire for traveling the world. Everything she needed was provided so she never had any reason to go out, now she was left with anxieties with leaving the palace. It was amazing how fast time went by, as a kid it seemed stagnant but as an adult you realize just how fast things moved.

Sighing at the bottom Rena turned and began to walk through the maze of bookcases for the door, she should go. After all it wasn't healthy to become a complete shut in. Not to mention, the best way to get over your fear was to face it head on. So, in short…she was leaving…damn.

Entering her room, she opened the wardrobe and chose a blue dress, it had long sleeves that were billowy and lined in white fringe. The top had a high collar and hugged the torso, it was the same blue save for a small strip in the middle that was white with crisscrossing laces of dark blue. The waistline was V-shape and the skirt was two tiers, it was bottom skirt was white with a blue skirt over it opening at the front and a single white strip would line the blue skirt.

Laying the dress out she grabbed a pair of white heels, white stockings, and finally a pair of white gloves, she would no doubt seem out of fashion on this earth but…she didn't think she could wear the earth fashions. She had been born in a time where women didn't show their skin, save for certain women, where dresses had layers and covered everything! She would wear the fashion she was most comfortable in today.

Leaving her hair as is, Rena changed and made her way out of her living quarters, walking through the spacious and empty hall she passed through a portal and ended up in the throne room. Peering up the duo King of All's peered up from their game and called out their greetings. Smiling at the she gave them a small curtsy before slipping over to the Great Priest.

"Any word from Martinu?" Rena questioned him hopeful. Not only did she want him to come with but she was worried about Martinu, granted nothing could really hurt an angel. Still, she was a mother and what did mothers do best…worry.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest frowned, "Nothing, but I'm sure everything will turn out fine. Geene is very capable, he's grown the most since his induction into the position as destroyer," he told her.

Nodding at that Rena smiled, "I know, he left quite the impression when I first met him. He was very dedicated to resolving the last issue that plagued his universe. It was nice to see such a devoted destroyer!" she told him.

Smiling back the Great Priest went to answer only to pause when the duo King of All's floated over to them, "Rena are you going to Goku's planet?" asked one.

Turning to them Rena smiled, "I thought it might be nice to get out of the palace every once in a while," she told him amused.

Pouting at that the other Zeno-sama sighed, "I want to go to earth too," he muttered.

Reaching over Rena stroked his head, "Well you can go someday but today you have to attend to your duties, after all your very important to all the universes," she told them.

At once they both perked up, just like most children all you had to do was give them a sense of duty and they would do as told. Of course, it helped that, that was actually true. They were pretty much the center of all the collected universes.

"Bring back presents!" they said together as they went back to their game.

Nodding at that, Rena smiled, "I'll see what I can do," she promised them.

With that both she and the Great Priest left the throne room allowing the duo Kings got back to their game, one that would no doubt end in a draw. Peering over the Great Priest gave her a look over before smiling, "You don't have to go," he told her.

Sighing at that Rena looked over, "I haven't left this palace since I married you, I think that's bad. So, this trip will be therapeutic for me, in a sense. After all the way I am now is just unacceptable. I used to have no fear of meeting new people but hiding away here has given me anxieties toward just that. So, I must go to earth to remedy that," she told him firmly.

Chuckling at that the Great Priest nodded, "Very well, but don't push yourself, I don't want to see Whis bring you home with you completely worn out. It's not good for your health to repeatedly exhaust yourself," he told her before pausing when he no doubt felt Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai at the doors. Gazing off toward their direction he frowned, "Promise me," he demanded.

"I promise," Rena told him easily.

Smiling at that he nodded and lead the way, following after she quickly found herself outside with her husband. Gazing up at the starry filled sky, she looked over when all three bowed for the Great Priest then once he gave them the okay Whis rose up while Beerus and Supreme Kai turned to her. Bowing at the waist they both called out a greeting to her, "Good day to you as well; Lord Beerus, Supreme Kai," she said bowing her head respectfully.

Tucking his arms behind his back the Great Priest spoke to Whis, "I will not be joining this trip, some trouble cropped up and I need to be around just in case it grows to problematic concern. So, give your earth friends my apologies," he told him.

Smiling at that Whis's lip quirked, "Bulma-san will be disappointed, she was looking forward to welcoming you but she'll understand and no doubt send me back with plenty of party favors," he told him amused, after all she liked to schmooze up to higher beings. It was all to protect her family though so he found himself able to tolerate it, after all she was gaining favor for their benefit.

Catching her son's eyes, Rena smiled, "You think this Bulma-san would be willing to give Zeno-sama something new and fun to play with?" she asked him.

Smiling back, Whis chuckled, "She would be more than happy," he said.

Nodding at that Rena turned to the Great Priest, "I guess I'll be going then," she said leaning over to give him a chaste kiss.

Nodding he smiled as he watched her make her way toward the trio. First looking toward his son he gave him a soft smile, "Whis, take good care of your mother," he commanded.

Smiling back Whis bowed his head, "I will, father, nothing will happen to mother while I'm with her," he assured him.

Satisfied with his answered, the Great Priest turned to Beerus who was looking rather sick narrowing his gaze at the destroyer he automatically straightened up and watched him wearily, "Beerus…be sure to practice restraint," he told him. With that he started to make his way back inside before pausing and looking back, to give Beerus another terrifying gaze, "If anything happens to my wife I'll hold you responsible and advise Zeno-sama to get a new destroyer," he threatened.

Gawking at that, Beerus struggled to find words before he sputtered out his answer, "Nothing w-will happen! I promise!" he yelled dropping to his knees and pressing his forehead to the floor.

"Be sure to keep that promise," said the Great Priest slipping inside.

Frowning at that, Rena peered up toward her son, "Did Lord Beerus do something in particular to anger your father?" she asked him curious. While he was all for jesting he seemed to really have something out of the feline god of destruction.

Chuckling at that, Whis smiled, "Let's just leave it at, Beerus-sama is rough around the edges and he takes some getting use too!" her son advised.

Walking over weakly, Beerus seemed drained of energy already. Smiling at that Rena reached up and gave him a light pat to his head, "There, there Beerus-sama, just don't think too much on it the odds of you running into trouble that would be complicated for you is highly doubtful," she told him. Which was the truth too, he was a destroyer God, his power was ultimate.

Frowning at that, Beerus seemed to be thinking of something or someone, but ultimately, he shook his head and looked over to Supreme Kai with a glare, "Get us out of here," he demanded.

Sighing at that, Supreme Kai held up his arms only to stop when Rena pushed his arm down gently, looking over confused he found Rena gazing at Beerus sternly. While Whis looked away with a look of amusement. Gazing at her surprised, Beerus frowned, "…Um…did I say something wrong, Rena…sama," he asked, adding the sama on after second thought.

Smiling at him Rena crossed her arms, "What do you say when you ask someone for a favor?" she asked him sternly.

Looking at her stunned, Beerus blinked in surprised before looking over to Whis who was doing his best to stifle his laughter. Looking back, he found her patiently waiting, "Um…uh, p…please?" he asked her unsure what he was supposed to answer with.

Smiling at that she nodded, "Very good, now why didn't you say that when you asked Supreme Kai to take us away?" she asked him. She even crossed her arms and stood there waiting for his answer, watching her unsure Beerus peered over to Supreme Kai who was watching Rena surprised and Whis who just had a joyful smile plastered to his face.

"Um…I don't know," Beerus said shrugging.

Shaking her head at his answer, Rena gave him a sharp glare, "Well from now on I expect you to ask him politely, he's as much a god as you and just as important or did you forget about him being your life link. He's creation and your destruction your two sides of the same coin and you couldn't exist without each other so keep that in mind and treat him like your equal!" she scolded him.

Frowning at that Beerus peered over to Whis who just smile at him so ultimately he sighed, "Yes, ma'am," he told her.

"Good…now asked the Supreme Kai properly," Rena ordered.

Turning to the far to amused Supreme Kai, Beerus glared, "Would you please get us out of here?" he asked almost grinding his teeth.

"It would be my pleasure, Lord Beerus," said Supreme Kai holding in his laughter.

With that he held out his arms and called, "Kai-Kai!" he said and they disappeared off the King of All's planet and returned to his own.

Once they arrived Rena turned to him and issued him a thank you before turning back to Beerus, "You can get angry with me all you want Lord Beerus, but you're a god. You not only represent your own universe but you represent all the Gods of Destruction to your universe! You are supposed to be respectful, diligent, and role model to mortals," she scolded.

"Yes ma'am," Beerus said feeling quite annoyed.

Peering over to the highly amused Whis, Beerus grabbed his arm and dragged him away when Supreme Kai began to introduce Rena to Old Kai and Kibito. Grumbling he glared up at the happy angel, "Do I really have to put up with her lectures on manners?" he asked him annoyed.

Chuckling at that Whis shrugged, "It's up to you in the end, Lord Beerus. You get to be any kind of god you want, be it uncouth and rude or civilized and polite. Mother is just big on manners because she was brought up in the era of manners where she lived," he said amused.

Glowering at that, Beerus thought that over, "…What do her opinions do for the Great Priest and the King of All," he asked him cautiously.

Smirking at that, Whis chuckled, "Well father agrees with mother, a god should know manners after all he is a higher being who should stand as an example. As for Zeno-sama…he believes what his tutor teaches him," he told him. Leaving Beerus frozen with fear, Whis made his way back over to join his mother in the introductions and once they had been made he looked over to Supreme Kai. Smiling at the small God of Creation he spoke up, "Are you sure you won't join us? I'm sure Bulma-san and the others would welcome you," he said.

Shaking his head, Supreme Kai smiled, "Thank you for the offer but I'll stay here and attend to my duties," he told him.

Nodding at that, Whis smiled over to Rena who flashed him a nervous smile back, "Very well, mother are you ready?" he asked her. Getting a quiet nod from her, she reached out and grabbed the nook of his arm and once Beerus grabbed his shoulder with a weary sigh they were off. Concentrating on making the ride as smooth as possible, Whis kept an eye on his mother just in case and before long earth was in sight.

Gazing at the blue and green planet, Rena felt a smile come to her, aside from the land formations it looked so much like her planet. It really was a shame that Zeno-sama decided to get rid of her home universe but it was his choice and he was the god. Besides, at that point anyone she knew was already dead, that didn't exactly make it better but she had no more ties to her planet.

At that time more than a hundred years had passed since she first officially left the planet. Finally landing, Rena blinked as the dust around them settle and once it did she was greeting with a large yard. The yard was covered with decorations and tables filled to the brim with delicious smelling food.

There was already a crowd too, gazing at the party Rena found many earthlings but that wasn't all she could see a two Namekians, two full blooded saiyans, three halfblooded saiyans, and if she was correct the creature that was once consider a terror in the seventh universe Majin Buu. Curious. It wasn't long for the party to take notice of her son and Beerus.

With that a tall young man with wild raven hair that stuck out every which way garbed in bright orange walked over with a wide smile, "Whis-san! Beerus-sama!" he said happily. His smile was infectious and his demeaner relaxed but he had a power that seeped underneath. It reminded her, in a sense, of the first time she met the Great Priest.

Even without a show of his power, she knew he had it.

Smiling at the young Saiyan, Whis bowed his head, "Goku, I hope you haven't been laxing on your training!" he said casually.

"Goku," said Beerus gruffly

Laughing at that the man shook his head before peering over catching sight of her. Watching him calmly she could see his every thought reflect back at her through his eyes. The onyx orbs looked at her curious and confused, no doubt he was trying to place her not remembering if he met her. Before he could question though a woman with short blue hair stepped forward wearing a red dress, "What took you two so long, the parties been going on for about an hour now," she scolded.

Grumbling under his breath Beerus opened his mouth ready to tell Bulma to pipe down when he felt her eyes, stiffening he peered over and found Rena watching him coolly. Sweating at that he stood up straighter and looked away nervously, "We apologize, it took longer than necessary to get our extra party guest," he muttered.

Looking at him confused, Bulma was quickly pulled away from Beerus when Whis spoke up, "Bulma-san, the Great Priest sends his apologies but some business that require his attention cropped up. So, he will not be joining us today…however, I do have another guest," he said side stepping, finally giving everyone a chance to see Rena.

The whole party seemed to pause at the sight of her.

She was a sight, shorter than most of them she had long golden hair that was as long as she was tall and wore clothes that belonged to another time. Gazing at the woman, Bulma felt her eyes widen, she reminded her of a life-sized doll her papa had bought her when she made her first robot. Blushing apple cheeks, glittering golden-brown eyes, long golden spun hair, and frilly, lacy clothes.

Smiling sweetly, Rena grabbed her skirt and gave a small curtsy, "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," she told the party.

The first to snapped out of the daze was Goku, grinning broadly he gave her a salute, "Yo! I'm Son, Goku!" he said holding out his hand for Rena.

Before she could shake it though, his hand was slapped away by Beerus, glaring at the Saiyan simpleton Beerus growled, "You can introduce yourself without touching!" he snapped. All he needed was for the dummy to crush her hand. Then the Great Priest would see to his dismissal!

Whining at that, Goku rubbed his hand, "Geez, Beerus-sama, no need to be so stingy," he whined.

Ignoring the God of Destruction, Whis went on with the introduction, "Everyone, allow me to introduce my guest. This is Rena, wife of the Great Priest, and my mother," he told them all.

At that the party went silent, they had much different reaction than Beerus and Supreme Kai's though, where's theirs had been shock and awe, or horror in Beerus's case, the gang simple looked on because it never even crossed their mind that Whis had a mom! Looking up at Whis, Goku grinned, "You got a mom?" he asked him bewildered.

Rolling her eyes, Bulma bonked him on the head, "Of course he has a mother, Goku. Most things throughout the world have to be born and if their born they have a mother and a father!" she scolded the imbecilic.

Eyeing her, Goku frowned, "You were just as surprise as I am," he grumbled much to her embarrassment.

Blushing, the blue hair woman glared making Goku back away wearily, once he was out of hitting range he turned to Rena with a wide smile, "So your Whis-san's momma?! Hehe, you look kinda like a doll," he said reaching out for her. To Rena's surprised he actually picked her up by the waist, gazing at him a little surprised she didn't get to alarmed unlike Beerus.

"GOKU!" Beerus cried out, his voice screeched as he darted back and forth, side to side unsure what to do because if he hit Goku he risked injuring Rena and that meant his end.

"Goku, put her down," scolded Chi-Chi in embarrassment.

Peering back to everyone confused, Goku turned back to Rena and pause when he found her regarding him calmly. Looking into her eyes he found something inside of him being put into a lull, her eyes were rather hypnotic. Rena meanwhile gazed at the Saiyan with immense interest. His touch, he was quite gentle despite all the power underneath his grip. He also had a certain kind of innocence in his eyes that was rather odd for someone his age. Not to mention odd for a Saiyan in Universe 7, the gentle-hearted Saiyans belonged to Universe 6. The universes were twins like their destroyers and often their planets had the same races that simply showed the opposite personality traits.

Take their respective earths, Universe 6's earth was violent where this world appeared to be peaceful for the most part. Peering over Goku's shoulder momentarily at the other full-blooded Saiyan, Vegeta, the only member of the royal bloodline to survive. His eyes showed a certain level of sharpness and harshness you could expect from a Saiyan in this Universe.

However, it wasn't strong, it seemed earth or maybe these earth women were just the thing to soothe the violent tendencies of these full-blooded Saiyan men. Giving Goku a small smile, she cocked her head, "Goku-san, would you mind terribly putting me down…I think you're going to make Lord Beerus suffer an aneurysm," she told him gently.

Jumping at the sound of her voice Goku snapped out his daze and set Rena down gently and no sooner did he set her down Beerus pounce giving him a good whacking. One that made almost all the earthlings wince. Watching as the Destroyer order Goku to stay away from her, Rena peered over when Whis spoke to her softly, "Mother" he questioned.

He wasn't worried about her being injured, Goku had a gentle touch with others, however, it was perfectly rational for her to be startled by the Saiyan's forwardness.

Seeing a smile though he found Rena peering up at him, "I think this earth is quite interesting," she told him intrigued.

Smiling back, Whis nodded as he gazed out at the large group, "I thought the people might pike your interest!" he said amused.

With that the party set off into full swing with Bulma leading Rena around introducing her to everyone since she was the hostess. Once Rena met everyone right down to the Earth Guardian Dente, during all this she heard Whis whisper the King of All's request. Bulma seemed happy to provide the King of All with lots of presents. After the initial round she joined Bulma, Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi's daughter-in-law Vidal and her infant daughter Pan, and a woman called Android 18 to watch the party.

Once she gave her story to the women, she sat back and listen to each of theirs. Through each story she grasped Goku was raised in the woods and bumped his head. He by accident killed his grandfather and didn't learn of his true heritage till his brother came to earth. Which lead to a long line of events that brought Vegeta to earth.

During all that, Goku married Chi-Chi and they had two sons, Gohan and Goten. Gohan was already grown up and married to Vidal and they recently had a child. The children of Saiyans weren't as passionate about fighting as their fathers, but they still liked it.

Bulma…she seemed to be Goku's longest friend and she was ultimately the one who got Goku to where he was today. She started his journey. Gazing at Bulma who laughed at something Android 18 said, Rena smiled, Bulma was kind of power hungry but she was kind. She could sense she was buttering up to her, but she was only doing it to protect her family.

She didn't blame her, it was kind of terrifying how the gods could just wipe you away without so much as a second thought and that was supposed to be fair. With destroyers it was a little different but with Zeno-sama his word was law. Destroyers though, they were supposed to be protectors, but often they didn't discover that and just ran around blowing up places that angered them.

Destroyers were powerful, they were supposed to destroy evil not blow up a planet over a pudding cup…honestly, that was just foolish. Beerus seemed to be quite the slacker. Allowing Majin Buu and Frieza run around destroying whatever they wanted. No wonder Universe 7 was second from the bottom, Beerus just allowed chaos to run amok in his Universe.

At this point Goku was more of a destroyer than Beerus.

The angels were supposed to guide them and prevent this…but from what she heard many of them just gave up and let their destroyers do as they please. Like Whis. Mojito too, he was very unhappy with his destroyer and Kai, every time he wrote to her she saw his boredom and misery. Sidra was dedicated but…he was rather lacking in incentive. He often acted too late and his Kai…he was a real piece of work as well, he was more of a destroyer than Sidra.

Cus was quite happy with her destroyer and raved about him in her letters…but her universe wasn't where it should be either.

Marcarita's destroyer was an odd fellow but he was fairly dedicated and did his job well, he was raising his universe quite well and worked with his Kai well, as well. Their universe had an oddity she wasn't too fond of though, their Pride Troopers. When she first met them, she was reminded of a children's show from a long-forgotten universe that Zeno-sama liked. That wasn't why she disliked them though, sure their theatrics could get annoying…but that wasn't the cause of her dislike.

She wasn't fond of their passion toward Justice. While passion was at times very valuable, it also could lead to great tragedy…religion was proof to that. She had watch many worlds with her husband and no matter what the religions preached. There were people within that would misinterpret the message and kill in the name of god. Passion for that religion...passion for Justice often led to that.

Her clan was often on the wrong end of that kind of passion, she herself had been on the wrong end of that when she had been banished by the clan. Clutching her skirt tightly when an uncomfortable sensation fluttered in her stomach she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Calming herself she opened her eyes when she felt eyes on her. Looking over she found Bulma grinning, "So, your Whis-san's mama! Can you tell us any good embarrassing stories?" she asked with a wink.

Chuckling at that, Rena peered over to Whis, "Not really…other than his hairstyle experiments he didn't do anything too embarrassing. He was always content with training and snacking on the sweets and tea from my home-world," she told them. The one with embarrassing stories would be Vados and Korn, because that had been the only time she had two babies at once.

Letting her gaze fall to Pan, she felt that flickering of longing. Catching her gaze, Vidal smiled, "Rena-san would you like to hold Pan?" she asked her kindly.

Smiling at that Rena nodded, "I would actually love that!" she told her amused.

Getting up Vidal passed over the child to Rena who automatically cradled the child right, no matter how many eons passed her arms would always know. Smiling at the look that touched Rena, Vidal peered over to Chi-Chi, "I'm going to go fix me a quick plate alright!" she told her.

Nodding at that Chi-Chi smiled, "Take your time dear!" she told her.

Cradling the warm child, Rena sighed, "She even has that new baby smell," she said happily leaning in to give the child an Eskimo kiss. Giggling at that Pan smiled at the woman reaching up to tug at her golden locks. Feeling the strength in her tiny fist Rena gave her head plenty of slack before letting the child go wild with her hair.

Watching her, Android 18 frowned, "You look like you want another baby," she said aloud.

At that observation Rena lost her smile, "Yes, I would like another, but I can't quite yet," she told them wistfully.

Leaning in at that Bulma frowned, "Why not, I mean…it's not like you have to wait financially or anything seeing how your husband can materialize everything and you live outside, well reality. Do you have trouble conceiving or something?" she asked in curiosity. She totally wasn't prying she was just curious that's all!

Frowning at Pan, Rena sighed, "I told you before, that having an angel's child is very stressful on the body, the amount of power they hold coupled with their youth. While they gestate they blast their mother with their energy, they don't mean too but their children, so they don't know how to reign it in. Those energy blast, they don't exactly hurt your body, but they affect the energy within. Scrambling it all up, breaking it. All mortals need this energy to live, some have only a little like you, me, and Chi-Chi-san," she explained to Bulma.

Then pointing her face toward Android 18, she went on, "Then there are those like 18-san and Vidal-san who have some to spare, you can use it to fly and throw ki blast. No matter what you have inside though it's nothing compared to an angel…not even a baby angel. I eventually cooperate but it takes a long time because I had Vados and Korn so close together. I didn't recover fully when I became pregnant with Korn, Vados was only two. After Korn was born I had trouble walking. After him I waited six hundred years before I had Marcarita. Then I had to wait three thousand years for Whis, then eight thousand for Cus…recovery time keeps going up," Rena sighed.

"I still haven't fully recovered from Cus," Rena told the women.

With each child her energy became more and more shatter, so it took her body longer to rearrange it back to normal. If she had to describe it, it was as if her energy went from a twenty-five-piece puzzle, to a hundred, to a five hundred, and later to a thousand and so on. She was apparently very slow with puzzles…at least on the inside.

Bouncing Pan slightly, Rena sighed, "I wish my body would hurry up already," she muttered.

With that the table fell silent as they all sunk into their own thoughts about what she said, Bulma and Chi-Chi remember their difficulties with their half Saiyan offspring. For both women they experienced complete restlessness from their boys. Trunks would keep Bulma up all night with his moving all day and night toward the end. As for Chi-Chi she could remember Gohan and Goten's strong kicks, they wouldn't hurt her severely, but they left bruises.

Pulling the women out of their lure, Rena reached into her sleeve and pulled out a pile of papers, "By the way Bulma-san, I found these in those books you graciously gave Whis," she told her passing over research papers.

Taking back the papers from Rena, Bulma felt her eyes widen, "Ah! I've been looking for these, I totally forgot I put them in some of those older books! Wait there seems to be new writing," she said squinting her eyes, the script was neat, tiny, and looked like perfect calligraphy if she was honest. To her surprise though the writing completed her half-finished equations.

Hearing a nervous chuckle, Bulma peered over and found Rena, "Sorry I wrote back, you were almost there but I couldn't help but answer you back," she explained.

Looking at her stunned, Bulma rose an eyebrow, "You actually understood that?" she asked her surprised, no one except maybe her father understood her scribbles.

Smiling at her Rena chuckled, "You are quite ahead of your time and that was rather unique way to look at that problem. I've never seen someone go from that angle. You have quite the interesting mind, Bulma-san," she praised.

Blushing at that, Bulma laughed and scratched the back of her head looking quite pleased. Watching her Rena gave her a stern stare, "With that mind, you should understand that time is dangerous and should be left alone Bulma-san," she said coolly.

Paling slightly, Bulma actually looked on a little fearfully at Rena, "Um, uh, I mean," she stumbled over her words.

Closing her eyes Rena turned back to Pan and opened them up, "Don't worry I didn't report any of that to my husband or Zeno-sama, nor do I plan to, but you should quit immediately. Time is fragile, not to mention you'll just make new time lines and the more the time line splits the more fragile everything gets. Along with that often the inventor finds death without a God's assistance," she warned the blue hair woman.

Frowning at that Bulma sighed and wilted, "Yes, ma'am," she muttered.

Giving her a stern expression, Rena frowned, "I mean it, Bulma-san. Even if you never intend to use it, you just want to build it to prove yourself you'll be in trouble," she told her. Seeing Bulma's confusion, Rena sighed, "No one is beloved, and everyone has at least one enemy, take for instance you decide to ignore my advice and continue to build. Just because you toss it aside or destroy it doesn't mean it's over. Another could steal your notes, build it and go back to destroy your happiness, erase your existence. In turn, that means Trunks ceases to exist, Goku never leaves home, and Vegeta-san never finds his peace. All the wrongs you and your friends righted become wrong once more and who knows what happens to your planet," she told her.

Seeing fear touch Bulma's eyes, Rena nodded, "It's not forbidden just because the gods don't want you to mess with time, there is real danger," she told her.

With that the rest of the party went by smoothly, thanking Bulma for everything Rena was surprised when the woman passed over a wide black case telling her there were a number of gifts inside. Then gave her a note detailing what was what. Before they left though Rena was annoyed when not only Beerus, but her own son forgot their manners.

Giving their goodbyes to the group both stepped away ready to fly off, looking over to his mother Whis smiled, "Mother it's time to go," he said waiting for her to join.

Rather than join though, she just sighed and looked over to him with a look he understood all too well and despite the power he held he couldn't help but fear that look she held. Mother had no physical power, but she had a different kind of power he came to fear. Her mind, if wield properly could be very dangerous, like father…she knew just what to say to make Zeno-sama set things in motion.

At heart she was a gentle and kind person…but she wasn't to be underestimated either, if he was correct father probably saw that in her and that was what made him fall in love with her.

Gazing at him sternly, she gave the two a sharp look before waving over toward Bulma, "I do believe Bulma-san put a lot of work into this and invited you…so what do you do in return," she scolded.

Sighing at that Whis walked over and bowed his head, "I apologize for my rudeness Bulma-san, thank you very much for the invite to your party," he said properly.

Holding in his growl of dissatisfaction, Beerus did the same. Bowing his head, he muttered his thanks to Bulma who chuckle and waved them goodbye, "It's no problem," she said.

Smiling Rena curtsy, "Thank you again, Bulma-san. It was very nice to meet you…and I hope you remember what we discuss," she told her.

Nodding at that Bulma sighed wistfully, "Consider everything you've said to be taken seriously," she told her.

With that Rena made her way toward her son, wrapping her hand around the nook of his arm they waited for Beerus before jetting off toward the sky. Soaring through a sea of stars, Rena flashed her son a reproachful look, "It would seem your manners have taken a dive, negative influence I'm sure," she said giving Beerus a sharp looked that made the feline destroyer sweat.

* * *

Once they were back on Supreme Kai's planet, Rena thank her son before bidding him and Beerus-sama goodbye. Then once more she was returned to the King of All's planet by the Supreme Kai, thanking him he left before her husband came. Standing outside waiting for him, Rena reached into her pocket to pull out the letter from Bulma.

Opening it up she found the woman's messy writing, "Number one holds toys and games for Zeno-sama to enjoy," she read aloud. Frowning at that Rena cocked an eyebrow just as the doors opened up, "Number one?" she muttered confused.

Peering up she found the Great Priest floating downward, "Welcome back, Rena," he said landing.

Smiling at him she reached out for him and grabbed his hand, "It's good to be back!" Rena told him with a smile. Smiling at that he led her inside but rather than have him lead her back to her quarters she led them toward the throne room. After all the duo Zeno-sama's were good boys so she should give them Bulma's present.

Entering the room, she found them where she left them although the game had changed, looking up they both raised their hands, the one on the right switching his after a second, "Rena!" they cried out together, floating out of their chairs they zoomed over. Grinning the one of the right leaned in, "Did you bring presents?" he asked. At his question the one on the left nodded, "Did you, did you?!" he asked.

Smiling at them, she nodded as she gave them a quick curtsy, "Very much so! Bulma-san, Goku's friend made you a special present," she told him pulling out the case. Opening it up both she and the duo kings looked in to find…capsules, hmm, that was new.

Pulling out the note she scanned instructions on the bottom before putting it back up, grabbing the capsule labeled one she pressed down on the button up top before tossing it away. Soaring through the air it landed away from them and exploded with a cloud. Watching Zeno-sama's guards scramble, she watched in wonder as the area became filled.

Gazing ahead the King's eyes widen and glittered as they gazed at the treasure chest Bulma created for them. There were board games from earth, there were plain puzzles and even 3-D puzzles, there were flashy electronic games, game stations, boxes with what looked like jungle gyms, and so on. She even gave them toys, action figures, dolls, stuffed animals, and the list went on.

Rushing over the duo Kings began to go through the toys. Eyeing all of this, the Great Priest looked over to his wife, "I sense bribery," he said amused.

Smiling at that, Rena looked over, "She's just trying her best to protect her family, she's a good girl," she told him.

"I'll take your word on that," the Great Priest said.

Sighing at that Rena turned to him and smiled, "I think I'm going to go lie down, I can start to feel today catch up with me," she told him.

Eyeing her for a second, the Great Priest found she looked tired, but she didn't look like she needed his or anyone's assistance. Nodding he reached over to cup her cheek, "Go lie down, you've had a long day," he told her gently.

With his blessing Rena left the room and made the trip back to her living quarters, dressing in a nightgown she slipped into the bed and almost automatically fell into a deep slumber. Deep but short, two hours had barely passed when Rena awoke. Gazing at the ceil she sat up with a sigh and stretched, she felt well rested.

Gazing around the room for a few minutes, her gazed landed on Bulma's present. Picking it up off the bedside table she opened it back up before looking at Bulma's notes. All together there were fourteen capsules, number one had been games for the duo kings. Going down the list she read what Bulma detailed was inside each one.

 _Number One holds games for the Kings of All!_

 _Number Two holds a banquet of sweets!_

 _Number Three holds a banquet of food!_

 _Number Four holds a mountain of books!_

 _Number Five holds movies along with a T.V. and player!_

 _Number Six holds various gadgets!_

 _Number Seven holds some pretty things!_

 _Number Eight hold seeds and detailed information of our plants._

And the list went on and on, if Rena had to guess right she would say that Bulma was trying to get the other side to appreciate Earth culture. A good tactic, if someone favored something they were more inclined to keep it around…but that tactic wouldn't work. After all Zeno-sama had been quite fond of her stories and the treats she made him that were born from her home world. Despite that fondness though he still erased her entire universe.

Zeno-sama didn't choose favorites, he liked people but he in no way chose favorites.

Reading the rest of the note, she frowned when she found number fourteen was scribbled down rather hastily, "Dear Rena, I thought you might like to try some different fashions," she muttered. Frowning at that she peered down at Capsule fourteen, "New fashions," she muttered.

All she had ever worn was the fashions from the era she had been born to on her planet, she never even thought of trying different things. She always liked her frilly lacy clothes. The dresses with bell shape skirts thanks to all the layers underneath. Headbands and bonnets. Lace, ribbons, and fabric flowers. Sashed that tied into bows. Then there were the colors.

To her the fashions of her time were true pieces of work but then again, she may age mentally but physical she stayed the same. So, her taste tended to stay the same, it made sense, a child enjoyed sweets as a kid but as you matured often your sweet tooth diminished and you found you liked bitter.

Pondering opening it up, she ultimately pulled it out and pressed down on the button. Coughing when smoke appeared she waved her hand waving it away. Once the smoke cleared, she found a large box with various buttons adoring it. Walking around she carefully touched the buttons and noted in her mind what did what. By the end she found three wardrobes worth of clothes, examining each piece of clothing and couldn't help but think of her travels.

Some of the clothing was flashy, other was plain, she also found a number of pants but she just wasn't sure she was ready to try pants just yet. Passing through the clothes a couple more times she paused at a certain crimson number.

Red…it was a color that most beings associated with heat, passion, sexuality, anger, love, and joy. It was also considered lucky in some cultures or planets. It had been the color that the royal family of her country claimed their signature color. She always liked the boldness of red.

Picking up the dress, she held it up to the light and found a red Cheongsam with darker crimson pattern, it had outlines of flowers, vines, and leaves. Edging the dress was gold and the Cheongsam had slits up to the waist. Chuckling at that, Rena smiled, she never wore something like this in front of her husband…she had worn revealing clothes before. Although it probably wouldn't be considered revealing by some's standards, but back in the day it had been consider just that.

Reminiscing those days, she smiled, she stopped at a number of cities before she settled in that one she lived in when she met the Great Priest. At one of the cities she had been approached by a man who said he liked she looks, he was a collector of women. Although he had no desire to sleep with them, the man in question had been gay. He ran a club that served people food and drink, as they sat though he gathered beautiful women to preform for them.

Sing and dance.

She never even thought to do such a thing nor did she ever think of herself as a beauty. She never had a man call her beautiful till then. Most just looked at her and sniggered about her size. That man however just laughed and told her she was an exotic beauty in the making. Told her all they had to do was empathize her sensuality. She thought he was mad, but the pay had been quite tempting, and her last job had just ended, and she wasn't sure where she would find her next.

So, she took it, and he taught her to sing and to dance.

Night after night she was dress in glittering costumes with other girls, her hair was styled in different arrangements and she would bound out onto the stage. It was fun, the other girls were nice and the young man who convince her to join was kind. However, some customers were a bit too much and after one of the girls she grew close with had been killed by an admirer she decided to leave.

She still found it funny that the first man to ever make her feel sexy, wasn't even into her sex!

Although she felt it when she was out on the stage…she never felt it when she looked in the mirror she felt like a child playing in her mother make up. She wondered if that changed, most said that after a woman has a child they gained a certain maturity that made them sexy.

Gazing at the dress she peered around the room nervously before smiling when she heard no footsteps, pressing a button that make the white container transform back into a capsule. She put it back in the pack and with that she slipped out of her nightgown. Slipping into the Cheongsam she smoothed it out before turning to the mirror she kept hidden in a corner.

Pausing before she reached it though she headed for her vanity, it didn't have a big mirror but it had a tiny one that she used when she felt like wearing make-up. Sitting down she first did her hair, brushing the long golden locks she eventually twisted and piled them up in a bun. Leaving two strands to drape over her shoulder and help frame her face with her bangs. After that she dusted her eyelids with charcoal grey eye shadow that sparkled, painted her lips a crimson red, then dusted her cheeks with blush. After that she lined her eyes with eyeliner before using mascara on her lashes. Once she was all done she laughed, it had been so long since she looked like this, she prefer natural colors for her make up but when she performed she was always painted in bold colors.

Standing up with that she headed over to the mirror with a smile, she doubted she changed but she was ready for a surprise.

Peeking at her form she sighed in response, she was still mostly curve less. She barely had a chest and rear end…she was shaped like a preteen! Chuckling at that she walked away from the mirror and paused, she wondered if she could even still do the steps?!

Closing her eyes, Rena allowed her mind to travel backward toward those days when she performed and at once she heard the swell of the music. The music was always light and lively, hearing a whisper in her ear from a fellow performer she began one of the music numbers she learned so long ago.

Singing and dancing to the music only she heard she spun, dipped, and flowed through the dance.

It may have been eons, but she still knew the dance. She would probably be sore tomorrow, but it was worth it. Spinning to a stop she let out a satisfied sigh, it felt nice to move your body! Before she could make a noise though she was startled when a clapping sounded from behind.

Letting out a startled scream she tripped on the hem of the skirt and fell to ground, but the clapping continued and was accompanied by a familiar chuckle. Flushing bright red she got on her knees before peering over to find her husband in the doorway. Smiling at her, he chuckled, "It seems even now, I can still find myself surprised by my wife!" he said amused.

Pushing herself up, Rena frowned, "You could have said something," she said embarrassed.

Walking around the bed he eyed her before shaking his head, "And what ruin the show, I don't think so. It would appear you've been hiding things from me, my dear wife," the Great Priest chided peering at her in amusement. Leaning in close he smiled at her, "Well talk about that later though, for now, I think you should take responsibility for what your dance has done!" he said with a mischievous look.

Blushing at that, Rena quickly forgot her embarrassment as her husband embraced her.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Geene, Liquiir, and Belmod

**Hello everyone todays one-shot is about all the Gods of Destruction Rena has met and what her interaction with them was like so I hope you enjoy.**

 **Also for Liquiir I had him say kit because you know he's a fox and that's what their babies are called!**

 **Then for Belmod, he brought his Pride Troopers to help and you will of course recognize two of them...its suppose to be their younger selves. Basically when they first started on the Pride Troopers!**

 **Anyway, other than Beerus these are the other three God who met Rena. Anyway thank you very much Lyean, Marie, Ninchfinch, Guest, bunnyxstar, and Jane Evangelista for your reviews!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super.**

* * *

(Geene)

Sitting in her wide comfy chair, Rena gazed on ahead at the trio that stood in her library. The thick tome written in some ancient language she recently learned from the Great Priest slipped out of her lap and onto the floor. Frowning she blinked and cocked her head, at the head was a tall man with amphibian features, he had two fins where his ears were and scales all over his body. He was tall and muscular, and his eyes were red.

He wore the traditional destroyer outfit.

Behind him was her step-daughter Martinu, she looked as warm and bubbly as ever. She was a plump short woman with an extremely kind face. Rena always felt at ease when she was around Martinu, she always felt a little odd around her husband's other children save for Mojito. It wasn't because they weren't her blood children though…no she felt weird around them because they were older. Every single one of them save for Mojito was eons older than her but she was the mother.

Standing on the other side of Martinu behind the Destroyer was a Kai, he yellow skin with a green tint he had the usual white hair and pointed ear. His hair stuck up straight with a swirl and he had a wide oval face with a big round nose.

Frowning she jumped when both the destroyer and kai sank to their knee and bowed, "Reverend Mother please allow me access to your library," said Geene aloud. His voice was strong and echoed through the large space.

"We would appreciate it very much, Reverend Mother!" said his Supreme Kai.

Frowning at that, Rena rose an eyebrow before looking over to Martinu who just smiled at her, sighing at that she turned to the duo and watched them. Crossing her arms, she gazed at them, "First please raise your head, it's disgraceful for two gods to bow their heads like that to a lowly mortal," she said.

Doing just that both gods stood up and she went on, "Now…what exactly is the problem? If I'm to give you permission I need the details, I rather not have my library used for evil things," she told them.

Nodding at that Geene narrowed his gaze, "First, I would like to ask you to not to mention this to Zeno-sama, I'm sure I can handle this on my own," he told her.

Bowing her head, Rena smiled, "Not a word will pass through my lips," she told him.

Crossing his arms, Geene began to speak to her, "There is some kind of ancient creature going through my universe at the moment. It destroyed two planets before I was able to get it away. I have it corralled in a mostly uninhabited area of space but nothing I do damages it. It seems to absorb all my attacks and I have found nothing about it. Not even Martinu knows what it is," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Rena peered over to Martinu, "You found nothing, you have direct access to things even the Great Priest won't let me see!" she said surprised.

Chuckling at that Martinu nodded, "Our staffs allow us to tap into an information source that gives us the basic facts of the universes. We know about planets, plants, history, and people along with their languages but what humans create is something me must learn. Such as books, food, devices, and other things like that. You have a vast collection of human knowledge, so I figured if anyone has something on this creature it would be you. Father's collected a lot of books for you and I can't even remember what I've brought for you," she explained.

Frowning at that Rena began to ponder, "Where did it appear, what galaxy, description of the creature, and I also need you to explain what kind of power it exhibited. Then you need to tell me what it did to your attacks. Then I need you to tell me what planets it attacked and if it ignored any of the planets," she told him firmly.

"You'll help?" asked Geene.

Smiling at him, Rena chuckled, "I can't say for certain I'll have something on it but if I do your free to use it…now once more. I need everything I asked for. I have my own system and if we find a book that can help you I need all that information," she told him before heading toward her Universe 12 book collection.

As they traveled through the shelves Geene told her all he could about the monster and Rena could remember reading something about such a creature. She didn't finish the book though, she got distracted by something and planned to revisit it but here she was now. Finally arriving she began to scan the titles before finding the book. It was a handwritten research journal, to be perfectly honest she couldn't even remember how this got here. It came with a load of books.

Turning to Geene she smiled, "Here you are, you should read it here though, if brought outside the palace the Great Priest's magic over it will fade and it'll most likely disintegrate," she told him.

Bowing quickly, Geene stood up and flashed her a grateful expression, "Thank you Reverend Mother," he said sitting down cross-legged.

Smiling at him Rena shook her head, "No problem, if you need help with anything in it just come find me and please…just call me Rena," she told him.

At that he gave her a small nod before diving into the journal. Watching him for a moment she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking back, she found Martinu, "He'll be alright, so how about we get some tea!" she told her.

Giving her a nod, Rena followed after her step daughter to the small area she had roped off for the tea getting joined by the Supreme Kai who was named Ugg. Chatting over a pot of tea, Martinu smiled, "So, anything new happening at that palace?!" she asked Rena.

Gazing at her step-daughter, Rena smiled, "Well…I found out I'm with child again, so soon you'll have a new brother or sister...your father has high hopes for another girl," she told her.

Brightening up at that Martinu clapped her hands, "A new sibling! How wonderful!" she said excitedly before finding her frown. Gazing at Rena she eyed her before folding her hands on her lap, "A new sibling is always exciting but are you sure you're okay to have another?" she asked her.

Nodding at that Rena smiled, "The Great Priest noticed my energy settled back in place last year, so he felt it was safe to try again for a new baby. He noticed last week that there was a new energy swelling up inside…he's confident it's a girl, apparently both you and Vados showed high energy levels quicker than your brothers…Korn did not like hearing that!" she said amused.

Beaming at that Martinu leaned over and laid a hand against Rena's womb, of course she could feel no movement right now. After all the baby was the size of a tadpole. However, she could feel a gentle energy pulsating from Rena now that she looked for it. Chuckling she looked up, "I think father will get his wish the baby is giving off such a soft energy, so it must be a girl. Have you and father picked out a name yet?!" she asked.

"Whis if it's a boy and Marcarita if it's a girl. I was thinking Cus for a girl but if anything, our next girl can be Cus!" Rena told her.

Watching from across the table, Ugg let his eyes trail toward Rena and down to the hand that rested against her stomach, a new angel was to be born?! Another universe would have angelic guidance once more. He wondered which one would be gifted with this child. Getting pulled out of those thoughts when Geene appeared he stood up and headed over, "Is there hope?" he asked.

Smirking at that Geene nodded, "I know what needs to be done," he said confidently his arrogant smirk back in action.

Beaming at the Destroyer, Ugg let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness!" he said. Their universe would soon be rid of this ugly threat and they could go back to their boring but much more liked peacefulness.

Standing up Rena headed over, "You found your answer?" she asked the Destroyer.

Nodding Geene handed over the book, "Yes I did, thank you very much for allowing me to use your library," he said bowing his head.

Smiling at him, Rena took back the book, "Your free to use it at any time, Geene-sama. Both me and my beloved library enjoy seeing a dedicated Destroyer work so diligently," she told him.

Gazing at the small woman, he smirked, "I don't know about that, but I'll try to live up to your expectations…Reverend Mother," Geene said. Catching her before she corrected him he grinned, "I think Reverend Mother suits you better," he said with a smirk.

Chuckling at that, Rena smiled, "Good luck, Geene-sama," she told him.

"I don't need luck!" Geene proclaimed with a grin as he took his leave.

Watching him walk off with Ugg jogging after him questioning him, Rena peered over to Martinu and smiled, "You've raised quite the interesting god," she commented.

Laughing at that, Martinu watched Geene and Ugg as they made their way toward the exit, "Geene takes a lot of pride in his work…he practically raised himself! Ugg too, they stepped into their positions ready to make a difference and they did just that!" she said proudly.

Smiling Rena stood up and touched Martinu's shoulder, "Stay safe and be sure to write," she told her.

Nodding at that Martinu leaned over to hugged Rena, "You as well, Rena. Be sure to keep my little sister safe and warm!" she told her pulling away to rest a hand over where the baby was.

"I promise," said Rena.

* * *

(Liquiir)

Finishing up another day of work Liquiir dove into his meal of fresh fruits and meat waiting for Korn to return from his call. The staff lit up like a child's toy the moment they entered his residence. Eating to his heart's content, Liquiir peered up when Korn entered the room. He actually had a rather concerned expression on coupled with a touch of something else.

Swallowing his food, Liquiir cleared his throat before addressing his angel guide, "Is something the matter, have we been called in?" he asked him curious.

Shaking his head Korn headed over and poured himself a glass of juice before frowning, "No, I've just been informed I'm a big brother…again," he said.

Pausing at that, Liquiir frowned, "Lady Rena had another child?" he asked surprised.

Watching his angel guide nod at that Liquiir leaned back in his seat. He learned all about Korn's mother, the angel himself was a bit of a mama's boy. He was told about Rena though, after she had gotten sick a century or two ago. Korn actually took a small leave of absent after discovering she had fallen ill and didn't leave his mother's side till she got better.

When he returned, Liquiir was told all about her, how she had been a normal human woman, but she somehow caught the Great Priest eye. After a year or two of courting they married and she started to give birth to the new angelic guides, gaining some kind of eternal youth in the process.

Korn was her second born and only boy.

Other than him she had two girls…he always got the sense that Korn felt closer to his mother because he was her only boy.

Smiling Liquiir stood up, "We should go see your new sibling! We can even give them a present, Zeno-sama as well! It's always good to stay on Zeno-sama's good side," he declared.

Sighing at that Korn frowned, "I suppose so," he said, looking as if he didn't wish to go.

Choosing to not comment Liquiir finished up his meal before they were off, stopping at the closest planet Liquiir acquired a couple of kit toys. The first thing he got was an oldie but a classic, rattles! He got two and both were shaped like ice cream cones, vanilla and chocolate! Then he got a stuffed animal of a cat and finally a mobile. Unfortunately, the only mobile he found left was one of sweets…he hoped Lady Rena didn't think he had an obsession with food.

After the gifts for the kit, he grabbed some games for Zeno-sama. Their young-minded superior always appreciated new games to play.

With all that they made the quick trip to his Kai's planet who teleported them to Zeno-sama's planet, waiting for the Great Priest, Liquiir sunk to his knee and called out a greeting. Once he was okayed to stand back up he gave the Great Priest a small smile, "Um, congratulations on your child today," he said, to the his second-in-command superior.

Peering at Liquiir a small smile graced the man, "Thank you very much, Lord Liquiir," he said happily.

Watching his father, Korn frowned, "How's mother?" he asked.

Gazing at his son, the Great Priest smiled, "Rena is tired, but otherwise fine. She'll be put on bedrest for a while till her strength comes back, however that's nothing new," he said easily.

Nodding at that Korn stepped inside the castle following after father and son, gazing at Korn confused he ponder what was with the man's somber expression. He thought he be a little happier he was getting a new sibling…hmm, maybe he was just against the idea of his parents getting it on. That he could understand…he walked in on his parents when he was young.

Suppressing his shudder, Liquiir paused when they reached a hall and he found a crowd of angels, it seemed they all came to see the birth of a new one. That wasn't too surprising, but he was shocked however to see Geene. Moving away from Korn who gravitated toward his siblings, Liquiir spoke up once Geene looked over, "So you know of, Lady Rena?" he asked.

"I prefer to call her Revered Mother, but to answer your question…yes, I know Rena," Geene said with a smirk giving him no word on how she came to know her.

With that the two of them stayed quiet and at the back while the angels conversed, and while listening he came to hear the kit was a boy and named Whis. Seemed Rena was adding a new boy to the mix and from the look on Korn's face he would say he was not at all happy to hear that. It wasn't long for someone else to take notice of his sour mood.

Smiling from where she stood, Vados chuckled, "Well someone is being a sour puss try not to show that expression to Whis, you'll make him cry and that will upset our mother," she teased walking over to Korn who in turned flashing her a glare.

Smirking herself Marcarita walked over, "He's probably upset he's no longer mama's only baby boy now, at least a boy that was born to her," she said in amusement.

Chuckling Mojito was the next to step up to the plate, "Yes, what was it that you always said to me? I might be considered one of her sons, but you were the only blood son," he said with a smirk.

Watching Korn's eyebrow twitch, Liquiir took an instinctive step back, he got to know his teacher/attendant quite well as the decades went by. He was quite prideful and didn't enjoy being made fool of. The first time Liquiir managed to land a hit on Korn, he got quite the smacking to his noggin.

By luck though the Great Priest appeared and with a sigh he glanced at the group mocking Korn, "All of you are adults…act like it," he said sternly.

At that Vados and Mojito back down but Marcarita wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel, "I've only been an adult for a little under five hundred and seventy-nine years if you consider turning twenty-one to be an adult. So, I'm still young by our standards," she said happily.

Gazing at her, the Great Priest smiled, "Still an adult," he warned.

"Very well papa, I'm sorry Korn," Marcarita said, rolling her eyes at her elder brother.

Glaring back Korn shook his head, "As if I would lower myself to be jealous of a new sibling just because he was born a boy. In case you've all forgotten I was harder on mother than you two," he said glaring at his sisters. At that comment though both shared looks before concern passed between their gazes, turning to their father they both seemed to be asking him the same thing.

It wasn't him who answered though, but rather Campari. Smiling over to his younger siblings he chuckled, "The sex of the child had nothing to do with how we affect our mothers, the reason Rena appeared so much weaker after Korn was because he was born two years after Vados," he said.

Looking over to Geene, Liquiir rose an eyebrow, he didn't know giving birth to angels was so studious on the body…then again, it shouldn't come as a surprise seeing how strong they were. He had been pretty hard on his mother, he was the youngest of three children. For some reason his mother had the most difficulties with him, later he discovered his superior power to others. Maybe there was something to having powerful child be stressful on a mother.

He really should have given his mother more Mother's Day cards!

Before long it was Korn's turn to see his new sibling and to Liquiir's surprised he had been ushered into the room as well. It had never been his intention to see the kit, he just wanted brownie points with both Zeno-sama and the Great Priest. Keeping to the back at first, he watched as Korn went to his mother first, she was not quite what he imagined, but he supposed she held some appeal.

Spying the bassinet that was nearby, he inched closer before spying a squishy blue kit with a mess of white hair staring up at the ceiling. Cocking his head a little, he frowned when he found a rather sharpen look in the child's eyes, and if he wasn't mistake he would say the kit was…exercising. He seemed to be lifting his legs up and down over and over before taking small breaks. Then he went right back to work, there was no way, right? He had just been born recently.

He should still be gazing up aimlessly at things.

"You look surprised, Lord Liquiir," said Rena.

Jumping Liquiir turned and found the blonde woman smiling at him, "Um…I do?" he questioned not all that sure how to respond.

She just smiled at him however, turning in the bed she slipped off the bed while Korn protested, "I feel fine, Korn. Your father is just being cautious," Rena told him. Walking over to the bassinet she smiled down at the baby who turned his gaze to her and reached up, "Alright Whis," she told the baby sweetly before lifting him up out of the bassinet.

Cradling the child to her chest she peered over, "Angels grow at a normal rate, except their minds, they race forward. Korn was speaking at three months," Rena told him.

Feeling his eyes widen, Liquiir looked over, "And I thought my species matured fast," he scoffed.

Laughing at that Rena nodded, "True, but despite their minds racing forward they mature at a normal rate, they're just quick learners and intelligent!" she said poking Whis's nose to the tot's enjoyment. He almost cracked a smile, but it seemed he would still need some time before he pulled that off smiling back at the child's attempt. Rena peered over when she heard a rustle from Liquiir. Glancing over she spied the bag, "Oh did you bring Zeno-sama a new game. Those are his favorite gifts to receive, games and sweets," she said.

At that Liquiir reached into the bag, "Um yes and no, I did get him something, but I thought I also get the new kit a little something as well," he said pulling out the items. Whis's sight immediately latched onto the rattle, seeing this Liquiir held up the vanilla one and waved it back and forth the child eyes following it the entire time. He also tried to turn his neck, but it seemed that was still out of his reach as well, "Well at least you like it then," he said passing over the rattle to the child. Holding it slightly the kit's mouth immediately latched onto the rattle.

Smiling at that, Rena sighed, "Well that means it won't be long before your rotting your teeth," she said amused.

* * *

(Belmod)

Sitting beside Zeno-sama, Rena peered over him and down at the book he held, today he was reading it out loud. It was a chapter book and he was still having trouble with those, today they were learning about a group somewhere in universe 11's early history. Listening as Zeno went over the words she helped him sound out one he didn't understand before helping him find out himself, just what those bigger words meant.

Smiling when he guessed correctly, she pulled out a sucker from her pocket, "Very good, Zeno-sama for that I award you a sucker!" she told him passing over a sugary sweet. The sucker had been shaped like a strawberry and had been flavored as such as well.

Beaming at that Zeno took the sucker from her and chomped down on it with a smile, "Yummy!" he cheered happily.

Chuckling at that Rena rubbed Zeno's head, "Make sure you brush your teeth properly otherwise we might find out whether or not you can get cavities!" she told him amused. Pausing at that, Rena hummed, "Tell me, do you remember what cavities are?" she asked him amused.

Sucking on his sucker, Zeno thought on her question before he raised his hand, "Cavities are holes in your teeth! They have bacteria in them and expose nerves! They hurt when exposed them to hot and cold!" he declared proudly.

Nodding at that Rena pulled out another sucker this one in the shape of an apple and passed it over, "Very good! It's a little counterproductive to award you with the very sweets you learned caused tooth decay but…most children lose their first set of teeth so why not rot them!" she said amused.

At that a chuckle echoed through the room, peering over her shoulder Rena smiled when the Great Priest made his way over to them, "That kind of thinking isn't allowed," he said amused.

Smiling at that Rena stood up, "Well if the Great Priest says no, that's that," she told Zeno.

"That's that!" agreed Zeno.

Watching the tiny god, the Great Priest smiled, "Well, your lessons are done for today, Zeno-sama. It's almost time for lunch now, have you decided what you would like today," he asked.

Frowning at that, Zeno shook his head as he began to ponder just what he wanted to eat for lunch and while he did that the Great Priest turned to Rena. Smiling as his wife picked up the few books she used for the King of All's lesson's today, he leaned in, "Before you return to the library you need to stop by the great hall. You have a guest today," he said.

Looking at him surprised, Rena cradled the books, "Me, a guest. Did Mojito get some free time again? It seems he's the only one to ever visit," she muttered.

"I'll always visit you, Rena!" said Zeno happily.

Smiling at that, Rena bent down and petted his head, "And I will always enjoy those visits, Zeno-sama! After all what lady doesn't enjoy a visit from a handsome young man," she told him happily.

Beaming at her, Zeno quickly wandered over to his guards when they pulled out photos of his meal choices made to help him choose. He remembered what he liked best better with pictures, turning away from him Rena frowned, "So who is visiting today?" she asked him curious.

She wasn't expecting any visitors.

"The Destroyer of 11th Universe has come to ask you a request," The Great Priest told her.

"A destroyer?" Rena asked him surprised.

Nodding he held out a hand for her books, "Would you like me to accompany you?" The Great Priest asked her.

Smiling she shook her head, "No, you can stay with Zeno-sama, unless the Destroyer in question causes you concern. If so then I'll take your offer," Rena told him.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest headed over to Zeno passing over her books to the free guard, "No Belmod is the next upcoming star in the Destroyer racket. His universes has experience a very nice growth as of lately. He seems to be one of the few who actually listens to his angelic guide and shows no aggressive tendencies…so your safe to meet him alone if you desire to do so," he told her, remembering the progress Belmond had undergone the past decade or so.

Nodding at that, Rena nodded, "I'll go see him then, if you need me you know where to find me," she told him.

"I'll join you later for some tea," the Great Priest promised.

"I look forward to tea time then," said Rena.

Stepping out of throne room, Rena passed through the halls passing through two portals before she finally arrived at the great hall and when she arrived she was surprised when she found a small crowd. There was a small group of men in red and black uniforms with white gloves and boots, all of various species but the two who stood out were two young men toward the back.

One was a tall fellow with a thin muscular figure, he had an expressionless face with large glittering black eyes that took up a majority of his face. What she could see of his skin was grey and he was bald, and his ears were circular. He was young looking and probably still had room to grow in both height and muscle mass.

Beside him was a serious looking young man who too was bald with bulging veins, he had tan skin with pointed ears and yellow eyes. Covering his mouth was a bushy ginger moustache and he had an odd figure, his arms were quite long, and his hands were huge. He kept a trim figure with a slightly rotund stomach, that happened with age.

Save for Saiyans, that species kept in shape till death, save for the lazy of course.

Age didn't really touch Saiyans.

The grouped gentlemen however weren't the oddest sight in the room though. No, in Rena's opinion the destroyer at her daughter's side took the cake. He looked like a party clown. He was balding and what hair he had being bright red and similar to an afro. His skin was pale white, his eyes black with blue stars over them. He had a wide red smile and she would have to give him kudos for his fashion!

He wore the regular destroyer uniform, but his pants were divided in blue and pink, she always respected a man who could wear pink fearlessly.

Watching them all, she turned her gaze back to the grey young man and was surprised when she found him staring at her. Blushing slightly, she cleared her throat and called everyone's attention to her arrival. Giving a small curtsy, she smiled, "Greetings everyone, I apologize if I kept you waiting I was just finishing up with Zeno-sama's lessons for today," she apologized.

Turning to her, Belmod put on a smile and crossed the room till he was in front of her and then he sank to one knee as he greeted her, "Reverend Mother, thank you for taking the time to come see me today. I apologize for not scheduling a more formal visit and hate to ask you a favor after our first meeting, but Marcarita seemed to think you might be able to help me out," he said as behind him his uniformed men followed his example.

Gazing at him in surprised, Rena blushed she had never really had that kind of greeting. That kind of greeting was reserved for her husband and the King of All. Laughing a little uneasy, she waved her hands, "Please its quite alright, Lord Belmod. We can overlook formalities if the matters are pressing. Also, I truly appreciate the gesture but there's no need for someone of your stature to bow your head to a mortal of all things," she told him embarrassed.

Standing up at that, Belmod chuckled, "I have to respectfully disagree with you, after all you are no mere mortal, you're the mother to the angels," he said amused.

Rena was mortal, yes, but she was an important mortal being the wife of the Great Priest and mother to a number of angels. She was divine in her own way.

Smiling at that, Rena chuckled, "Very well, so, how may I help, Lord Belmod," she questioned him.

Nodding at that Belmod stood up, "My problem isn't particularly pressing in the traditional sense, but you see a couple of planets had appeared that are in need of my…touch. I wish there was another way, but it's come down to their destruction. I would still like to try and preserve something from the planets however. I've transferred a number of animal and fauna to my planet but when it comes to preserving their cultural history and actual history I was at a loss," he explained. He spoke eloquently and left out not a single detail as he explained his crises to her.

"You wish to preserve?" questioned Rena surprised.

Smirking at that, Belmod nodded, "Yes, I know, I've been teased by my fellow Gods a number of times about this oddity of mine. Still, I am what I am, I would like more than anything to keep the planets, but they are to violent. If I allow them to continue on they would be a threat to the peace once they reach space travel," he told her.

Nodding at that Rena smiled, "Right, so you wish to persevere their cultural imprint along with their histories all which can be recorded in the pages of books. Which I happened to be a collector of, which I'm sure Marcarita told you and that's why you're here," she said summoning it all up.

"You are correct, so…might I make a donation to your library?" Belmod asked her.

Smiling Rena nodded, "I never say no to new books, Lord Belmond. Feel free to bring as many as you want to the library, the Great Priest is always adding new wings, so the sky is the limit," she told him.

"Excellent!" Belmod said, with that he turned to the uniformed group and began to relay orders.

Watching the group, Rena was at first surprised by their rather showy nature. They moved with an energy that reminded her of a group of superheroes Zeno-sama use to watch. She forgot what universe the group came with, but they were teenage heroes who fought alien invaders. The first couple of hours she watched as the men moved truckloads of books.

She felt it was safe to say Belmod had copies of every book from each planet.

…at least she would have new reading material for days to come.

As the men worked though she slowly found herself becoming more uncomfortable with them as she listened to them. Excusing herself from them she began to shelve some of the books by hand rather than leave Marcarita to do the task with a wave of her staff. The more, the Pride Troopers they were called, spoke of justice the more uncomfortable she became.

She had never been fond of that kind of passion. Scanning through the titles she nearly had a heart attack when someone spoke to her from behind, "Reverend Mother," said a deep soft voice.

Letting out a startled cry, she fell to her knees and laid a hand over her heart as it hammered in her chest. That scared her more than usual. Looking back, she found the grey-skinned emotionless Pride Trooper along with the moustache Pride Trooper. Stepping forward the moustache one walked over, "Reverend Mother! We apologize!" he exclaimed.

Letting out a shaky breath, she shook her head and forced on a smile, "No, no, i-it's alright I was lost in thought the fault is mine," Rena told him. Grabbing the shelf, she attempted to pull herself up but found her legs to weak, oh dear, she worked herself up so badly she zapped all her energy. The Great Priest was not going to be happy with her.

Frowning Rena peered over with an apologetic and slightly embarrassed expression, "I hate to be a bother but, could one of you get my daughter or if she's unavailable my husband," she questioned.

Jumping to attention, the mustache one saluted her and ran off in a particular direction leaving her all alone with the quiet one. Peering over when he moved she watched him grab a chair and walk over toward her, placing it down he grabbed her and lifted her up easily before placing her in the chair. Uttering another apology, she peered up, "Um, did you need something by the way?" Rena asked. It was probably a little late now, but they obviously came here for a reason.

Peering down at her with his big eyes, the man frowned, "Marcarita asked us to assist you," he answered her quietly.

Nodding at that Rena frowned, "Right…so…um what's your name?" she asked awkwardly. She had never really mastered small talk, nor awkward situations.

"Jiren," he said quietly.

Nodding at that she pointed in the direction his teammate went and he answered without her asking, "Toppo," he answered.

Nodding again she fell back into silence as she tapped against her knees, pausing when the feeling felt rather dull she hid her whine. She couldn't feel her legs…she was in so much trouble. She didn't know why she let this work her up so much but what's done is done. Getting her second jolt, she almost slapped herself if not for Jiren's commented, "You do not like the Pride Troopers," he commented.

Looking up at Jiren's bold statement. Rena blinked in surprised, both at his assessment and his lack of…well, everything, most would have either looked embarrassed after saying something like that. Or at the very least annoyed or reproachful. He just gazed at her with nothing on his face, he didn't even seem like he was waiting for an explanation.

Frowning at that, she shook her head, "It's not like that," she told him.

Watching him turn to her she sighed, "I don't, dislike your group…I'm uncomfortable with their passion," she explained to him.

"Passion," Jiren muttered.

Nodding Rena kept her gaze on him, "I've been alive for a very long time and when you've been alive for as long as I, you come to understand something. Passion is a double-edged sword. It's good to have passion, passion can drive people to make life-changing discoveries, inventions, and stands. Yet, it also gives birth to dark things as well. Such as genocides, devastating weapons, and horrifying causes and I have an adverse to passion because I've been on other side of the wrong passion. You all fight for a good cause but you wouldn't believe how easy it is to confuse right and wrong. How thin the line gets and how easy it is for that line to blur. How easy it is to cross that line and never even realize it till some else comes and finally exposes it to you...Passion is more blind than justice," she told him.

She had seen so much as an observer and she began to understand why her husband had so little love for the universes beyond the palace. While he truly loved her, he didn't really care much about the world she came from. And she couldn't really fault him for that. After a while it just began to blur into on long mundane stream of repeated mistakes and accomplishments. Occasionally there was a mortal or world that made a splash but it never lasted too long.

Wrapping her arms around her middle when that uncomfortable feeling spread though her, she sighed, "I apologize if I offended you or your teammates, but I assure you it isn't personal, and I mean your group no ill-intent…I just find it uncomfortable to be around you," she told him.

Getting another measure of silence from the tall giant, if he was going to ever reply he never got the chance because it wasn't long before Toppo returned with Marcarita. Escorting Rena out of the library, Marcarita help her mother make the short journey to her room. Helping her dress and get into bed, the pigtailed angel frowned at her mother, "Were you recently sick, mama?" she asked.

Getting a soft no, she frowned before eyeing her mother, "You're not pregnant, are you?" Marcarita asked her disapprovingly.

Chuckling at that Rena shook her head, "No nothing like that, I'm still recovering. So, your father wouldn't allow me to have another baby so soon. He keeps a close eye on those kinds of things. I just worked myself up and burned through my energy reserves. I found…your Pride Troopers…a little hard to handle," she confessed to her daughter.

Pausing at that, Marcarita frowned, "…The Pride Troopers," she muttered confused. Seconds later her eyes widen as it came to her, letting out a sigh she frowned, "I'm sorry mama, I didn't think about that, I'm so use to their antics it didn't even dawn on me," she told her apologetic.

Shaking her head, Rena smiled, "No need to apologize, dear. I'm proud to see you've helped raise such a Universe, even your father praised it," she told her.

Seeing a please look cross Marcarita she nodded happily, "Belmod is one of the few who actually chose to learn what it meant to be a Destroyer. To many just waltz around thinking they're word is law, Belmod, though, had a strong sense of justice when he was doctored into the position!" she said smugly. No doubt wondering if she was ahead of her big sister Vados.

The two of them always seemed to be battling it out, she wished they get along better like Korn and Whis.

Watching her beamed, Rena frowned when her mind trailed back to Jiren. He was an odd fellow, mysterious too and he was like an unfinished book, a very good unfinished book. Peering up at her daughter she cleared her though, "By the way, Marcarita, who was that quiet fellow, he said his name was Jiren?" she questioned.

Perking up at that, a sly smile touched Marcarita, "Jiren caught your eye? I figure he might. Despite having no fighting skills or energy sensing capabilities, you've always had an eye for picking out the strong, mama!" she said amused. Swelling up she turned to her mother, "Jiren is a new comer to the Pride Troopers but his growth has been quite remarkable. I think he has the potential to reach Destroyer status...Toppo as well," she gloated to Rena.

Nodding at that, Rena frowned as she pondered the man, she wasn't sure what to make of him but no matter what he left an impression. It was almost a little unsettling if she was going to be perfectly honest, he didn't show anything which made her wonder was he reserved or hiding something?

She hoped it didn't become a problem, although he didn't seem like a bad guy.

Finally done with her gloating, Marcarita headed over, "Thank you for humoring Lord Belmod, mama! Make sure you rest okay," she said kissing her mother's cheek.

Chuckling Rena shook her head, "Thank you sweetheart," she told her.

* * *

 **I hoped you all enjoyed that!**


	5. Home

**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait I was going through some stuff but I was able to finish the chapter at last. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Thank you for reviewing** **Ninchfinch** **, S.P.3518,** **Wife of Tyki** **,** **bunnyxstar** **,** **Jackelyne8** **, ltj056, and** **My Nyas** **. To** **S.P.3518, thanks for pointing out Belmod's name for me...I'm going to go fix it after I post this chapter. I knew I was going to mess up one of their names, but my money had been on Liquiir.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super, I just love it!**

* * *

Home…

Home was forbidden to her. This apartment, it wasn't her home it was merely the residence she rested in and kept her few worldly trinkets. This city wasn't her home either just a stop in her journey and maybe her last stop if things worked out with the Great Priest. Still, while she was here among the mortals she was just reminded how she didn't have her home anymore.

Gazing at the newspaper she reread the article that started her homesickness. There was an article calling out to those of her blood to come home to experience the festival. Her favorite festival, the fall festival. Sighing for the fifteenth time, she frowned when a knock sounded at the door. Calling out for whoever to let themselves in she kept her eyes trained on the article.

Mama would be getting out her festival robes at this time getting them ironed and infusing them with the scent of cinnamon and pumpkin.

Papa would reteach her the steps she knew by heart.

That was what she did as the child, she was at the age when she transfer over to the adult rituals of the festival when she was banished. So, she never got to experience that side of things, maybe it was for the best, it might have lost its magic. Now it was forever enchanting. In her rose-color childhood memories, resting her cheek on her open hand she frowned.

Feeling a hand touch her cheek, Rena jumped and turned to find the Great Priest, "You look upset, someone at the library say something to you?" he asked her, sitting in the spare seat.

Shaking her head, Rena passed over the paper, "No, not that," she told him.

Taking the paper, The Great Priest scanned it before he landed on the article that was plaguing her, "…Your people, are you not able to return home? If you would like I could take you, you should tell your family where you'll be going should things work out between us. Something I feel quite certain of by the way," he confessed to her.

Smiling at that Rena peered over, "It really makes me happy to hear you say that…but…there's something I have to tell you. I really didn't want to bring it up, but I shouldn't hide it from you, all I ask that you please here me out!" she begged him, turning toward him.

Gazing at her pleading face The Great Priest place down the paper and nodded to her, "You have my attention, my dear Rena," he said.

Nodding at that, Rena looked down at her lap as she collected her thoughts, "…I know you've done research on me and who I came from," she told him. Turning to him, she frowned, "Why do you think I left my village? When most never do?" she asked him quietly.

Seeing him pause at that she watched as he passed through a number of thoughts, "…I always assumed you decided to leave because something happened to you. Perhaps a past lover became spurned and you left to prevent more trouble. If you bring it up like this I assume something happened and you were in fact banished," The Great Priest concurred.

Nodding at that, Rena held back her tears, "They framed me for murder," she confessed. Even to this day it stung that her own people decided she wasn't worthy to live among them. That they sought to banish her from everything she knew, to ultimately kill her. She knew they all expected her to perish in the outside world, she expected it but her will to survive had been strong. Looking over watching the Great Priest's expression she found him not judging her, "You believe me?" she asked.

Smiling at that, The Great Priest gazed at Rena in amusement, "I've been alive for quite some time, I know who is capable of what and you Rena. It would take very special circumstances for you to commit murder. However, even if you did kill it wouldn't concern me. My first wife killed thousands, her world was in the amidst of war but still," he said shrugging.

"Angels are certainly forgiving," commented Rena.

Chuckling at that, the Great Priest shrugged, "It's not like that…when you live on the other side for as long as I have you begin to look at things differently," he said. Eyeing her he smiled, "You'll see for yourself someday," he said enjoying her blush.

Smiling at that, Rena began to feel her earlier grief disappear, "I hope I can remedy your problems like this, should you actually be able to experience problems," she commented.

"I'm sure you will…now, please go on," the Great Priest beckoned.

Nodding Rena sighed and leaned back, "My mother and my father were considered the strongest in our village, their powers had no equals. Mama was a telepath, she could bend anyone to her will and make them believe whatever she wanted them to believe. Papa was a telekinetic, his mind was strong enough to even pick up statues that weighed a ton. When they came together the village rejoiced, and they had very high hopes for what their child would become," she told him.

Watching her, he frowned, "You weren't what they wanted," the Great Priest concluded.

Smiling at that Rena shook her head, "I wasn't what they wanted at all. The village watched my growth like a hawk and when I didn't show the power they wanted, they began to look for a way to kick me out. They felt I was a cursed, you think with us being as intelligent as we are we would stop believing in curses. My people still do though so I was banished, they believed that if I stayed something horrible would happen to the village," she told him. Looking down at her hand she frowned, "I wonder how differently it would have been if I could see the future like they wanted. I've had a total of eighteen visions and to be honest I don't even know what they were about," she told him upset.

Reaching over the Great Priest grabbed her hand, gazing at his hand Rena smiled, "I am happy I met you, I really am. To be honest I never thought much on love till I met you, back when I was in the village I never looked at the boys. Then when things settled down on the outside world I thought I would never meet someone who would accept me. Then I met you…but I miss my parents…I wonder if they miss me though. They never came for me…they barely spoke a word when I was accused…I don't even know if they believed my innocence," she told him with a sigh.

Standing up, Rena shook her head and forced on a smile, "Nothing good comes from sour memories, I'll make us tea," she told him. Watching her walk away he could see the tears she tried to hide from him but for now he chose to keep quiet. That was what she wanted, still, thoughts like these often had a hindrance on the human mind and he didn't want these thoughts to plague Rena.

She had the chance to be a wonderful mother, he could see it but if she was haunted by her own she stood the chance of failing. The memories of her own mother could affect her role as a mother and he wouldn't allow that. Rena would be his wife and bless him with more children, so as her husband he would help her and remedy things with her village.

Smiling at her when she returned he spent the rest of the evening with her. Turning toward her, he smiled, "I may not see you for a couple of days. I have a few things I must attend to," he told her.

Watching disappointment color Rena's eyes, he held in his chuckle, he really did enjoy how easy it was to read her emotions toward him. Reaching out for her, he cupped her cheek before laying a soft kiss to her lips, he could feel her quiver underneath his touch as she returned the kiss. Feeling her press into him eagerly, he smiled, she both craved and fear intimacy having never truly experience it.

Till him at least.

Pulling away from Rena he gazed at her with a smile in place, the next couple of days were going to be very long but it would be worth it in it. He would like Rena to enter a relationship with him, with no lingering regrets about her life as a normal human. He would make sure she had closure with her parents before she left her world for his. Grabbing her right hand, he place a kiss to the back of it, "I'll return as soon as I can," he told her.

Smiling at his words Rena nodded, "I know, I'll be waiting," she told him.

Once Rena was safely behind closed doors he took to the sky, returning to the King of All's palace he made his way toward Mojito's room. He would no doubt find his son with his nose buried in a book, the boy shared a love for the written word with Rena. He hoped that would help them bond in the future, walking over he smiled when his son lifted his gaze. Scrambling up Mojito tossed away his book, "Nothing happened with Zeno-sama this evening. We just put him to bed a couple of hours ago, so he shouldn't be getting up any time soon," he reported.

Nodding the Great Priest reached over to ruffle Mojito's short hair, "Good boy, thank you for taking care of the King of All. How did you feel taking on that responsibility?" he asked his son.

Shrugging at that Mojito smiled, "It wasn't hard, he doesn't do much except play games all day and randomly look at mortals. I had to look up a few things that he wanted to know but that wasn't hard, and his guards take care of food and all that other stuff. Your job is really boring, dad," he teased.

Chuckling at that the Great Priest summoned his staff and peeked in on the sleeping King of All, he was tuckered out after a day of nothing. Still it was better if he didn't have anything to do, after all if he did nothing then it meant universes went on. Speaking of which he needed to speed things along with Rena, it was a way's out, but Zeno was vying to downsize. Rena's universe was woefully undeveloped, both her gods were young and had no clue what they were doing.

Watching his father, Mojito frowned, "How are things with Rena-san? Shouldn't you have proposed by now, you've been at it for I think soon it'll be two years," he said.

Smiling at that the Great Priest did away with his staff, "Things are going well with Rena. Soon I will propose marriage, but I must take care of something before I ask her," he told his son.

Looking over Mojito smiled, "If it's how to propose marriage to her I found out, her clan actually has a distinct way to do all that. Rena-san's clan doesn't joke around with marriage, they take it seriously and they don't have a concept of divorce. They are till death do us part and even then, they don't part," he said reaching over to pull a medium sized red book off a shelf.

Opening up the book Mojito flipped through the pages till he arrived at a page with an illustration, passing it over to his father he smiled. Looking down the Great Priest found a couple standing in front of a large stone that looked more like clear crystal. Going on, Mojito began to explain the stones purpose, "They have this stone that rests in the middle of their town. When two young lovers think marriage, they go to the stone and place their hands upon it. The stone will glow red if they're complete compatible and will have a strong marriage. If it glows pink it means the love need to mature, if it glows purple it means infatuation, if it glows yellow its one-side love, and if it glows green then the couple is no good. If it glows red the couple will exchange talisman, indicating they now own each other's hearts and souls," he told him.

"Talisman?" questioned the Great Priest.

Nodding again Mojito took back the book and flipped to a new one before passing it over, this time when the Great Priest looked down he found a pregnant woman with her husband. They were both creating something and below there were assorted designs. There were medallions made from gold, silver, and wood; some were decorated with gems others rocks or paints. Then there were wooden carvings of animals, insects, flowers, or items, "When a woman becomes pregnant she and her husband will create a talisman for their child. The design is up to the parent and it can be anything but it's the first gift the child receives. They carry it with them to death if they never marry or if they marry they swap and carry their partners to death. I'm sure Rena wears one, if you think about it could can probably remember," said Mojito.

Frowning at that the Great Priest thought back to Rena, remembering every meeting he found he did notice something that never changed. She had a necklace she always wore. It was on a gold chain with a single silver medallion, it had a rose etched on one side and a book on the other.

Going on when he got his book back, Mojito smiled, "It's a symbolism of their life, when they marry they exchange each other's lives…their idea of marriage is simple but not unattractive. At least you don't have to plan a huge wedding like if she was born outside her clan!" he said.

Looking at his son surprised, the Great Priest smiled, "You've read a lot about Rena's people…are you eager to meet her?" he asked.

Blushing at that Mojito shrugged, "Um, well…I know she isn't my momma but, I thought it might be nice to know what a momma is like. I mean she'll have my siblings, so I can see what kind of mom she is…that'll be enough for me," he told his father, a wishful expression on his face.

Gazing at his son, the Great Priest walked over and patted his head, "Rena looks forward to meeting you as well, she hopes the two of you will get along," he told him.

"You've told her about me?" asked Mojito surprised.

Smiling, the Great Priest nodded, "Of course, you're my son, someone I love very much so it's only natural I would discuss you with Rena. She has high hopes you will get along with her, after all she loves the written word as much as you. She also believes in the power of knowledge, just like you," he told his son amused.

Perking up at that Mojito nodded as his mind filled with thoughts of Rena, he still didn't know what she looked like but soon he would know. Staying quiet as Mojito sunk into thought, the Great Priest finally cleared his throat, "Mojito, I need you to watch Zeno-sama for a couple of days this time," he said regaining his son's attention. Watching surprise color Mojito, he went on, "I usually try to keep it to only evenings when Rena gets off work, but I must do something. In order to remedy something that could affect her future as a mother I must do something in her world," he told him.

Perking up at that, Mojito stood up straight and looked him down seriously, "I promise, father. I'll take care of Zeno-sama!" he announced.

"Good boy," said the Great Priest.

* * *

Rena's village, the place where she had been born.

Standing high in the sky, the Great Priest gazed down at the village. It was a medium size village surrounded by a gorge and high walls. The only entrance was a drawbridge, there was probably a little over a hundred-people living there with most of the residence at the entrance all stone and wood houses. There was a single manor and the rest of the area was composed of a forest and farmlands, with a few houses out there.

It seemed they were completely self-sufficient, they even had their own generator creating electricity rather than getting it from a nearby town. Watching as the people chatted with each other, the Great Priest let out a small laugh. Everyone was blonde, there were many girls who had the same features as Rena and the men where only a head taller than the women. There didn't seem to be any signs of inbred, but it wouldn't be long before they would have to go outside. Otherwise they would all die out or have to turn to incest, distant cousins usually didn't have trouble. And there are cases of closer relatives creating children without problems but that wasn't something to seek out.

Summoning his staff, the Great Priest waved it to make him appear invisible before joining the men and women of Rena's village. Walking along the clobber stone streets, the Great Priest watched the villagers go about their business. Children chased each other as their parents went about their business, many were putting up decorations for a festival.

Finally stopping his tour of the town, the Great Priest looked around with a frown, now how to find Rena's home. He never got much out of Rena about her childhood. He never even got a description of what her childhood home looked like. All he knew was her parents' names. Marinette and Avery, it was too bad the townspeople didn't have phones. At least then he could just look them up in a phone book but oh well.

He just had to use the hand he was dealt with.

Gazing out at the streets Rena once roamed with her parents, he felt a slight pang in his heart, he felt quite discontent not being able to see her for the past few days. It took a while to lock onto this village and during all that time he hadn't been to Rena's once. Although he did cave and look in on her, she seem alright, but he was happy to see she missed him as well.

If her new arts and craft project was of any indication.

Traveling through the village he paused when he reached the very stone Mojito told him about earlier and found it was put in the middle of the town square. It didn't really have any protection but since it held such importance to the town he doubted anyone would attack it. Watching as a young girl and boy ran up to it with blushing apple cheeks, many others unknowingly joined him in watching the childish couple. Walking up a small stone path the girl took the left and the boy the right, reaching up together they both touched the stone and an energy from inside began to build up.

Watching on intrigued, the Great Priest was surprised when the stones energy began to invade the children's bodies. It seeped into every nook and cranny, once the energy thoroughly read them it retreated back into the stone and started to flash a kaleidoscope of color before flashing blushing pink. If he remembered correctly, Mojito told him pink meant the love needed to mature. Watching the children share a smile they ran off hand in hand.

Sighing he frowned, he missed that, he enjoyed coming back to someone after a day of watching Zeno-sama. Eternity spent alone was maddening, before he met his first wife he couldn't really remember his days. Once he married though and they had children he enjoyed himself. He liked having moments with his wife and enjoyed raising his children.

After his first wife die he waited a century before going out to find his second wife, he wished he went out sooner. Going through the loss alone was torture. So many times, he had been tempted to gather the Super Dragon Balls and make a wish. He knew though, that his first wife would have slapped him across the face for calling her back.

She had been content with her death despite not liking what she was dying too. He could still hear her curses about a disease of all things taking her. She had been so gun-ho on dying in battle. She stayed connected to her planet till the day of her death, helping and leading when she had the time.

After her he found his second wife, she had been a breath of fresh air. She was so genuinely kind but inside her was a power that dwarfed so many others. Not that she knew how to use it. The power was almost worthless in her hands but even if she knew how to wield it she wouldn't have done much with it. She had a heart of gold, she wouldn't hurt a fly…even though she was utterly terrified of bugs.

His time with her had been equally nice but just like his first wife…his second wife died. She just wasn't able to bounce back from her pregnancies. The energy she was known far and wide for became her undoing, shortly after Mojito was born she slipped off to the afterlife.

This time he decided to begin his search sooner and he was happy he did. He would have hated to miss out on Rena, she calmed his soul and listened to him. She didn't know it but her listening to him speak of his past wives helped him quite a lot. It felt strange to talk to his children about their mothers and then step-mother, but with Rena is was easy and she listened so attentively. She also didn't let jealousy affect her, she accepted his past with maturity that was usually lost on the youth.

Not to mention he quite enjoyed her mind, she had interesting views and was ahead of her planet by at least a century, if he gave her book from more advanced worlds it probably wouldn't be long before she was ahead of them. She had an understanding of everything it seemed, he truly hoped she passed down that trait to their children…they would look like him, but they could inherit her mind.

Walking around for an hour, he finally stopped when he heard Marinette's name whispered on the wind, pausing as he walked past two women he turned and found them whispering to each other. While it was rude to listen in on a lady conversation, he was in need of a direction to go in, so he would have to ignore manners for now, "Poor Marinette, she always gets so dejected around this time because of what happen to Rena," whispered one.

Nodding in agreement, her friend sighed, "Both she and Avery have been so depressed since her banishment, it's a wonder they haven't wasted away," she said in agreement.

Following the women's gaze, the Great Priest followed it to a woman who greatly resembled Rena in every manner save for the hair. Taking in this woman from afar he found familiar blushing apple cheeks that were no doubt as soft as Rena's. They even had the same shape of eyes although this women's eyes were a deep blue where her daughters were dark brown. They were so alike though, Rena had her mother's eye shape, cheeks, lips, not quite her chin but definitely her nose.

Then there was her hair it was short barely brushing her shoulder in golden ringlet curls, but other than the hair and eye color she was a perfect match for Rena.

So, this was Marinette, walking toward her he frowned at the misery painted on her face as she walked through the streets. Others parted for her muttering greetings that she swiftly ignored. Staying close behind he followed her all the way back to her home. It was in the middle, nice and cozy decorated in vines with pink and white flowers blooming. The small yard was transformed into a lovely well-groomed garden, so this was Rena's home.

Following Marinette up the steps he entered the home and took a moment to take in the view, it had a color scheme of brown, burgundy, and white. Family photos decorated the walls along with hand painted watercolor paintings. It seemed everything stopped after Rena left, there wasn't any sign of them having more children. Taking another second to look around, it wasn't long before Rena's father came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water, "Mari," he said gently.

He had the same shade of blonde that Rena did which was a shade or two lighter than Marinette's, other than that it was straight as a pin and kept short. His face was round, and he had the same shade of brown eyes as Rena. Avery had a calm demeanor too, one Rena processed herself.

Rena must have been very close with her father if she picked that up from him.

Frowning Marinette looked over with a frown, "Avery," she muttered.

Passing over the glass Avery smiled at his wife, "Tomorrow the festival will begin, there might be some hope of hearing from her," he told her.

Sighing at that Marinette took a drink from the cup as she nodded, "We're not going to hear from her Avery, she thinks we believed the elders over her. Which I don't blame her…we didn't go after her because we were stupid enough to believe we could find the truth. Now it's too late, even if we tried to follow her trail we would probably just get her caught rather than reunite with her. If she hasn't already been hurt by those outside…that world, we should have gone after her!" she muttered sitting down on the couch burying her face into her hands.

The outside world was so unforgiving to their kind.

Frowning Avery petted his wife's head, "Mari, we thought we could convince everyone she wasn't a killer…we just fail to realize that the elders didn't care. That they wanted her gone from the village because she didn't rise up to their outrageous expectations. She might had not had much in psychic prowess, but she was smart…smarter than me and you that's for sure," he said. He was sure Rena was out there living her own life, he knew better than anyone that she was adaptable.

It didn't matter what he threw at her, Rena was always able to take what he tossed at her and adapt to it, no matter what rules he changed.

Smiling as he listened to her parents, the Great Priest dropped the shield that blinded him to others and cleared his throat. Jumping up from the couch Mari whipped around gazed at him in shock while Avery shot up and threw up his arm. At once the Great Priest felt a blast of energy hit him, it was strong enough to ruffle his clothes and push him back an inch. Raising his arm, he batted away Avery's psyche blast, "I'm sorry but that won't work," he told Avery.

Glaring at him, Avery narrowed his gaze and the Great Priest chuckled when he felt Mari's presence in his mind, "That won't work either, but I commend you for trying. I was actually able to feel it. Usually I never notice…I guess Rena was right…you two are powerful," he said.

At the name of their daughter both straighten up looking stunned, "Rena? How do you know Rena?" asked Marinette about to run around the couch to reach him if not for Avery grabbing her.

Pulling his wife toward him Avery gazed at the Great Priest guarded, "Who are you?" he asked him carefully, he wasn't about to accept him simply because he mention Rena. Watching Avery as he took in his strange appearance the Great Priest smiled. He looked at him with fear and suspicion, much different than Rena when she first gazed at him. She looked at him with shock and awe.

Laying a hand over his heart, the Great Priest bowed his head, "I'm the Great Priest, I suppose you could call me Rena's love interest. I wouldn't really use the word boyfriend, nor would I use fiancé, but I will be your daughter's husband. That I can say without a doubt," he told them.

"Rena's husband?" asked Mari stunned.

Summoning his staff, the Great Priest thought of Rena and at once a hologram of her projected from the gem showing them all her at work. She was helping children find books at the moment. Smiling at her image he peered over and found Avery and Mari gazing on stunned, "She's gotten so big," Mari whispered, tears filling her eyes as she gazed at her daughter.

Watching himself, Avery frowned, "She's fitting in the outside world so easily," he muttered.

Dropping the image, the Great Priest smiled, "Rena is a survivor," he said. She didn't have much in the way of strength, but she was resourceful and smart. Something he hoped their children would inherited from her, after all while having strength was important. If you had no brain to back it up, you were not nearly as powerful and unable to fully utilize your power.

The fighter who could keep surprising you was a fighter who could survive.

He intended to ensure all his children were survivors, because Gods of Destruction were dangerous, and he wouldn't send his children to them empty-handed. That was his love. Clearing his throat regaining the room, the Great Priest smiled, "Let's sit shall we, I have some things I would to speak to you about, that involve Rena," he said.

* * *

Sitting at the table, the Great Priest sat on one end while Rena's parents occupied the other end sitting in between them on the table was treats and tea. Mari seemed quite accustomed to playing hostess, she offered him tea without a second thought. Rena was the same, despite not having house guest over much. She tended to keep her coworkers at a distance, same for her neighbors and he knew of no friends.

With the stigma attached to her people, Rena chose a life of isolation.

Her isolation didn't seem to bother her though, she was perfectly content with being acquaintances with her co-workers and spending all her time alone. Something that would come in handy after they married because life became pretty isolated. After Zeno-sama refused to welcome his pervious wives he had to make a castle nearby for them. He couldn't just leave them on their planets and fly back and forth every day, that would strain the marriage. While he considered it acceptable during the courting process he didn't when they married. It was just ridiculous.

That said after marriage they eventually found themselves bored. He could give them everything they wanted and give them plenty of entertainment, but he lacked in giving them companions. Both were bored out of their skulls till they started having children.

Rena though, whether she ended up at the palace or in a personal castle she would be able to handle the isolation with no problem.

"How do you know, Rena?" questioned Mari.

Frowning Avery piled on, "Not to mention, what are you? Who are you? What are you to my daughter? What's your relationship with her? And lastly, why are you here?" he asked firing question after question at him.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest looked at both anxious parents, "I met Rena when I saved her from a rather nasty fellow, he hired goons to kidnap her. I found myself interested in her because she was able to control herself despite the fear she no doubt felt. She was going to say her voice till she could use it when a hopeful opportunity cropped up," he explained.

"Kidnapping…I was afraid of that," whispered Mari sounding unsurprised.

Going on the Great Priest went on to Avery's questions, "To believe it or not, I'm an angel and no, I'm not pulling your leg. Who I am, I'm the Great Priest, I serve the King of All, the god who stands above all other gods. I can't tell you what I am to Rena, only she could answer that. My relationship with her is one of romance and necessity. I need a wife to give me children, I've been married twice before but each of my wives have died to natural causes and I'm courting Rena to be my third wife," he said.

"Why do you need children?" asked Mari confused.

Leaning back the Great Priest chuckled, "There are multiple universes, each universe as two gods one of creation and one of destruction. The Gods of Destruction are quite powerful and even though I've given them a crippling weakness I still need something to control them. That control comes in the form of my children, I train them to stand above all and in return they guide the dangerous Gods. Keeping them from destroying everything, after all even if they're destruction the mortal race is never to be wiped out. After all they are the reason of a God's existence, if there's no mortals then a God has no reason to exist," he explained.

Narrowing his gaze at that, Avery glared, "So what, Rena is your new brood sow," he asked furious.

Locking his gaze on Avery, the Great Priest gave the man a look that chilled him down to his very bones, "Please refrain from referring to my pervious wives in such a disrespectful manner. I cared deeply for each of them. If they were my…brood sows…I wouldn't have married them there would have been no reason if all I wanted was children," he said coolly.

Tensing up at his gaze, Avery looked away, "I apologize," he muttered nervously.

Gazing at him for another long uncomfortable minute, the Great Priest peered over to Mari, "I'm here today to help mend the fences between you two and Rena. The way things were left between the three of you could affect her future as a mother. Not to mention I would like for her to have no regrets when we marry, and she comes to my world. She can visit her world of course but I rather she tie up her lose ends before she leaves. Time creeps up on you," he told them.

"Mend fences," asked Mari.

Nodding the Great Priest peered at her, "She told me she never knew if you believed in her innocence, she was also saddened that you never came for her. She didn't want to admit how much it hurt her, but it did and I'm here to either remedy it or…make sure you don't hurt her further," he told them with a dangerous smile in place.

Peering on nervously, Mari shared a look with Avery who looked equally nervous. Chuckling at their expressions, the Great Priest smiled, "It would seem I don't have to worry about the latter though, so now we must come up with a plan to bring you to Rena, so you may talk," he said amused.

"Where exactly is she?" asked Mari nervously.

Frowning at that the Great Priest summoned his staff and peered into the jewel, zeroing in on Rena once more he finally found the name, "Seon," he told them.

"Seon!" exclaimed Mari stunned.

"Seon," confirmed the Great Priest.

* * *

Sewing the various animals of her planet was how Rena spent her free time. Ever since the Great Priest filled her evenings she began to feel bored when he couldn't come see her. So, to quell that boredom because she refused to go out at night, going out at night was just asking for trouble, she turned to books. Books that would give her new skills!

Gazing at the lavender fur creature in her hands, Rena smiled, it wasn't perfect, but it was fairly decent considering she had only been at this for a small while. Sighing to herself she put down her small animal and sat back in wonder, the Great Priest. He had more or less told her on several occasions that they would wed, how exactly did that happen though?

She knew how people of her home wed, she had even been to a couple of weddings in the outside world where the parties lasted a week and the ceremony was about the bride. Rena always liked how her people didn't marry without a strong bond, but she would also admit she kind of like the ceremonies of the outside world.

The pure white glittering dress complete with a veil and train, but aside from the dress she wasn't really big on the huge display along with all the drinking. While she was all for making merry there were too many people who didn't understand restraint. They drank and drank till they were nothing more than an embarrassment to the mortal race.

How did angels marry though?

The Great Priest, he told her he had been married twice, so did he marry his wives' ways or was there a special way for an angel to marry. It was a curious thought. She was kind of intrigued to know if they had their own customs, because there was no way she could marry her way anymore. Not that it mattered, she didn't need the stone to tell her she and the Great Priest were a good match and it wasn't as if they could exchange talismans.

He had none; plus, she didn't feel she could accept his.

Shaking her head Rena ignored that and head for her bedroom to get more fabric, she still had a couple of hours till bed, so she would make more. She would give away what she made tonight to the children who came in tomorrow. Grabbing swatches of fabric, she paused when she heard a knock at the door, pausing Rena frowned, she never got visitors this late.

Putting down the fabric she headed for the door, perhaps the Great Priest finished his business and decided to come for a visit. Unlocking the door, she peered out and found said man's back facing her, opening the door up wide she smiled when he turned to her, "Rena! You look well," he said.

Stepping back, she smiled, "I'm glad you're here…I've missed you!" Rena told him truthfully.

Walking in the Great Priest smiled at her, "I felt the same, its amazing how fast I became use to your company despite spending centuries without it!" he said in amusement. Heading inside he paused when he found an accumulation of stuffed animals littering the living room.

Looking at the mess Rena sighed, "I figure I learn a new skill while you were gone, I would offer you one to give Mojito but from what you said he's probably to old for stuffed animals. Boys tend to get turned off them after a certain age unlike girls. I still sleep with teddy bears," confessed Rena.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest reached out to grab a very colorful bird that was native to Rena's world, if he remembered correctly it was referred to as a rhina. It was similar to a phoenix. Looking over he smiled, "He probably wouldn't mind one, same with Zeno-sama," he said.

Chuckling at that, Rena nodded, "Then you can take some back to both!" she told him happily.

Nodding at that the Great Priest turned to her with a smile, "Rena, I would like for us to marry," he said just charging ahead. Watching when Rena's mind stalled, he walked over to her and cupped her face, "I don't know your direct feelings toward marriage, but I do know you expect a proposal from me and after two years together I feel we make a good pair. So, if you agree with me I would like to schedule a meeting with Zeno-sama for the two of you to meet. After you two meet I'll begin preparations and we'll wed and you'll leave the mortal realm to live with me and Mojito," he told her.

Frowning at his words, Rena took a step back, "Why the sudden proposal? I mean, I know its always been the ending to our relationship. After all we met because you were seeking a new wife and it has been two years, but this feels a little out of the blue to be perfectly honest," she told him.

Smiling at that the Great Priest grabbed her hand and lead her into the living room. Seating himself next to her he turned, "Nothing has really changed on my end, after all Zeno-sama's schedule at the moment resembles your planets. When he's awake you're at work and when you get off he begins to wind down from his day, so I've never really had issues with coming to see you. When you retire I go home and train Mojito till Zeno-sama awake to start his day," he told her.

"Alright, but that still doesn't explain the sudden proposal," Rena commented.

Nodding the Great Priest smiled, "I'm getting there, as I was saying, there are no issues regarding schedules seeing how I don't sleep and Zeno-sama's schedule is rather consistent. There is no reason to ask for your hand in marriage so soon other than me wishing to have you with me," the Great Priest told her. Watching her face turn into that lovely shade of pink he grew fond of, he smiled, "I'm not sure if I'm a romantic man but I do know one thing, I like the woman I love to be with me. Be it in my home or bound to me though marriage, so Rena…will you accept my proposal?" he asked her.

Gazing at him Rena laughed, "My answer is of course yes, I told you when we met I don't think its physically possible for me to tell you no. Not to mention you're the only one I could ever even think to marry. You're the only one who even made me think of marriage as a possibility. Till you I had planned to just travel till I finally passed on," she told him amused. As if she would ever tell him no, she didn't think she had the capability to tell him such a thing.

Chuckling at that the Great Priest rose from his seat, "I'm happy to hear you say that, now, to give you your engagement gift!" he said summoning his staff.

Frowning at that Rena stood up herself, "An engagement gift? Didn't you just do this spontaneously?" she asked him completely confused.

Closing one of his eyes as he looked through his crystal, the Great Priest smiled, "Yes and no, I went after your present and while I was with it I decided I would go ahead and propose marriage," he said.

Stepping back at that Rena watched as he began to concentrate, during her time with him she had come to understand that the Great Priest had an almost limitless power. With that power he was able to do just about anything. He once healed her after she cut her hand open during cooking, another time he had been looking at a dress in a fashion magazine. He created it out of thin air and then turned it a different color from what the dress was printed in.

He even used it to show her his children in their different universes and once he had to take a call from his youngest son, Mojito.

Standing back waiting for him to finish whatever he was doing Rena shielded her eyes once his staff began to glow, peeking out once the light receded Rena felt her stomach do a row of backflips. Why? Because standing in her living room where two individuals she never thought she see again, they looked just as she left them.

Mama and Papa…

Lifting a hand to her mouth she gazed ahead with tears in her eyes, this wasn't real right. Taking a step back she looked over to the Great Priest with total confusion. She never even told him what they looked like, she didn't have photos either so how could he make them. Not to mention, was there absolutely no limit to his power?!

Turning to her, the Great Priest nodded to her parents, "Rena, you may have not voiced it, but I know that your eviction is a source of pain. Not just the eviction though, I could tell you've wondered about your parent's thoughts on it. So, before we marry I'll allow you to find out just what they think so you can move toward the future with no lingering doubts about yourself," he said.

"You did this for me?" Rena asked him softly.

Smiling at her the Great Priest nodded, "Of course I did, your to be my wife, that means I will soothe your woes just as you will soothe mine when they appear. I'll leave you alone with your parents, it'll take some time to acquire that stone from your village. I'll have to put the village to sleep for twenty-four hours, although I supposed I could just leave a replica till I bring back the original. Then no one has to sleep," he said making his way for her door.

"Stone…wait!" cried Rena going after him.

Pausing the Great Priest looked back, "Yes," he asked.

"What's this about a stone from the village?" Rena asked him, surely, he wasn't discussing _that_ stone.

Turning to her the Great Priest chuckled, "You know what stone, the one that is a part of your village's marriage traditions. I might not be a norm in your world, but I intend to give you a normal wedding, no matter what you will be allowed to marry the way you want," he said.

Frowning at that, Rena shook her head, "I don't need to get married the villages way," she told him.

Seeing his surprise Rena smiled at him, "I don't need some stone to tell me you're my perfect match and I don't want to exchange talismans. First you don't have one and second…the exchange means we belong to each other forever in life and death. My people don't remarry and don't divorce. When I have our first child I might ceased to age but your first and second wife were still able to die, and I know you. You would take the promise seriously and I don't want that for you. Whenever I died, I want you to be able to move on. I don't want you to stop with me and become lonely. If I die, I want you to find happiness again. So, I'll marry your way," she told him.

Looking at her surprise, the Great Priest smiled and nodded, "…Very well," he said making his way out once more. Closing the door behind him he paused as a frown touched him, "Hmm, I supposed now, I have to discover how a wedding works…my way," he said summoning his staff, so he could head back to Zeno-sama's castle. He had a lot to prepare, also he would be acquiring some help from his son to create an angel's idea of marriage.

* * *

Sitting in total silence, Rena gazed at her feet nervously. After the Great Priest left everything went silent she didn't know what to say to her parents after so many years. It seemed it was the same for them, looking for something to do she ended up making tea and even set out cookies. Everything laid untouched on the coffee table in front of her.

Clutching her knees, she could feel that question building up in her throat, that question she had spent so many years dreaming up answers too. Some dreams good and some bad. What would be the reality, if they here did that mean their answer was good…or did her, future husband, make them come and fake an answer. If that was the case, she didn't know what to feel.

Part of her would be sad of course that her parents didn't believe her innocence, but a bigger part of her would be warmed by the fact the Great Priest went so far to give her peace. Be it fabricated or not! Hearing a throat clear she looked up to find her mother smiling at her, "The Great Priest, he's quite the odd fellow, but he seems to love you very much, I'm glad you found someone," she told her.

Smiling back at Mari, Rena nodded, "The Great Priest, sometimes I have to pinch myself to remind me I'm not dreaming him up," she told her, the warmth of her love for the man enveloping her heart and soul. What would have happened to her if she never met him? Even if she deleted Devon's kidnapping she didn't think she would have lived a happy life without him with her.

When she looked at her past self through her present self's eyes she saw a girl who was half alive, always hiding never truly being who she wanted to be. It felt like she blossomed into a woman upon meeting the Great Priest. Frowning at Rena's blissful expression, Avery sighed, "Its kind of hard to accept he's an actual angel. A father always wants to say no man is good enough for his daughter, but its kind of hard to say that when you daughter is with a deity of all things," he sighed.

Chuckling at that Rena smiled, "I would say I had a hard time accepting his status too, but he's so special that I knew from the moment I laid eyes on him he was significant. His claim of being an angel made sense to me rather than sounding preposterous," she admitted.

Gazing at their daughter, Avery and Mari shared looks before clearing their throats, "Rena, before we catch up me and your father want you to know something," said Mari drawing her attention. Holding her daughters gaze Mari smiled, "We believed in your innocence. I'm sorry if it didn't appear that way, we were trying to disprove the elders claims. We were foolish enough to think an actual mistake had been involved," she explained.

Grabbing Mari's hand Avery nodded, "We gathered evidence for two years. Every time we presented evidence however, the elders found some way to say we were manipulating things. Or that what we had was completely circumstantial in some way or another. By the time we realized they were just getting rid of you because you didn't fit their outrageous expectations too much time had passed. We were worried if we went looking for you in the outside world we would draw attention to you. Then in turn just get you hurt," he explained.

Feeling tears of relief build up, Rena let out a chuckle as a weight she never realized weighed as heavily as it did, lifted from her stomach. Reaching up to wipe away her tears that sprinkled down like light rain soon became a storm, being embraced by her parents she allowed her tears to fall. She was so happy she met the Great Priest and she hoped she could be a wife worthy of him!

* * *

Pulling out of his day dream of the past, the Great Priest peered around the dimly lit bedroom and smiled, it had been quite some time since he last thought his proposal to Rena. It all started with her being home sick. Looking to his left he gazed at his slumbering wife who was currently tucked away in her dreams, reaching over he brushed back some hair that came loose from her braid.

Rena, his longest living wife, pulling away he smiled, it felt like yesterday they married.

He could still remember all the strange suggestion Mojito had given him for the wedding, it had been both amusing and frustrating coming up with a ceremony. He never really gave it much thought to be truthful. For his first and second wife, he married them the way their people felt bound two people together to him it felt like true unity between them after they laid together the first time.

Of course, he was old fashion, but then again, so was Rena.

That said, despite marrying his way Rena did hold onto one part of her people's tradition, reaching into his shirt he pulled out the medallion that had been given to her at her birth. Rena still promised herself to him in life and death, giving him her medallion and since that day he didn't take it off once.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**


	6. Mother

**A new chapter for you, I was working on this one at the same time as the last one, this one will be told mostly from Mojito's perspective as he ponders what makes a mother. So I hope you enjoy and thank you to Ninchfinch and My Nyas for your reviews last chapter!**

 **Also feel free in the reviews or through PM to tell me what you would like to see in future one-shots, like if you would like to know about how something happened between the Great Priest and Rena. Or between Rena and the children of the Great Priest she didn't have. That said though, I will not be writing a lemon, I have no confidence in writing those lol. It would turn out very bad if I tried no doubt.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

Mother.

By definition a mother was; a female parent of a child.

A parent was; a father or mother, an ancestor, precursor, or progenitor. A source, origin, or cause. A protector or guardian. Any organism that produces or generates another.

He had a father, the Great Priest was his father, but his mother was someone he never met. Closing the book in his lap, Mojito frowned, his mother died due to being sick and weak during his time in her womb. She was just unable to bounce back and passed away before he even gave his first smile, but soon he would be getting a mother.

Standing up, he slid the book back onto the shelf and looked around his room with a frown, technically she would be his step-mother, but she would be the only mother he knew. Well met, he knew his mother thanks to Congnac and Cukatail, his elder brothers. They were his full-blooded siblings while Awamo, Sour, Cognac, and Martinu were his half siblings.

They were only half because they had a different mother.

Frowning he gazed at his walls, he didn't really know his siblings too well, Martinu came to visit sometimes but all in all they were very busy with their jobs. He was being trained to do the same thing as them, guide a mortal tuned god. It seemed preposterous to him, but his dad told him it was the truth and soon he was going to have more siblings who would train with him.

Siblings who would be delivered through this mortal woman called Rena…what would their relationship be, they would have one because she was allowed to live here. Zeno-sama likes her so she's allowed to live in the palace with him and father. Getting up he made his way out of his room, exiting into the hall he traveled through the halls absentmindedly.

Trailing his fingers along the wall he looked up and pondered, mothers, they were described in his books as the caregivers. While their roles could go between caregivers or providers, they almost always they started off as caregivers. Men could do it, but women almost always did it, frowning at that he cocked his head. His father was doing alright. He was happy and healthy, but what would a mother do differently from a father.

His studies told him females were more affectionate than men, he supposed that made sense, Martinu was far more affectionate with him than his siblings. Oh well, time would give him the answer soon, because it was only a matter of time till Rena arrived to live here.

Then he would understand what a mother was.

* * *

Staying hidden Mojito gazed in secret at father's new wife. She stood as tall as him and he was surprised to find her hair almost touched the floor. He didn't know mortals allowed their hair to grow so long…he suppose it could be useful. If she ever got cold she could use her hair as a scarf, although now that he thought of it that might be uncomfortable.

Listening to her speak with father, Mojito smiled, her voice was a much higher pitch but he kind of liked it, it sounded…nice. Slipping closer to father and Rena, he paused when her scent reached him, and he found she smelled differently than what he was use too. Like flowers…and sugar, with a dash of vanilla, Martinu didn't smell like that, although she did smell better than his brothers.

Slipping in closer and closer, he found himself more and more enamored with the idea of mothers, they seemed so pleasant compared to other things. Once he was closer he stiffened when father gazed knowingly toward him. Waiting to be called out he sighed when father did just that, "Mojito, there is no need to hide…if you wish to meet Rena come out here and introduce yourself properly," he scolded.

Blushing at that, Mojito sighed but did as his father commanded and stepped out to properly introduce himself to Rena. Sighing he bowed his head and uttered his name and a greeting before waiting for Rena to do the same. Peering up, he stalled when she smiled at him, "It's very nice to meet you too, Mojito-kun!" she told him happily.

Mother's had very nice smiles…Rena's made him feel comfortable and warm.

He couldn't help but smile right back at her, "Mojito," spoke his father. Looking over to the Great Priest he waited for him to speak, "Can you show Rena around the castle…I have a few things I need to attend to before I could. So, would you mind?" he asked him.

Perking up at that, he nodded, eager to be around this creature known as mother. With that the two of them were left alone. Walking around slowly with her he pointed things out and found she listened to him closely, before long they arrived at his room, "This is my room till I leave to be a guide…then it'll be my room again if Zeno-sama erases my universe," he told her. Then with a shy smile, he twiddled his fingers, "Would you like to see?" he asked her.

"I would love to see your room," said Rena sweetly.

Nodding at that he stepped toward the wall and at once the wall moved upward creating an archway, feeling Rena follow closely behind him he turned to face her. Watching as she moved around, he smiled when she paused at his bookcase, "You like reading huh?" she asked him.

Nodding at that question, Mojito beamed, "I like science and history most!" he told her happily.

Chuckling at that, Rena turned to him, "Mythology and fairytales were always my favorite subject," she told him amused.

Frowning at that he cocked an eyebrow, "Isn't that just fantasy stuff?" he asked her.

Shrugging at that, Rena nodded, "With mythology its more embellished history there are seeds of truth in the fantasy. Then for fairytales they hide lessons in stories," she told him.

"Why not just teach the lesson, why hide it in a story," Mojito asked curious.

Laughing Rena scratched her cheek, "Well human children tend to not pay attention when you try to teach them lessons, so parents created fairytales to teach them lessons. I was the same, but I supposed a smart child like you probably wouldn't need a fairytale to learn his lesson," she praised him, even reaching out to pat his head after a moment of hesitation.

Blushing at that Mojito tucked his arms behind his back, "I…um…wouldn't mind learning about those tales…they might be useful when I get my destroyer. I would also like to hear about your worlds mythology…if you don't mind," he said shyly.

"I would like that," said Rena happily.

* * *

A new fact about mothers.

They didn't like fighting, sitting in front of Rena as she spread some strong-smelling stuff onto his scratches, Mojito found her gazing at his wounds with disapproval. He knew though, that she wasn't disapproving of the fact that he got hurt, but rather the fact he had been hurt.

She wasn't disappointed in his skill, she was worried.

"Why don't you like fighting?" Mojito asked her curiously.

Keeping quiet at first, Mojito waited patiently as Rena gathered her thoughts, "…I don't like it when people I love get hurt. How could I do anything but hate it," she said.

That threw him for a loop. Gazing at Rena with wide eyes he leaned forward surprised, "You love me?" Mojito asked. They had only known each other for close to a year and while he liked her very much he didn't know about love quite yet. Books told him different things about it, so he was trying to figure that all out on his own, but Rena already knew?!

Smiling at that, Rena didn't pause as she answered him, "Of course I do, I know I didn't give birth to you, but I love you like you're my son. I love you and all your siblings. How could I not love you, you're your father's children!" she told him happily.

Smiling back, he winced when the smelly stuff stung one of his injuries, "You know dad only makes us train, so we don't have to worry about others right?" Mojito asked her. His father wanted him to be one of the strongest in his Universe. So, he wouldn't have to worry about anyone should they go out of control and prove themselves stronger than his destroyer.

"I know, he explained that all too me after we met…but I still worry," Rena told him patting his head.

Smiling at that he nodded, so, he could also add mothers worry excessively!

* * *

Standing beside Rena, Mojito peered over and gauged her reaction. Today would be the first time she would witness a universe disappearing. It would be his first time too, but he had been taught about this stuff ever since he could actually understand what was happening. Frowning down at the unsuspecting Destroyer and knowing Kai, he stepped close to Rena as he remembered his father's words to him before this meeting.

' _I need to leave Rena's protection to you today. I suspect the Destroyer to cause some trouble and I must protect Zeno-sama, so must I entrust Rena to you.'_

Tightening his fist, he gazed on determined, he would protect Rena like father asked. If that Destroyer went out of control, he would shield Rena from its attacks.

The destroyer who was getting erased was a bit of a troublemaker and hadn't been doing a satisfactory job as of lately. He used his position in a way his father disapproved, he was stealing women across the universe to serve in his harem. Raping girls, his repulsive acts didn't stop there either he was doing the opposite of what a destroyer's job was.

He was supposed to help his Kai stop evil, but if anything, he was protecting evil and killing good.

His Kai finally had enough and came to the Great Priest pleading he stop him, he didn't even care that his destroyer's end meant his…he just wanted the evil to be stopped. Gazing down at the somber looking Kai, Mojito let a small swell of sympathy fill him. He felt bad for that Kai, he was pretty decent despite working with something so despicable.

Glaring at the man, Mojito shook his head, seriously, if this is what happened to a destroyer without an angel guide he understood why his father intended to have his children watch over the universes. While mortal's lives were more or less mundane, and they were cursed to repeat their mistakes that didn't mean they weren't allowed to live.

Besides, individuals could be quite fun. Look at Rena, she lots of fun to be around, not to mention she was warm and comfy, he enjoyed his time with her. He wondered if he could find a mortal in his universe like her to be friends with. He wouldn't mind befriending interesting mortals! For the first half of the meeting everything went according to plan.

The God gave a false report as suspected, all the while his Kai furrowed his brow. Then it came, taking a step to stand in front of Rena, Mojito watched as his father took point. Tucking his arms behind his back, the Great Priest began to retell everything the Supreme Kai told him. All the while the God of Destruction's face paled till it was almost sheet white. Finally ending, the Great Priest narrowed his gaze, "You've fallen from grace, I told you the day you took the mantel what was expected of you, beings who are as destructive as a God are to be dealt with. Evil may not take over a universe and you are to help your Kai keep life going. Yet you disobey and let evil run rampant, even encourage it. Your actions are so shameful your Kai came to me begging for me to end it all," he said sternly.

Joining the Great Priest side, the King of All frowned at the God of Destruction, "Evil is bad, I want good people in my universes! Not bad, your supposed to get rid of bad people!" he scolded. With that Zeno-sama rose his hands and all hell broke loose, leaping back the God of Destruction rose his own hands charging up an attack.

Rising up his staff when two balls of dark destructive energy came toward him and Rena, Mojito jumped in surprise when two arms grabbed him and pulled him away. Looking up Mojito found Rena with her eyes squeezed shut looking frighten but she was shielding him. Lifting his staff, he shielded them from the blast, the destructive energy bounced off his shield. The balls weren't even strong enough to leave a crack on his shield.

Patting Rena's arm, he smiled when she cracked her eyes, "It's okay, I shielded us," he told her.

Pulling away from him, Rena peered up at the shield before sighing, "Right…I'm sorry…I probably just made things harder for you, didn't I?" she asked embarrassed. Turning back to the scene Rena found the Great Priest had already taken care of the God of Destruction. He was currently lying unconscious on the floor, once the Great Priest stepped back Zeno-sama raised his hands again.

Sighing the Supreme Kai sank to one knee and issued an apology to Zeno-sama before disappearing, blinking out of existence along with his God of Destruction. Watching the small God lower his hands, Rena frowned, so that was Zeno-sama's powers. She hoped it would be a good long while before she witnesses that again, turning back to Mojito she frowned when he gazed at her.

He didn't seem angry or anything, but he had a strange look in his eyes.

Frowning Rena bent down slightly to get eye level with him, "Is something the matter?" she asked him softly, she hoped she didn't do something to him when she tried to shield him.

Looking down then back up at her, Mojito frowned, "Why did you grab me?" he asked her.

Standing up straight at that, Rena blushed, "Sorry, I know I probably made it a little more difficult for you, but that was kind of instinct. I know I can never replace your mother, but we've spent so much time together I can't help but feel protective of you…my body moved automatically," she told him.

Gazing at Rena stunned, Mojito looked down embarrassed, he was strong enough to take a blast like that and bounce back. Rena though, she would have died instantly, but she tried to shield him.

New fact about mothers, they were selfless when it came to their children!

* * *

A new baby, it should be a joyful occasion.

Mojito had a new sibling that would join him in training and just be around him. He was no longer alone, and his family had grown…but, he wasn't happy. Gazing down at the squishy blue baby, Mojito frowned, his new sibling was a girl and the Great Priest told him she was named Vados. Both father and Rena looked so happy to see her.

He couldn't understand it either, this baby made Rena go crazy! Throughout the entire pregnancy her emotions had gone wild, sometimes she would cry for no reason and other times she became furious. Then when she wasn't crying or glaring she was puking up everything she ate. It didn't stop there though, in the beginning Rena could barely keep her eyes open. She almost slept through the first two months and then she was plagued with back pains and so many other things.

No matter what the baby put her through though, she would place a hand on her growing stomach and smile in a way that left him with a warm feeling. Stepping back Mojito gazed at Vados before peering over to Rena who was resting comfortably against a large pillow a book in her lap. While she didn't have to go through the pain of birth thanks to father she was still weak.

Not only did her body have to get back to normal, but she had to recover her energy. Something that seemed to be a slow progress, her energy was moving at a snail's pace. Walking over to Rena he leaned on the bed and peered up at her, "How can you like, Vados?" he asked her.

Looking up from her book, Rena closed it and put it to the side as she gave him her full attention, "What do you mean?" she asked him.

Frowning Mojito looked back at Vados's bassinet, "She made you puke, you hated smells, your emotions were all over the place, and she made your body hurt all over! Yet you were so happy when she came? How can women like babies! They're horrible to you," he exclaimed confused.

Laughing at that Rena reached over and patted his head, "Babies are blessings, Mojito. Sure, there is some pain involved when you have a baby but that's just to help you appreciate the good. Also, when you look at the big picture, back pain and throwing up is a small price to pay when you make a new life," she told him amused.

Furrowing his brow Mojito turned and let out a frustrated sigh, "I don't understand, she made you go through so much junk, yet you love her…I never made you go through that junk," he grumbled jealously, he never made Rena puke up her breakfast.

Gazing at Mojito surprise, Rena blinked before peering over to Vados. So that was it, he was worried she wouldn't love him now that she had Vados. Or that she would favor Vados over him, smiling at that Rena tapped his shoulder and when Mojito turned to her she leaned over to kiss his forehead. Jumping back at that Mojito blushed as he raised a hand to hover over his forehead, "Wh-What was that for?" he asked in embarrassment.

Smiling at him, Rena reached over to flick his forehead, "Silly Mojito, I still love you too. I'll love you even if you cause me pain because you're my son as much as Vados is my daughter. So, don't worry, what we have won't fade away, okay," she told him gently.

Looking away embarrassed, Mojito turned away, "I'm going to train," he said embarrassed.

With that he rushed out of the room rushing down the hall Mojito paused before feeling a smile take place, he could add a new fact. Mother's always know how to make you feel better, even when you don't know you were upset!

* * *

Sitting across from Vados, Mojito held up her favorite toy trying to get her to crawl. Waving the overstuff cat plush Mojito smirked when she reached out wiggling a little as she attempted to go forward. Still no dice though, "Come on, Vados," he taunted holding it closer only to yank it away when she reached for the toy.

Laughing when she gave him a frustrated shriek, he smiled, "Sorry but giving the teary eyes only works on, Rena and father!" Mojito teased.

Looking back when he heard footsteps, Mojito found said couple coming toward him, "You really shouldn't tease your sister," said the Great Priest.

Sitting back Mojito smiled, "I'm not teasing her, I'm trying to get her to start crawling. Martinu, said I was already crawling at Vados's age. You two coddle her to much," he said once more waving the cat in front of her.

"I do not coddle," said the Great Priest frowning.

Giving a humorous chuckle, Rena peered over to her husband, "You kind of coddle," she told him earning an exasperated expression from her husband. Smiling back, she shrugged, "I coddle because she's my first baby-baby…I'm still learning," she told him defensively.

Peering back catching his father's annoyed expression Mojito smiled as he moved the cat closer to Vados, "Martinu said you coddled her too, apparently you like the girls better," he said pulling the cat back when Vados made a swipe for it.

Frowning at that, the Great Priest sighed, "Well I've only raised one daughter, so I still have some things to learn about the fairer sex. I've had plenty of practice in raising boys seeing how I have six," he muttered.

Laughing at that Rena walked over and picked up Vados who rolled over choosing to ignore her elder brother, "Maybe we'll have plenty of girls for you to practice on," she told him amused. Leaning over she gave Vados a kiss to her forehead, "Also Vados will crawl when she's ready! Isn't that right sweetheart?" she asked the baby.

Gazing absentmindedly at her mother at first, Vados chuckled as she reached out grabbing the long strands of blonde hair. Sighing at that Mojito stood up, "Now she'll never learn to crawl!" he said.

At that Vados stopped playing with Rena's hair as she turned to Mojito a tiny scowl playing on her lips, gazing at her baby Rena sighed. She was still getting use to the difference between angels and humans. Human babies were utterly oblivious to everything during the first few years of life but not angel babies. Vados was able to understand things already at three months. Martinu even told her that while her growth would resemble humans she would do things much earlier than a normal baby.

At one-month Vados was already able to lift her head, roll over, and do mini-pushups. She even recognized the word no and what it meant along with her own name.

It seemed now at month three she could recognize when people were talking about her, "Vados," said Rena softly. Turning back to Rena, Vados peered up with wide eyes looking both annoyed and curious and Rena smiled, "Would you like to prove your big brother wrong?" she asked her amused.

At that her little girl gave out an incomprehensible babble as she wiggled in Rena's arms, laughing at that she knelt down and set down Vados gently before moving a small distance away. Sitting down she smiled at Vados as the little girl wiggled around no doubt figuring out crawling. Standing back father and son watched as Vados rose up on all four. Placing a shaky arm forward, Vados first fell but after the third attempt she manage to scoot forward.

Clapping her hands, Rena beamed, "Good girl, Vados!" she cheered.

Looking up Vados smiled happily at her mother before crawling another inch, then another and another till she reached her mother at last. Picking her up Rena placed a kiss to the baby's forehead, "That's my girl!" she praised before looking over to Mojito, "See she just had to want to do it!" she praised tickling the baby.

Rolling his eyes, Mojito walked over and passed over the stuffed animal, "So, if I want to get you to do something I just have to make you prove me wrong huh?" he asked Vados poking her nose.

Laughing Rena petted his head, "There, there, she wasn't trying to prove you wrong. Isn't that right Vados, you just wanted to show your big brother you could do as he asked but on your terms!" she cooed to the baby.

Smiling at that Mojito sat down and took Vados from Rena, smiling at his little sister he peered over to Rena as he recorded a new fact about mothers.

They understood what a baby wanted best!

* * *

Gazing down at baby number two, a boy named Korn who laid quietly in his crib, Mojito peered over to Rena who sat on the bed with Vados doing her hair in various styles. Vados wanted to find her look, so far, she rejected a low ponytail, pigtails, braided pigtails, side ponytail, and side braid. Unbeknown to Vados, Rena was unable to walk. Father said it was temporarily, but that didn't make it any better. The entire time Rena was pregnant with Korn father seemed on edge watching Rena much closer than when she was pregnant with Vados.

Both he and Zeno-sama noticed and when they asked him why he was on edge he told them.

Apparently, it was dangerous to Rena's health to have children so close together.

Despite it all though Rena put on a smile and went through her day like it was normal, she did her best to keep giving Zeno-sama lessons and played with Vados along with care for her. Toward the end though she was put on total bedrest. He ended up tending to Vados and while he did Mojito gained a new appreciation for Rena.

Vados was so damn energetic!

He didn't understand how Rena was able to put up with her day after day! She always wanted to play something and halfway though each game she wanted to stop and play something new. When she wasn't playing her never ending changing games she was running around like a wild woman. How father was able to make her focus during training was a mystery to him. Then when it was time for her to lay down and take it easy for a couple of hours it was next to impossible.

He envied human mothers whose babies would at least go to sleep, but being angels they never slept they were awake forever! Sometimes he wished he could sleep but other times he was happy he couldn't but, with Vados he wished they slept!

She was always so loud…at least Korn was quiet.

Picking up a couple of his toys he held them above the newborn and waved them back and forth, Korn completely ignored him till he grabbed some strange white foxlike creature. Locking his gaze on the toy Korn reached for the toy and once Mojito passed it over he put it in his mouth. Sighing he frowned, "What is with babies and shoving stuff in their mouths?" he asked the room.

Shrugging at that Rena smiled, "They're just familiarizing themselves with their environment, they have to find out someway whether it's something they should or shouldn't put in their mouth," she said finally pulling Vados's hair up in a high ponytail.

Passing her daughter her handheld mirror the little girl looked herself over before nodding happily, "I like it!" Vados told her turning to Rena to give her a big hug.

Smiling at Vados's big smile, Rena chuckled, "I'm glad to hear! After all every little girl should have a style they like!" she told her amused.

Jumping up Vados grabbed the brush from Rena's hand and pulled out rubber bands from thin air, "I wanna make your hair pretty too, mama!" she said excitedly.

Nodding at that Rena scooted forward a little to allow Vados to get behind her and start brushing away, watching at first Mojito wince when he watched Vados yank the brush roughly. She was not at all being gentle with Rena, yet though it all said person kept on a cheery smile. Peering over to him when Vados began to give her ponytails, Rena smiled, "Your father told me he's giving you a test soon, are you ready?" she asked him.

Looking at her surprised, Mojito frowned as thoughts of that test returned to him, "…I have to land a hit on father…its next to impossible to surprise him and he doesn't hold back at all. I already know I'm going to fail but he keeps on insisting on testing me no matter how much I protest," he groaned.

To this day all his brothers confessed to barely landing a hit on their father, even now when they were all masters of ultra-instinct they still were no match for the Great Priest. Sometimes Mojito was sure the Great Priest simply allowed his brother's hits when he felt they were ready to go. So, he didn't see why he had to take this test when it was clear he wasn't ready to go off on his own yet!

Smiling at that Rena chuckled, "Just give it your best, after all unless you give it your all you'll never see what you can do. I'm sure he just wants to take note of your growth," she praised him.

Smiling at that, Mojito looked over and stalled when he found the mess Vados made out of Rena's hair, her usually immaculate blonde hair. Vados made dozens of small ponytails, a couple of loose sloppy braids, and something that he guessed was a bun but looked nothing like a bun. It looked more like huge knot.

Once done Vados beamed and walked across the bed to plop down in front of Rena, "I'm done mama, I made you all pretty! Tell me what you think!" she said proudly.

Reaching for the hand mirror Rena held it up and gazed at the disaster Vados created and Mojito had to say he was impressed, because she did not freak out. Looking over at her daughter whose lavender eyes were lit up with joy, Rena smiled and petted one of the ponytails, "Thank you, Vados! It looks lovely!" she told her amused.

Beaming at that Vados jumped off the bed and joined Mojito at the crib, going to her elder brother she began to climb him. Sighing as she tugged and pulled at his clothes Mojito stayed still till Vados was at his shoulder looking down on Korn, "Korn when you get more hair I'll do yours too!" she told her baby brother who simply gazed on. With a look, Mojito swore said a cold day in hell you will.

Feeling Vados finger his hair, he shook his head, "There is no way I'm letting you touch my hair!" Mojito told her straightforward.

Letting out a disgruntle hum, Vados slipped down from him and stalked out with a huff, "I hope you fail and papa makes you be my practice dummy!" she snapped.

"Whatever," said Mojito easily.

Once she left Mojito turned to Rena who was still looking at her hair smirking at that he headed over, "I can help you return your hair to normal," he offered her.

Chuckling at that Rena shook her head with a smile, "That's alright, I don't want Vados to think I hate it, after she was kind enough to style my hair!" she told him amused.

Watching as Rena played with her bangs Mojito turned away and looked back down at Korn, a new fact about mothers. They cherished every gift a child gave them…no matter how crappy it looked.

* * *

His idea of paradise would probably be this moment.

Resting his head on Rena's lap, he listened quietly as Korn babble in his unknown toddler language as Rena stroked his hair and Vados laid across his stomach reading one of her picture books. He liked relaxing with them…it felt nice. Opening his eyes when he felt a weight on his arm he peered over and found Korn glaring at him, "What's up, Korn," he asked him reach over with his free hand to pat his little brother's head.

Babbling once more in his made-up language, Korn sat back looking on expectantly but of course Mojito had no idea what the toddler wanted. Sighing he frowned, "Use your words, Korn. I know you can talk, not well but you can string words together," he said.

Pouting at that Korn turned away from him and looked up expectantly at Rena, smiling at that Rena reached over and brushed back Korn's bangs, "Papa will be back soon! He had to take Zeno-sama to see all the universes. He has to inspect them every now and then!" she told him knowingly

Looking satisfied at her answer Korn crawled over to Vados and began to play with her legs, laughing as she gently kicked them when he fell on top of them. Looking up at Rena he frowned, "How did you know what he wanted?" he asked her curious.

Smiling down at him, Rena chuckled, "Korn loves his papa very much, he's always watching the door waiting for him to come. So, it's easy enough to know what he wants," she told him.

"I thought boys were supposed to be all about their mothers?" Mojito muttered.

Shaking her head, Rena chuckled, "Your sex doesn't determine who your close with, take for instance me and you, we're close because we share a love of books. If I wasn't about books and instead your father was then you could be close to him than me. It's all determined on what you hold in common," she told him happily.

"Who were you close with?" Mojito asked curiously.

Frowning at that Rena pondered that question, "Hmm, I think I was equally close with my parents, growing up I did lots with both of them. My father would let me help him cook and my mother would teach me things about sewing. Then we all enjoyed reading, every night before bedtime we would all go to the living room and read…I often fell asleep and had to be carried to bed when I was little. Well littler," she told him amused.

Pondering that over Mojito frowned as thoughts began to plague him, "…I wonder if I would have gotten along with my mother," he muttered. Jumping when warm hands cupped his face Mojito stared up into Rena's eyes and blushed when she gave him a loving smile.

"Your mother loved you and would have enjoyed the person you are, after all what mother wouldn't love a son that was so smart, sweet, and kind!" Rena told him kissing his forehead.

Blushing at that Mojito looked away, before jumping when Vados moved on his stomach pushing herself up she glared, "Momo isn't sweet and kind! He's mean, mama! He always foils my plans when we fight, he also says my herbal cookies taste gross!" she cried.

Smirking at that, Mojito reached down and flicked Vados's nose, "I wouldn't foil your plans if they weren't so obvious! As for your herbal cookies, I'm sorry but they taste like sand," he told her amused. He did not understand his little sister's obsession with health food, but it was gross, everything she made was just…gross.

"Mama and Papa like them…so did Zeno-sama!" Vados cried out defensively.

"Rena and father were being nice, as for Zeno-sama…he has strange taste!" argued Mojito.

Pouting at that Vados's puffed out like a squirrel as she glared at Mojito, chuckling at that he reached out and pressed his hands against her cheeks barely avoiding a spittle attack, "I will admit that your Vegetarian Lasagna was pretty good though," he told her.

Perking up at that Vados beamed and went back to her book once more kicking her legs for Korn again, going back to relaxing Mojito peered up at Rena who smiled at him. Giving him a wink, "See, you're a sweet person!" she told him.

Closing his eyes with a small smile, Mojito relaxed into Rena, a new fact about mothers. They knew who you were really inside even when no one else saw it!

* * *

It was time for him to leave the nest.

Gazing at the doors Mojito turned back and gazed at his father, he was finally able to master Ultra-instinct and his own powers. So, it was time for him to go off to a free universe and guide its God of Destruction, sighing when he felt two people approach Mojito turned.

Rena was trying her best not to cry and father kept his expression neutral. Pausing in front of him the duo shared looks before turning back to him, stepping back Rena let the Great Priest start. Smiling at his son, the Great Priest summoned his staff, "Zeno-sama has chosen Universe Nine for you," he told him quietly showing him a hologram of said universe

Frowning at that Mojito nodded, "Universe Nine," he muttered, they recently lost both their gods, so he would have to go out looking for a God of Destruction. The Kai would be handled on the other side, so he didn't have to worry about that part.

Gazing at his son, the Great Priest frowned, "Make sure you don't choose recklessly, a god needs both power, heart, and mind. If he's unbalance then your universe will be unbalanced, that said you can only advise and direct your God of Destruction. Remember, we are observers, advisers, and trainers but nothing more, that said feel free to interact with the races of your universe. You should always be on the look out for potential Gods of Destruction," he told him.

"I know, you've drilled that into our heads day one," Mojito answered.

Smiling at his answer, the Great Priest watched his son, "Be careful and never hesitate to call when you feel things are getting out of hand," he whispered.

Frowning at that Mojito stood up straight, "I will be able to handle myself," he concluded.

"It has nothing to do with whether I think you can or can't, I simply want you to know that you can call on me no matter what. No matter how old you get you will always be my child and you can always count on me for help. Understood," said the Great Priest gently.

Watching him for a moment, Mojito nodded, "Understood, father," he told him.

Looking pleased with his answer, the Great Priest turned his back on him, "I must return to Zeno-sama, Rena I'll let you say goodbye," he told her before slipping off inside.

Before he got inside though he looked back, "Good luck, Mojito…I look forward to hearing from you, be safe," he told him before going back to walking.

Watching her husband walked off, Rena didn't tear her eyes away till he disappeared from view, turning back to Mojito tears fell from her eyes as she walked over. Smiling at that Mojito sunk down into a kneel, "…I'll visit when I can and write you every day," he told her.

Nodding at that Rena wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, "I know you will but I'm still sad to see you leave! It feels like yesterday I met that shy little boy who hid behind pillars and books!" she sobbed into his shoulder.

Wrapping his arms around her, Mojito smiled, "There, there you still have Vados and Korn, not to mention if you get too lonely you can always have another baby as soon as you're ready!" he told her amused as he rubbed her back.

Squeezing him tight Rena pulled back and smiled, "Don't think you're replaceable, every child is special and holds a place all their own in their mother's heart. So even if I have Vados and Korn for a little while or have another baby, they won't replace you!" she told him kissing his forehead.

Nodding at that, Mojito stood up and stepped back as he watched Rena wipe away her tears. Standing still in front of her the tall angel gave Rena a low bow, "Thank you for teaching me all about mothers, mom," he said smiling at her.

With that he turned and quickly summoned his energy jetting off to the universe he would call home from now on. Watching him leave, Rena let out a sob as warm feelings invaded her body, he called her mom! Heading inside she was surprised when she found the Great Priest waiting for her, seeing her tears he smiled, "Did Mojito say something nice before he left?" he asked her amused.

Sniffling Rena walked over to him as he opened up his arms and sobbed against his shoulder, rubbing her back the Great Priest chuckled. If she was this upset with Mojito leaving he didn't even want to know how hard it would be when Vados and Korn left the nest. Ah, the woes of parenthood, saying good bye to the child you raise. Throwing them out into the big bad world.

Stroking Rena's head, the Great Priest looked up at the sky above, something told him she was going to cry each time.

Ah, the woes of motherhood!

"Come along Rena, you should rest," the Great Priest gently told her.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Random Fluff

**Hello everyone, its been a while! Sorry this took so long, I have lots of chapters planned and some new ideas for ones thanks to** **My Nyas** , **TigerVolcano5000** **and Guest, thank you for telling me what you like to see! As for Random, sorry but I won't be adding a VadosxHit relationship to this story. I hope that doesn't push you away. On another note, I have finally come up with names for the Great Priest's other wives. When I first started this story I never gave them names because I intended this to be a one shot but since the story still wouldn't leave my head I finally found names for them ! Sia is the name of his first wife and Alona is the name for his second wife.**

 **Special thanks to those who reviewed: Ninchfinch, bunnyxstar, My Nyas, Random, TigerVolcano5000, Lyean, and Guest.**

 **Also know this chapter is just random moments of fluff between the Great Priest and Rena, hence the name!**

 ** **I do not own Dragon Ball Super, I just love it.****

* * *

Rena was curious about the Great Priest's idea of a marriage ceremony was like. He left her with her parents as he went to prepare and after three days of catching up with her mother and father he returned for her. Taking her parents back home, he promised to return for them and allow them to attend the ceremony he had prepared. First things first however, was that Rena meet Zeno-sama the King of All, in a sense the Great Priest boss.

Although from what she heard, he was just his boss in name.

With the little king having the maturity of a child most matters were left up to her future husband, who took care of most things and more or less just granted Zeno-sama's wishes.

Arriving outside the King of All's palace, Rena peered up and found his floating home was shaped rather peculiarly with an interesting design about it. She never quite seen something like that on her world, their palaces were sleeker and not so eccentric. Other than the palace there were floating stones with dark orbs hanging above, "Welcome to Zeno-sama's Palace, or rather the outside of his palace!" he told her amused.

Turning to face him, Rena chuckled, "I feel I'm overstepping, after all coming to a place such as this really is above my station," she mused.

Holding out a hand for her, the Great Priest linked arms with her and guided her toward Zeno-sama's abode, "You are not just Rena the human, you are my next wife. So, you aren't overstepping, your soon-to-be divine," he told her.

Walking side-by-side with the Great Priest, Rena gazed around at their surroundings, "So where exactly would we stay? Do you just build someplace outside the palace?" she questioned curious.

Turning to her the Great Priest smiled, "In the past when Sia and Alona came to live with me, I created a home that would orbit Zeno-sama's Palace. Each were styled after their taste, with Sia I fashioned a stone castle and with Alona I created a marble temple, I was thinking a lovely manor for you," he told her amused.

"A manor is a little much don't you think?" asked Rena.

"You'll find once you start living in the palace your thankful for the excessive space, when its compact and small, you tend to gain cabin fever," the Great Priest told her

"I'll take your word on it," said Rena. After all, if anyone would know it would be him of all people, he had been through this with two other wives.

Walking further along, the Great Priest peered over when a spot of brown caught his eye, peering over he found A basket in Rena's free hand, "What would that be?" he questioned.

Holding up the basket Rena smiled at him, "You mentioned he gets bored frequently, so I thought I bring him some games that often entertained me when I find myself bored. I just hope he doesn't think I'm attempting to bribe him," she mused.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest smiled, "Zeno-sama doesn't think like that," he assured her.

Taking his word on that as well it wasn't long before Rena found herself gazing at the King of Everything, and she had to stay despite his scary title. He had to be one of the cutest beings she ever did see. Behind Zeno always watching her closely as she interacted with the tiny king were two impossibly tall guard who seemed rather, not rude but they weren't exactly welcoming.

She did her best not to pay them to much attention though and instead kept her attention on the tiny king who asked her all kinds of questions. After about an hour with the little king Rena finally found herself relaxing as he gazed on at her curiously, "Are you bell shaped down there?" he asked her curiously, reaching out to pet her full skirt.

Smiling at that Rena reached over and lifted up the skirts of her dress exposing her ankles for all to see, "No, I have legs just like you, see? Its just how girls dress on my planet, it's the fashion!" she told him in amusement. Crouching down the tiny god gripped the edge of her skirt and rose it up higher, luckily all he exposed though was the inner skirts that helped poof her skirt.

"Your wearing so many!" Zeno said astonished.

Nodding at that Rena smiled, "It helps the shirt keep shape," she explained, smoothing the skirt once he dropped it after his investigation.

After that they were together only a little longer before it was time to leave, walking out with the Great Priest he took her home before he returned. Bowing his head at Zeno, the Great Priest smiled, "Thank you for taking the time to see Rena, Zeno-sama. With introductions over I'll marry her soon, as usual I will make a home for her outside the palace," he told him.

"She can stay here," said Zeno shocking the room.

Raising an eyebrow, the Great Priest cocked his head, "Rena can stay in the palace?" he questioned him confused and surprised.

Beaming Zeno nodded, "I like her, she's not scary like Sia and Alona!" he said happily.

Pausing at that, The Great Priest hummed, "So that was why, I get you being scared of Sia. She was quite intimidating even to our children when they were young…but Alona scared you as well?" he asked Zeno-sama curiously.

Nodding again Zeno frowned, "Alona…she always looked at me funny," he muttered.

Chuckling at that the Great Priest smiled as he went off into thought, so that was it. His pervious wives scared Zeno-sama. Sia he definitely understood, she was pretty savage looking, utterly gorgeous, but she looked like a warrior goddess. Alona wasn't as intimating though, she was the classic kind of beauty, then again, she did get rather cold expressions when she studied something or got lost in thought.

Rena was most definitely the warmest of his wives, well, at least now he didn't have to commute back and forth, and boredom wasn't going to be a major problem now.

Talk about a good start to a marriage!

* * *

Looking up from the board, Rena moved her game piece and sat back waiting for her husband to make his move. While he gazed at the board she frowned as an earlier conversation she had with Mojito echoed through her mind. He said something odd to her that had her thinking about things for quite some time.

"May I ask you a question?" Rena questioned aloud.

Reaching out, the Great Priest's hand hovered over the board as he tried to decide between two different pieces, "I do believe you just did," he said moving his piece, once done he looked up with a coy little smile that was countered by Rena with an annoyed expression. Chuckling he nodded, "No one ever likes that joke," he said amused.

Clearing his throat, the Great Priest smiled at her, "Go ahead and ask your question, Rena," he said.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, Rena looked at him as she moved another piece, "Mojito told me, angels aren't allowed to interfere with their universes. That they can only observe, train, and advise…is that really accurate?" she asked him curious.

"Its is," the Great Priest told her.

"Why?" asked Rena confused, "Not to mention if that is true how come me and you are married, wouldn't becoming involved in my life be considered interfering?" she questioned him.

Pulling away from the board, the Great Priest looked to Rena, "Our union doesn't go against the rules, as angels we can fraternize with the locals of respective universe. I encourage all my children to befriend the mortals of their realms, because in the mortals they find both Gods of Destruction and even their own chances at love. I'll allow them to find love and companionship, but we cannot interfere with the flow of the universes," he said firmly.

"Alright…but why?" asked Rena, she wouldn't argue against him, but she was curious.

Smiling at that the Great Priest sighed, "…Because, I saw what I did to the collective universes and I learned from my mistakes. I created that law, so my children didn't have to learn the hard way," he told her firmly his voice leaving no room for argument.

Not that she would argue with him, mind you.

Watching him curious, Rena waited till he made his move before speaking up again, "…May I ask-" she started only to get cut off by her husband.

"I really rather not discuss it, Rena," the Great Priest told her, he kept his face neutral, but she could see a reflection of pain in his eyes.

Nodding at that Rena smiled, "Alright, I won't push it but if you ever want to I'm ready to listen to your tale," she told him. Watching a small smile surface on the Great Priest she smiled back and reached out to make the finishing move, "On another note, it seems I've beaten you yet again!" she told him with coy smile.

Gazing at the board with an exasperated expression, the Great Priest frowned and rested his cheek on a closed fist, "I've lived since the dawn of time, become one of the most powerful entity's in all the collective universes, invented ultra-instinct…but I can't beat my wife in games," he said.

"History teaches us, eventually the mighty will fall!" teased Rena.

Smiling back the Great Priest chuckle, "Yes, I've watched many kingdoms fall after nothing but continuous victories…often the king, emperor, or man of power falls because of a woman with a beautiful face. Tell me, my dear Rena, will your lovely face be my downfall?" he asked her amused.

Chuckling at that Rena began to reset the board, "Don't be a jokester, as if any woman could bring your downfall!" she said teasingly.

"You never know," said the Great Priest making the first move.

* * *

Stargazing was still one of her favorite things to do, staring up ahead at the star filled sky from their bubbled spot, Rena leaned against her husband and sighed. No matter what, the stars were always so stunning sparkling like diamonds on the backdrop of inky blackness. Then there were all the colorful and various shaped galaxies. Along with the curious looking nebulas!

Gazing up at the stars, the Great Priest smiled, "You never tire of them, do you?" he asked.

Turning to him Rena wrapped her arms around the Great Priest and forced him back into the pillows they brought out with them. Snuggling up to him, she sighed contently, "Of course, gazing at the stars was our first date after all!" she told him happily.

"Oh, so that was our first date…funny, I always thought me walking your home the first day we met was our first date," the Great Priest told her.

Looking back up Rena shook her head, "Don't be silly, that was our fated meeting. Our first date was the stars!" she corrected him.

"Fated meeting?" pondered the Great Priest.

Smiling at that Rena sat up and turned to the Great Priest, "I know you don't believe in fate, but I do, I mean how else can I explain my luck that faithful night. Aside from mathematically of course! I choose to believe it was all fate that you chose to come visit my world, my city, my life that day of all days," she said.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest reached up to tap her nose, "You're such a romantic, my dear," he said with great amusement.

Smiling at that Rena leaned back, "I blame the countless hours of being able to read romance novels, Mojito is old enough he doesn't need real looking after. I should really find myself something to do here, maybe I can do something for Zeno-sama," she pondered.

Thinking that over, the Great Priest nodded, "That might go over well, he has expressed desire to start some kind of activity with you," he said amused.

Nodding at that Rena ultimately sighed, "I'll have to think of what to do then…I have noticed he seems rather ignorant of things. I mean I understand not knowing things surrounding individual planets, but he seems to lack common knowledge. Maybe I should try my hand at tutoring him," she told him.

Smiling at that the Great Priest nodded, "That sounds promising, he's not unwilling to learn he just has a rather short attention span. My teaching methods never seem to work with him," he mused.

"Then I'll have to give it my all and try to make our lessons both engaging and fun!" proclaimed Rena.

Wrapping an arm around Rena, the Great Priest smiled, "I'm sure he'll enjoy your lessons, but enough about Zeno-sama. I brought you out here to enjoy the stars, so let's put our minds on easy and watch what you love most!" he said pulling her back into the pillows.

Smiling at that Rena peered up at the sky watching as a shooting star streaked across the sky, "Just so you know, watching you is my favorite thing to do…stars come in second," she clarified. At that the Great Priest's arms tighten around his wife, leaning back into him Rena watched the stars twinkle.

* * *

She could never remember their anniversaries, living in a palace that seemed unaffected by time she quickly lost count of everything. She had night and day, but other than that if three years had passed by in this place she wouldn't be unaware. Which is how they arrived at their fifth-year anniversary with her none the wiser till her husband told her just this moment.

So, with that in mind she tried to persuade the Great Priest to ignore anniversaries.

She begged him not to worry about the dates, after all being able to stay with him far longer than her natural lifespan was more than enough. She was going to be allowed to love the Great Priest and experience dozens upon dozens of loved filled lifetimes with him. He insisted however that she accept gifts from him once in a while though, saying he liked gifting his wives.

In the end, Rena agreed, after all there was no harm, but she did feel some underlying guilt that she couldn't give him gifts like he gave her.

Shifting her grip on Korn, Rena sighed, "Are you sure its okay to leave Vados with Mojito, she's quite the handful," she muttered rubbing the babies back as he drooled away on her shoulder.

Nodding his head, the Great Priest smiled, "Mojito has come very far in his training so I thought I let him practice being a teacher! All of them become trainers for their respective Gods of Destruction, since he has trouble with the teaching aspect I'll allow Vados to help him along. It'll be good for both of them," he told her.

"Still seems wrong to leave Vados all alone with him. You couldn't believe my guilt while I was pregnant and couldn't help him," Rena muttered.

Chuckling the Great Priest lagged back till he was side by side with Rena, "Its good for him to be pushed, he doesn't know what kind of God of Destruction he'll get. So, having him take care of Vados was good for him, if he happens to gain a hyperactive God he'll have an idea of what to do," he said reaching over to stroke Korn's head, smoothing down stray hairs.

Pulling his eyes off the content infant, his gaze next turned to his wife, "How are you feeling? You still seem a little uneasy on your feet," the Great Priest mused watching as she took her steps slowly. She seemed a little unsteady, but she was powering through it.

Sighing at that, Rena looked down at her legs, "Sometimes they start to get a little numb but its okay so long as I rest…speaking of which are we almost there?" she asked hopeful. The numbness was coming back and if she didn't rest soon then she would start tripping over her feet. Something she rather not do with a baby in her arms.

Reaching over the Great Priest took Korn from Rena before pausing at a pair of double door, "Right here," he said walking over to push them open. Stepping back, he let Rena head in before he followed after her to gauge her reaction. Walking toward the side he smiled when he found shock, amazement, excitement, and unbridle joy light up Rena's face.

Gazing out he smiled, before them laid a gigantic library that was the stuff of dreams. It seemed endless and in a certain sense it was endless. He crafted it by universes, bottom floor would be Universe One, and it ended with Universe Sixteen up top. He already had books donated from each universe, there was enough that it would take three life times just to put a dent in them. All of his already active children promised to keep donating books to the library too. So not only did he finally have a library for the universes, but he had a wonderful gift for his wife that was sure to never bore her. She had books upon books in every imaginable subject to keep her entertained.

With this boredom would never plague Rena while he was busy, and the children were grown up and in their own universes.

Smiling he walked in further, "There are staircases to take you to each floor along with elevators for those days you can't move the way you want. You can arrange the books anyway you please and I'll assist you in that. Along with that there are areas for you to have tea time and read spotted all over on each floor," he told her.

Turning away from the library with tears in her eyes, Rena shook her head, "I don't even know how to thank you properly!" she cried.

Smiling at that, The Great Priest leaned in for a kiss, "Enjoying the library is thanks enough!" he told her happily, he knew this was a good idea.

* * *

She couldn't get comfortable.

Rolling over on the couch for what felt like the hundredth time, Rena let out a pitiful whine, she was so tried and her back so achy. Pushing herself up she gave a frustrated sigh and sat up, leaning back on the couch she placed a hand on her growing stomach. She was six months pregnant with her third child, both Vados and Korn had been so still when they were inside her.

Not this baby though, this child just never sat still and didn't seem to like her sleeping.

She tried sleeping in her bed but no matter the position she just couldn't get comfortable, whether she sat up in bed or laid down completely she couldn't sleep. Not even when she did her last-ditch effort which was just burrowing into a slew of pillows she stacked together.

After that didn't work she tried to nap in her library chair, it was as soft as marshmallows and big enough she could curl up on it like a cat but baby number three said no to that as well.

Then she tried to nap on the chaise lounge but if anything, that just worsen her back pain. She wished it was safe to use that one feature in her bathroom that she used when she was having her time of the month. It would hit her back perfectly messaging her pain spots leaving her limp as a noodle, it would take all she had to get out of the tub.

That wasn't safe for the baby though and her job was to keep the baby safe.

Since the chaise lounge was no good and if anything helped make things worse for her she moved on to other various places to sleep but to no avail. Even with all her softer than marshmallow spots she just couldn't sleep, she usually never had such an issue. Honestly after sleeping on her new furniture she found herself unable to even imagine going back to what she had been used to.

It would seem though that her journey to find the perfect spot was finally coming to an end.

Sighing at that Rena was ready to give up her attempt to nap when her pillow was pulled from her hands, looking over she found the Great Priest smiling at her. Sitting on the couch he placed the pillow on his lap before patting, "Maybe this will help," he said waiting for her to lay down.

Smiling at that Rena sat back down and laid her head on the pillow, "This probably won't work either," she told him, trying to relax her back muscles. Sensing her discomfort, the Great Priest reached back and touched her back gently then with a few pushes, circular motions, and rubs he massage Rena's back giving her relief at long last.

Letting out a soft moan a relief Rena's eyes grew heavy as her body finally relaxed after hours of being tense, drifting off to sleep at last she almost woke back up when a strong kick came from inside but before she could touch her stomach another hand beat her. Placing his hand on the area the child kicked, the Great Priest forced his energy inside and engulfed the child. Frowning he sighed at the restlessness inside, she still need to rest inside her mother, but this child was desperate. She was desperate to get out of her mother and into the real world.

"Marcarita, let your mother rest… **stop** ," he commanded.

At once the child's energy calmed as she lulled into a meditative state, not long after Rena finally slip off into the dream world. Smiling at that the Great Priest leaned back and allowed himself to relax as well, syncing up his breathing with his wife's. Closing his eyes, he slipped into his own version of sleep which was more or less just a form of meditation.

It was okay to step back and smell the roses once in a while.

* * *

Out of all his wives Rena was the one he found surprising him the most. Gazing at her calm smile, the Great Priest sighed as he threaded his fingers together. He was still unsure how they got onto this subject, gazing at the table that sat between him and Rena he spotted a romance novel. That was probably it, she had a certain addiction to them.

From the sappy ones to trashy ones, she was a sucker for fabricated romance.

He read a few to see what held her obsession but he honestly just didn't see why she adored them the way she did, but to each's own. Today though they were talking about past romances, Rena had but only one before him and that was nothing more than childish infatuation. He however had been alive for eons, so he had quite the record in the ways of lovers.

He didn't mind discussing this, but in the past both his other wives looked at him in total surprise when he mentioned that his lovers didn't just extend to women. He had found companionship with a couple of men as well. Alona had been surprised by this admitted but accepted it while Sia had been a bit disturbed by it, he didn't pay too much mind to it though. When they were in love Sia's people never even thought of such things.

Love was practically nonexistent with all the wars they were involved with. Sex was nothing more than a way to breed strong soldiers and release aggression. While with him she was learning about love and he helped her understand how it could transcend beyond something as simple as gender.

Rena, however, doesn't even bat an eye and even tells him she already knew he had both female and male partners before meeting her. Sighing once more, the Great Priest frowned, "Please inform me how you came to this conclusion, my darling wife," he asked her.

He wasn't annoyed, just…perplex.

Smiling that mischievous little smile, she liked to flash him when they were alone at night, Rena leaned in with a chuckle, "My dear, you've been alive since the beginning of time. You've pretty much wrote the book on enlightenment. So, you, in all your wisdom, would have concurred long before any simple mortal that someone's gender does not create barriers of what can and cannot be loved. With that in mind; your endless time coupled with your admittance that you did dabble with others before Sia led me to the conclusion that surely you found a handful of men who pike your interest!" she told him in amusement.

Sighing at that the Great Priest shook his head, "You imagine strange things my dear," he said.

Shrugging at that Rena smiled, "Same-sex relationships have always interested me, as you know I grew up in a time where same-sex relationships were around, but they weren't open or taken serious as they do on planets further along. If you were a woman who liked women, you still got married to a man and birthed children. Same with men, it was kept hush-hush, plenty of people explored that side of themselves in brothels but none committed. I once had a girl I worked with tell me she was interested in me…but I declined her. At the time I wasn't concerned with romance, then again when I met you I wasn't either," she told him.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest gave her a teasing smile, "You could have fooled me, you wouldn't let go of my hand the whole way home and that lovely blush would appear every time our eyes met," he said amused, while Rena looked away embarrassed.

Turning back Rena smiled at him, "I was but a child in the ways love in front of a man who wrote the book on said subject…besides, the moment I looked at you it was like my heart couldn't stop humming. I really don't believe in love at first sight but when I met you I wanted there to be something between us. Everything about you intrigued me and puzzled me, the fact you were the most handsome man I ever met had no play in my desire for you," she said.

Chuckling at that, the Great Priest watched Rena for a few minutes before a small frown touched him, "Would you like to explore that side of yourself?" he asked her quietly.

Looking up confused, Rena frowned as she rose her eyebrows, "I'm sorry, what do you mean explore that side of myself?" she asked him.

Peering at her seriously, the Great Priest frowned, "You never pursued romance because you knew it would be dangerous, not only could someone find out about your true lineage. The possibility they react negatively could put you at risk. So, till me, you never even thought to try your hand at love which means you've missed out on a lot. Part of me wonders if I should allow you to explore the prospect," he said.

Gazing at him, Rena sighed, "Darling, I don't want to be mean, but don't be a fool," she said.

Looking at her surprised, the Great Priest gazed at her slightly miffed, "Excuse me?" he questioned her, she really wasn't one for insults. Although calling him a fool was hardly an insult.

Giving her husband the stink eye, Rena sighed, "Exploring my other options, please. You're my only match; your intelligent, caring, attentive, give mature new meaning, pamper me, and showered me with six wonderful children, one of which I didn't even have to give birth to. Along with that you introduced me to a new family. Sure, it's a little weird having step-children older than me but I do adore each of them. So, explain to me why I would want to explore other options when I have everything I could ever want or need with you," she told him.

Sitting completely still the Great Priest smiled again, warmth spreading through him like a wildfire spread through brush during a drought. He truly did love the surprises she threw his way.

Smiling at the relief on his face Rena opened up her book, "What on earth would you have done if I agreed?" she asked him amused.

"…Secretly cursed myself but appear supportive before giving your other choices; male or female, subtle hints about their impending doom before triggering the events that would lead to it," the Great Priest told her calmly and confidently.

Looking up from her book, Rena chuckled, "I love you too," she told him.

* * *

There was a scowl attached to his face, one that had been in place ever since Campari reported some nonsense in his universe. Honestly, how thick could these Gods be? They ignored their guides and just did their own thing, he was seriously ready to start making a quota for each. Maybe if they were actually told they had something to work toward they would stop being so damn foolish.

Not even last week he got a report from Whis who told him some mortal, who's named escaped him at the moment, was going around making a mess of Universe 7 and what was Beerus's doing, he was currently sleeping away as his Universe was being downsized planet by planet.

Finally pausing outside the living quarters, he shared with Rena, he tried to let go of all his frustrations before he entered the room but it would seem that was a losing battle. Sighing he walked in, Rena was one of the few he felt at ease around. He felt comfortable allowing her to see the sides of him no others saw or rather no one else saw and live to speak about.

While it was forbidden to really kill, there were exceptions to every rule if you knew how to go about it and living as long as he had he knew how to do just that. Once the door opened up he was greeted with soft music, the sweet aroma of sugar and tea, and fruit. A citrus fruit that was native of Rena's home world, for the most part the plant was extinct.

He said for the most part because it did exist in the garden he built for her but in all actuality the garden existed outside of time and reality while in Zeno-sama's palace. Looking up from her peeling, Rena frowned as she took notice of his scowl, "Is something wrong?" she asked him worried, no doubt thinking someone was in trouble. She worried about everyone, from her step-children to the baby's she birthed herself.

Unable to give her a smile he shook his head, "It's nothing like that, Rena. I'm just finding some frustrations with the Gods of Destruction," he said entering their quarters. Just mentioning them was filling him with new annoyances, maybe he should really convince Zeno to set up a quota. He bet that would get them all off their rear ends and get moving.

Belmod may be moving toward responsible but there were to many who weren't.

Feeling his blood pressure rise, the Great Priest looked over when Rena wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a hug. Wrapping his own around her instinctively he frowned, "What's the cause of this?" he asked her curious, pulling her closer to him.

Smiling at him, Rena closed her eyes as she rested her head against his shoulder, "They say if you hug someone for thirty seconds, they feel better…supposedly," she told him.

Wrapping his arms tightly around Rena, the Great Priest inhale her comforting aroma, she smelled like a breath of fresh air. She must have gone to the gardens herself to get the fruit herself if she smelled like this. Feeling her pull away after thirty seconds, he smiled and pulled her back. Gazing down when she peered up he smiled, "I think three more sets of thirty seconds are needed to expel this bad mood. Maybe even more," he told her.

Finally finding his earlier frustrations melt away, The Great Priest smiled, maybe he would hold off on the quota and give the frustrating gods a little longer.

* * *

Thumbing through her records, Rena frowned wondering what she would play today, finally choosing an album she put on the music before stepping back. Smiling as the soft instrumental music began to fill the room, Rena swayed back and forth to the music. Closing her eyes, she positioned her hands in the correct position for the choros dance and began to take the steps.

She was taught the choros first before she learned her _other_ dances.

She always preferred it, while her _other_ dances helped her feel like a woman with sexual appeal she always liked the choros. It was graceful and pretty. Feeling someone slipped into position as her partner, Rena opened her eyes and found herself gazing into her husband's eyes.

Looking at her with amusement, he glided them around the room perfectly with a chuckled, "Waltz, it's amazing how much this dance shows up! Sometimes it has a different name, but a lot of worlds create these very steps," the Great Priest said spinning her before dipping her.

Coming back up, Rena rose an eyebrow, "Waltz?" she questioned. She never ran across that name in her reading, then again, she hadn't quite gotten to dance in her reading. Maybe she would take a break in science and try dance. Learning the various styles all across the universes would be fun. Dance was unique to every world and culture. Of course, there was bound to be repeats but it was still a great look at the artistic style of a planet and its various cultures.

Smiling at her question he nodded as he moved them around the room. To her amusement he even made the furniture disappear as they used the whole room. Even after being together for as long as they had been together she still found herself in awe of his power. Even if what he was doing was something so simple, "It's called the choros on your world, I believe it translates to graceful dance or something along those lines. Its most commonly called the waltz though," said the Great Priest.

Pulling her hands out of his Rena wrapped her arms around his neck while his hands dropped down to her waist, "I think I like the name waltz…it sounds more magical than choros and this dance has always had a fairytale appeal to me," she told him happily.

"Do tell me where you learned the waltz then," The Great Priest asked.

"What makes you think I didn't learn it back when I still lived with my village?" asked Rena.

Smiling the Great Priest chuckled, "The waltz was invented in your world sometime after your people went into isolation, so it would have never caught on because as you said your people only left when forced. Therefore, you would have had to learn it outside during your travels? Who taught you dance, it's nothing intimate but usually dancing isn't an activity a single woman takes up," he said curious.

Leaning in Rena placed a kiss against her husband's lips, "Sorry dear, but even I have my secrets!" she told him happily.

* * *

Gazing down at his tea, the Great Priest closed his eyes and sniffed the liquid, he could catch hints of almond, coconut, vanilla, and dare he say roses. Taking a sip from his tea cup his taste buds were flood with a pleasant taste, "Well, what do you think?" asked Rena taking a sip from her own cup.

Smiling at her, he nodded, "Very good, what it is?" he questioned her.

Nodding at that Rena place down her cup and opened up her booked, "It's called, Royal Wedding Tea! It's a blend, its Chinese Mutan white tea with almond, coconut, and vanilla and it also has rosebuds within it. It came from Universe Seven, Earth," she told him amused.

Taking another sip of the tea, the Great Priest nodded, "What universe will we be sampling tomorrow?" he asked her curious

Turning her page Rena's eyes tailed over the words as she answered him, "I was thinking Universe Eleven, or perhaps Universe Three. Despite most of the lifeforms being inorganic the organic life has made some very delicious teas," she mused.

Sampling a cookie, the Great Priest nodded, "Then we should probably transfer their tea plants over to your garden…along with the ones from the other universes you like. I get the feeling in a decade or so Zeno-sama might consider downsizing once more. Looking after all the universes frustrates him and with so many not even growing and actually decreasing he may just decide to get rid of them," he told her, a little surprised at the pleasant sweetness the cookie showed.

Lowering her book, Rena closed the tome and set it down on the table with a small frown, "Yet another downsizing, huh. I shouldn't be happy because that would mean a lot of senseless death, but it would be nice to have the children back here…then again, I might never get grandchildren if this happens," she mused.

Smiling at that the Great Priest looked over, "Grandchildren?" he questioned her amused.

Nodding at that Rena looked over to him, "Granted I still want more children with you, but I wouldn't mind having a litter of grandchildren to dote on! A number of the children have had relationships in the past, Sour had a really promising relationship with a young lady, but she passed away. Then Korn had a couple of romances with a couple of boys and girls that he won't admit to. It always ends the same though. It always flames out before anything becomes of it, but I have my hopes up, I would like a grandchild…a daughter-in-law and son-in-law might be nice too. It would be nice to not be the only mortal with eternal youth," said Rena sighing.

"I'll take however many daughters-in-law and sons-in-law my sons wish to throw at me, but I can do without sons-in-law from my daughters," said the Great Priest stonily.

Rolling her eyes, Rena sighed and frowned, "I worry about the girls, Martinu has expressed her worry about ever having a real relationship with someone and her worries have become shared with Vados recently," she muttered.

Raising an eyebrow, the Great Priest casted Rena a questioning look, "Oh, what might those worries be? Or have the girls asked you to not discuss these worries with me?" he questioned her.

Shaking her head Rena pointed to herself, "Myself, Sia, and Alona each gain eternal youth after having our first child. For some reason Awamo, Congnac, and Vados changed each of our bodies from the inside giving us longevity. We're still human one hundred percent through and through but we change in a sense, so we can stay by your side and our children's side. With the girls…they would have the baby if they ever wished to have a child," she explained.

Frowning at that the Great Priest sat back and frowned, "Right, it wasn't me lying with you that first time that changed you, it was Vados. My sons should they settle on a woman can go about things in a manner similar to me but not my daughters," he mused. They would carry the child between them and their human partner so there would not be a transformation to take place.

Nodding at that Rena sighed, "Martinu and Vados are the only two who have really given this any thought, Marcarita and Cus are young so they aren't even considering anything long term. Vados has had a few thoughts though but she's reconsider them because she doesn't want to become invested in a relationship when she's expected to lose him so quickly. She wants something that will last, and she rejected the idea of the dragon balls being used. I'm proud of her for being so wise about being careful with them, but part of me wishes she be a little bit selfish and try to grab at her own happiness," she said.

"Vados is wise, being angels, we cannot use them. So, she could help gather and relay the wish but the wish itself would be up to her partner. They would without a doubt choose immortality instead of thinking of eternal youth. Immortality is very tricky. Mortals and even some gods foolishly chase after it, but they don't understand how unnatural it is…while I may appear immortal I am in no way such a thing," the Great Priest mused.

"Couldn't she advise her partner to choose something like eternal youth?" questioned Rena.

Shaking his head, the Great Priest frowned, "That would be interfering for her own benefit, we cannot do that," he said firmly.

Sighing at that Rena nodded, "Alright," she told him.

Thinking over the situation, the Great Priest began to ponder the dilemma that his daughters faced, "I'll have to look into these matters at a later date. Even if I'm not fond of the idea of anyone violating my daughters I won't let them not find love. It applies to the boys too should they choose a male partner," he told her calmly.

Smiling at that, Rena leaned back in her seat, "The children are lucky to have you, papa!" she said teasingly beaming at him.

Smiling at that the Great Priest took another sip of tea, "Thank you, mama!" he said amused.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed!**


	8. Whis: The Baby Years

**This one-shot will be focused on the first few years of Whis's life, someone who reviewed under guest requested seeing a chapter about Whis's younger years so I've done some of his baby years. Whis is my favorite angel so I was very happy to write this chapter, imagining everyone's favorite glutton as a squishy blue babe is too much!**

 **To Anonymous, I don't know how exactly Gods of Destruction are picked because it doesn't really say it in the manga or anime. That said though, Whis has offered both Vegeta and Goku the position of God of Destruction. So I'm assuming while angels work for their Gods of Destruction they also keep an eye out for potential god candidates so when the time comes and the current wants to retire he can give them possible candidates. So that's why I said Whis picked Beerus, I mean that's just my guess for how it works. We'll never know till they actually say. For all we know Zeno chooses them or more likely the Grand Priest, we'll never know till they tell us. Till then half baked guesses are all we got!**

 **Special thanks to animefreak112097, Snowlily246, Ninchfinch, and Kiysky for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Updated Note:** _Thank you Guest I totally forgot to put up something about that, yeah, I know now that Cus is the oldest of her siblings, really should have seen that coming considering that made a good gag joke, but when I made this story and cemented the fact that Cus was the youngest of the children it hadn't been revealed. So I'm aware but I'm continuing on with having her the youngest in my story._

* * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Rena peered up to her husband as he stood before her his eyes clamped shut his hand resting on her growing stomach. He had been like this for about three minutes straight, trying to determine if the baby was ready to leave the safety of her womb. Finally, he pulled away and flashed her a smile, "I do believe he's ready to greet the world," he told her.

Smiling back Rena gazed down and placed a hand on her stomach, "You hear that Whis! It finally time for you to come out into the real world," she told the growing child. Feeling a kick aimed for her kidney, she chuckled, "Yeah, can't say I'll miss you playing soccer with my kidney!" she told him.

"Whis?" questioned the Great Priest.

Looking up with a smile, Rena chuckled, "Yeah, I hope you don't mind but I kind of fell in love with the name…I kept forgetting to talk to you about it!" she told him.

"Whis sounds great," said the Great Priest.

"Really?! You don't mind?" asked Rena happily.

Nodding at that the Great Priest picked up the blanket they chose and then like the other times he stepped back and gazed at her stomach. Counting back to three in her mind it happened on one, one minute she felt full and then she was empty her nightgown fluttering down once she was small again.

Absentmindedly rubbing her stomach, Rena signed, childbirth was so easy when you were married to an angel, no fuss and no mess. Peering up she watched as a glowing light formed into a blue skin chubby infant with a mess of white hair. Watching as he fell through the air, he landed right into the soft marron blanket the Great Priest held out for him. When he first did that with Vados she nearly had a heart attack as she fell through the air.

Wrapping up his child as he began to cry out, the Great Priest gazed down and smiled, "Welcome to the world, my son. From today onward you shall be known as the being called, Whis!" he told the crying baby bouncing him slightly.

Taking a minute to comfort the baby, he finally passed him over to Rena once he stopped crying, taking the baby from him Rena smiled, "Hi Whis!" she said kissing his forehead.

Sitting down next to Rena, the Great Priest reached over and petted Whis's head, "This pregnancy went well for you," he said sounding relieved.

Smiling at that Rena nodded, "I didn't have any real problems with Marcarita, she was just so restless inside that I barely slept. Whis was a doll though, he moved but he was so gentle there was hardly any truly painful kicks…although he did stretch quite a lot while inside," she mused running a finger down the bridge of his nose.

Nodding at that the Great Priest took Whis from her and nodded toward the pillows, "Get some rest alright, I'll be getting in contact with everyone to tell them the good news," he told her, passing the infant back when she got comfortable.

Resting against the pillows on the bed, Rena turned to him with a frown, "Maybe we hold off on telling everyone about Whis's arrival. I like us to bond with him a little before we introduce him to his siblings, I barely had time alone with Vados right after she was born because everyone was so excited to meet her. Same with Korn and Marcarita, it seemed there were always visitors when someone was born," she told him cuddling Whis to her chest.

Pondering that the Great Priest nodded, "True, with Vados everyone was checking in constantly, in anticipation to her arrival. After all it had been some time since a girl was last born, they were all excited for her…which was probably why she had such a bratty attitude growing up," he mused.

Chuckling at that Rena smiled, "Don't call your daughter bratty! Vados was simply spirited and well aware of her sibling's thoughts on her! Besides, she matured and turned into a well-rounded lady! She's smart and sassy!" she said defending their eldest.

"She's is most certainly those things, which was why she often got a big head after she successfully completed a test I set up for her. It took a while to teach Vados humility," said the Great Priest crossing his arms as he watched Rena cuddle Whis.

"Every child is different, take Korn, he's a bit to prideful," Rena reasoned.

"They all suffer from pride I'm afraid," mused the Great Priest.

Gazing at the rather interesting shape of her son's hair, Rena frowned, "Pride isn't necessarily a bad thing in small doses, after all each of them has something to be proud of. It only becomes a problem when they let it affect their relationships and personal life," she mused, puzzled as to why Whis's hair was longer toward the middle of his head. The longer white locks stuck straight up and even curled at the tips, she had never really seen hair quite like that!

Watching Rena fuss over Whis, the Great Priest sat down on the bed as he recognized her struggle to stay awake, "You should rest, Rena. I'll take Whis so he's not alone. Even if you don't go through an actual birth, having Whis though my way it's still strenuous on your body," he said reaching over for the infant stopping when Rena clutched Whis tighter.

"Just till I fall asleep," Rena pleaded.

"Till you fall asleep," agreed the Great Priest.

It was close to thirty minutes before Rena finally closed her eyes and once she did and her grasp on the infant went slack and the Great Priest retrieved his son, "Well Whis, my first words of advice are these, try not to take advantage of your mother's tendency to spoil," he told his son.

* * *

Whis was quite the ravenous child.

Holding up the spoon to his mouth the happy toddler chomped down on another spoonful of baby food, and from his expression he wanted another jar once he polished off this one. Sighing Rena leaned back and frowned at her happy baby, "Where the heck are you putting it all, Whis?" she asked him curious, because for him to eat as much as he did he should be heavier than he was.

Not to mention he should produce way more diapers than he was, it was as if most the food he devoured was transported elsewhere while in his stomach. She was beginning to speculate that her baby boy was nothing more than anthropomorphic black hole.

She supposed she could concur the lack of weight gain was because of his papa. Rena knew for a fact that when she was asleep the Great Priest would play/train with him. Whenever they had children at home he would always bond with them at night since angels didn't sleep.

While they were children he mostly just played ball or other games with them and what not. Recently though Whis had started to walk so that was probably added as well for this list of activities. Still, how on earth could that keep all that weight off. She sure hoped her husband wasn't starting his training early! The Great Priest didn't start real training till the children were older, and he always told her when he would.

She wondered if he decided to start early with Whis because of his eating habits, shaking her head Rena sighed, "I'm being ridiculous, how could he start training with a toddler," she muttered.

Well whatever, even if he turned into a butterball she would still love her baby. There would just be more of him to love, plus so long as he was healthy it was all good.

Honestly, she was just happy he was eating solid food now because when he relied on her that had been hell. He was always hungry; Vados, Korn, Marcarita didn't eat as much as he did. Sure, Vados had a healthy appetite, but compared to Whis she was a light eater. Hearing Whis let out a pitiful whine Rena sighed and began to scrap out what was left of the jar.

Smiling at her baby she held up the spoon to his mouth letting him chomp down once again, "Well Whis, what would you like this time? I really think you should quit while your ahead," she told him.

Whis just opened his mouth for the last bite.

Holding up a napkin to wipe his face off, Rena sighed because all in all there wasn't much to clean off of his face. Whis truly was a strange baby! Almost all infants, toddlers, and so on were messy eaters. All of her children up to him would cover themselves and her in their baby food. Whis though, he was practically immaculate, it was as if the little boy didn't want to waste a single drop.

Shaking her head in amusement, Rena reached over to pick up a couple of jars of food, "So what would you like to eat next my dear. Showing him the various blends, she had made for him ranging from fruit blends native to her world to a few things his siblings liked from other universes. To her surprise though he chose a vegetable jar that was a blend of carrots and peas.

Picking it up, she held it up for him, "You want veggies now?" she asked her little tot.

Grabbing the jar from her Whis started to teeth on it, drooling and sucking on it, "Very well," said Rena amused taking the jar from him. Cleaning it off Rena gazed at him curious, "Whis, you are the only one of your siblings to gladly eat his veggies…even Vados hated them at first!" she told him.

Babbling to her Whis reached out and grabbed his spoon from her waving it through the air before shoving it in his mouth, looking disappointed when it gave him no food. Gently taking it back from him Rena dipped the spoon into mushed carrots and peas.

"Bottoms up, my little bottomless pit!" Rena cooed.

* * *

Gazing at the woman in front of him, Whis scowled, she looked like him in every way. Pretty features settled on a round face, sharp lavender eyes, full lips, flawless blue skin, and long white hair pulled back in a high ponytail. This woman was Vados, she looked like his mother but in reality, she was his elder sister, his mama's eldest child.

He didn't like her too much, she talked a lot and was always messing with him.

Messing with his hair, poking him teasingly, and so many other annoying things.

Clutching mama's skirt, Whis glare at his sister from behind the safety of his mother's skirt, Vados was always here, and she was always touching him. Beaming at him completely ignoring his glares, Vados smiled, "Hello there Whis, I'm back for a visit, why don't you let go of mother and come play with your big sister," she said happily.

Narrowing his gaze, Whis tighten his grip on mother's skirt practically daring the woman to try and get him away from the safety of mommy! Smirking at his expression Vados walked over and did just that, grabbing him from under the armpit she easily pulled Rena's skirt out of his hands, "Sorry, little brother but you're going to have to be a lot stronger than that," she said tossing him up a little before catching him when he fell.

Shaking his head furiously, Whis kicked his legs frantically, "No, no, no, no, NO! No Vaddy!" he shrieked twisting and turning in his sister's grip as he reached for his mother.

Gazing on anxiously, Rena held up her arms desperately wishing to take the tot back but unsure if she should do just that. Ignoring his struggle, Vados tucked the tot under her arm, "Mother go rest I'll take care of Whis while you relax," she told her mother happily.

Frowning Rena eyed Whis as he continued to struggle, "Vados, I appreciate your concern, but I'll be alright, I mean he really seems upset," she said.

Smiling at that Vados held up her young brother with a smile, reaching up to wipe away spittle when he blew a raspberry in her face. Reaching down she put a hand on her mother's back and forced her toward her room, "Now, now mama, you need me time once in a while and I can bond with my defiant little brother. This is a good for both of you! Papa said that its very likely that Whis will be put in charge of Universe Seven, twin to my Universe Six," she told her happily.

"But-" said Rena anxiously.

Leaning in with a firm look Vados pointed toward Rena's bedroom, "Mama your suffering from separation anxiety, as is Whis. The best way to remedy this is to separate and see its fine. You need time for yourself, do something with papa and I'll take care of Whis," she said.

"Mama, no," sobbed Whis.

Sighing at that Rena nodded, "I know, I know," she moaned heading for her room, Whis cries out to her ripping a new hole in her heart each time. It wasn't long before Vados took him though, entering her room Rena found the Great Priest inside reading something. Peering up and noticing a lack of Whis he raised an eyebrow, "…Vados thought it was time to start separating from him," she sighed to him.

Smiling at that the Great Priest set aside the book and slide off the couch, "I'm surprised you allowed that, Whis has you firmly wrapped around his finger," he said in amusement.

Wringing her hands, Rena nodded, "I know, I've prolonged this, and it needed to be done but I still don't like it," she said with tears.

Grabbing her hand, the Great Priest pulled Rena to the couch and sat her down, "Now, now, calm down my dear. Whis is a big boy and he can spend a couple of hours away from his mother, honestly though, I'm surprised that you're having such a problem with this. You didn't have half a hard time separating from Vados as you are with Whis," he commented.

Frowning at that Rena sat down folding her hands on her lap, "Well, it's different, I've always had some anxiety in the beginning but it's different with Whis. He's the first of our children to actually prefer me over you…they always like you more," she told him frowning feeling a small measure of jealousy toward her husband.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest chuckled, "Yes, much of mine and Whis's evening is him running away from me looking for mama. He still can't understand why mama needs to sleep, and why he can't lie down with her," he said amused.

Feeling a smile touch her, Rena peered over to her husband, "Really?" he asked her.

"He glares at me and asks why he can't be with mama?" the Great Priest told her with a smile.

Chuckling at that Rena reached over and caressed his face, "…Thanks for that," she said amused.

"I'm only stating a truth," the Great Priest said amused.

Sighing Rena peered over, "I've been ignoring you lately," she commented tracing a finger across his lips with a smile.

"I'll live, but if you feel like making it up to me I won't argue," the Great Priest teased.

* * *

The garden was a perfect replica of her home planet. The same sweet air, the same grass, plants, and sights she knew and love. Stepping into the garden was like walking through untouched lands back home, complete with insects and animals. Although the animals had died and been born here so much that they had no aversion to people.

Holding out Whis letting him pet a baby deer, Rena chuckled as the baby giggled with pleasure, "Mama, mama, fuzzy baby," Whis cooed rubbing noses with the animal.

Lifting him up, Rena nodded as she gave the deer a small pat as well, "You like the animals don't you! What's your favorite?" she asked him walking toward a path as the baby deer returned to his mother who waited nearby.

"Purr Babies!" cheered Whis pointing over to a grouping of large cats.

There was quite the grouping of them; tigers, panthers, lions, and many others. Seemingly experiencing a playdate if all the cubs rough housing were of any indication. Chuckling at that, Rena made her way past the grouping, while Whis was quite tough she didn't want them rough housing with her own baby.

He could still experience injury if the cats got too rough with him, he could be bitten and scratched by them and seeing how he was nothing more than a toddler at the moment she couldn't let that happen. Heading off for a shallow part of a stream, she set him down and sat on the shore as he stepped out into the water playing with rocks and dirt.

Taking stones from him when he passed them over, Rena smiled, he was such a sweet child. Jumping when footsteps were heard from behind, she turned and was surprised when she found Mojito and Korn heading toward her gazing around the garden. Frowning Korn paused, "This is new," he muttered aloud, his brow twitching ever so slightly.

He couldn't believe father managed to make this place. The library was one thing but a pocket world within the palace, it felt like a real garden on a planet. It had atmosphere, gravity, a sun, and if he was reading things right it even had changing seasons.

Smiling down at her, Mojito knelt down and kissed her cheek, "Good afternoon, mother," he said.

Standing up with a big smile Rena clapped her hands together, "How wonderful! Did you two come for a visit or are you here on business?" she asked happily.

Heading over giving her a kiss as well, Korn frowned, "Business, but while father and Zeno-sama deal with our gods alone we thought we should visit you. See how you and Whis are doing, father said it was likely you were here," he said turning his gaze next to his younger brother.

Trotting down to the shore, Mojito crouched down and watched Whis, "Hard to believe that baby I saw not too long ago has grown so much," he said amused. Peering over at the sound of his voice Whis blinked curiously at Mojito before trotting over holding out a handful of rocks.

Taking them from Whis, Mojito took them from him before pocketing them much to Whis's pleasure, the young boy beamed at him with a glimmering smile that reminded Mojito of Rena's. Reaching out he ruffled the boys hair, "So Whis, can you speak yet?" he asked.

Grinning Whis nodded his head before pointing over to Rena, "Mama," he said happily.

Nodding at that Mojito smiled, "Mojito," he said pointing to himself.

Frowning at that Whis began to mouth his name, "Mo-Mo-jo," he said not quite able to form the words, smiling at his effort, Mojito said his name again much slower. Listening to his pronunciation, Whis rocked back and forth as frustration filled him his eyes filling with tears.

Chuckling at that, Mojito smiled at Whis's frustration, "Don't worry, my name takes practice, Vados and Korn would call me Momo…Marcarita called me jerk before she learned curse words," he said.

Furrowing his brow, Whis stared Mojito down before taking a deep breath, "MOJI!" he yelled loudly before trotting out of the water and straight for Rena. Holding out her arms, Rena scooped the toddler up in her arms and used her skirt to dry off his feet.

Standing up she smiled at Mojito, "It seems you get a new nickname!" she said.

Sighing at that, Mojito nodded, "My birth mother did me no favors with my name…but, even if it's hard for my younger siblings I'll take it. After all it was her final gift to me," he said walking over to them reaching out to pet Whis's head.

Watching this exchange, Korn sighed, "Mother let us go to the library, it's about lunch time and you shouldn't skip meals. It's not good for your blood sugar," he said firmly.

"Lunch!" cried Whis happily.

Looking at him in surprised Korn and Mojito were stunned at the energy Whis showed, "Mama, Mama, Mama, Mama, scones, cream, cheese!" he yelled out happily. Leaping out of Rena's arms he raced for the exit out of the garden shouting out all his favorite things to eat. From sweets and candy to extravagant meals to simple dishes, even fruits and vegetables.

Listening to this, both boys turned to Rena with questioning gazes, sighing at them she shook her head, "Don't ask me, food is at the top of his list of things. I gained so much weight when I was pregnant with him. I still don't understand how he's not my little butterball. He's a little beanpole," she said shaking her head as she followed after.

Following after Rena, the duo trailed her to the library where they found father standing beside a large lunch. It would seem they were having a family luncheon. Perking up upon seeing the Great Priest, Whis flashed a toothy grin and ran toward him, "Papa! Lunch!" he yelled out happily.

Crouching down the Great Priest picked up Whis with a small smile, "If only you displayed the same excitement toward training," he said. Seating the toddler on his chair, The Great Priest turned away once Whis was situated to Rena and greeted her with a kissed, "Where you enjoying the gardens?" he asked her smiling.

Nodding at that, Rena smiled, "Whis was greeting all the new babies that were born this season, weren't you Whis?" she asked the toddler.

Grinning at that the boy nodded his head, "There was lots this time!" Whis told him excited.

Nodding at that the Great Priest pushed in Rena's chair before making a plate for Whis, "You'll have to show me later," he told his son. Once everyone was seat, the Great Priest turned to his youngest son and smiled, "So Whis, do you know who these two are?" he asked his son. Ever since Whis's birth all his children had been quite busy, save for Vados. So far, she seemed to be the only one he knew, so it was time to make introductions once more.

Smiling at his question, Whis pointed to Mojito, "Moji!" he declared.

Raising an eyebrow at that the Great Priest looked over to his son, "You've received a new nickname it seems," he said lightly.

Nodding Mojito stabbed a red berry at the edge of his plate and held it up to Whis's lips, gazing at the red fruit Whis leaned forward and chomped down, "Yes, other than Korn it seems I will get a unique nickname from each of my younger siblings. Though truth be told, I could do without Marcarita's nicknames, being called an ass among other things isn't very nice," he said.

Frowning, Korn crossed his arms, "What on earth did you even do to her to get her to call you such vulgar names?" he asked.

"I can't recall," said Mojito.

Waiting for his sons to finish, the Great Priest turned to Whis, "Whis, these two are your elder brothers," he told his young son. Smiling at him, he took a sip of tea, "Do you know what a brother is?" he asked him.

Nodding at that Whis pointed to Rena, "Mama said, brothers are boys who have the same mama and papa as you! They're boy…Vaddy's," he declared before ending on a sour note. He found his sister to be quite annoying, he hoped brothers weren't annoying like sisters. So far, they seemed alright, at least Moji seemed fun. The other one hadn't spoken with him.

"Good boy, you're learning very well from mama," the Great Priest praised.

Waving his hand toward his sons, the Great Priest went on, "These are you elder brothers, Mojito and Korn," he said gesturing toward each of them. Following his lead, Whis repeated the names to the faces only replacing Mojito with Moji. Going on the Great Priest frowned, "Now, Korn is your full brother and Mojito is your half-brother," he told him.

"Half-brother? Does that mean he's half my brother and half my sister?" asked Whis confused.

Chuckling at that Rena smiled, "Not quite, a half-brother means you only share one parent with him," she told him.

"One parent?" asked Whis looking at Mojito.

Nodding Mojito sighed, "We have the same father but different mothers, my mother died before I got to know her though, so I see Rena as my mama," he told him.

"You want mama to be your mama too?" asked Whis curious.

Giving him another nod, Mojito gave Whis a small smile, "Do you mind if I share her with you?" he asked his younger brother.

Crossing his arms, Whis thought on that before ultimately nodded, "Okay, mama's the best so I'll share since your mama is gone! But she's mostly mine, okay!" he declared.

Chuckling at that Mojito reached out, "Deal," he said shaking Whis's hand.

Watching this exchange, Korn frowned and turned to his father, "So how is his training going?" he asked him curious.

Taking a drink of tea, the Great Priest waved over to his younger son, "Why don't you ask your younger brother, Whis doesn't appreciate it when people talk about him in front of him," he said while the younger boy glowered at Korn.

Frowning at that Korn turned his gaze to the annoyed looking child, "Right, so, Whis, how is your training?" he asked him awkwardly. He never really dealt with his younger siblings. He was busy though most of Marcarita's childhood not meeting her properly till she was a teenager.

"I rather spend time with mama, I like reading with her," Whis said with a humph.

Looking unbothered by his son's confession the Great Priest passed over a roll, "We've been over this Whis, you have great power and in order to make sure you don't hurt anyone you have to learn to control it. You don't want to hurt mama, do you?" he questioned watching the child devour.

Slumping over in his seat, Whis groaned, "I know," he moaned.

* * *

As much as he hated training with father, there was one thing Whis enjoyed and that was playing with his energy. Holding the glowing ball, Whis grinned as he tossed it up and down, throwing it higher and higher up before catching it. Never letting it drop onto the floor, if he dropped it then he lost the game and he wouldn't lose.

"Whis?" called out Rena.

Pausing in his game, Whis caught the ball of energy before looking over to his mother as she turned around the bend. Catching sight of the energy ball, Rena frowned, "Whis, you know what your father told you about playing with your ki," she scolded heading over.

Grinning at that Whis made another ki ball, "Don't worry mama, I can control it! See watch I can even juggle" he told her tossing up the ball. Creating more balls, he began to juggle adding more and more balls to his act. Grinning he peered over to Rena and found her watching his act nervously, "Its okay mama!" he promised.

Taking a step back, Rena shook her head, "Whis, you should listen to your father," she told him.

Ignoring her Whis continue with his game merging some of the balls, turning around ready to ask Rena if she wanted too see a trick Whis let out a cry of shock when he tripped over his own feet. Face planting, Whis heard his mother call out his name before loud explosions filled the room. With his energy balls raining down on the room, Whis grimaced and curled in on himself. It wasn't till the last explosion sounded that he peeked out.

Gazing around the room he grimaced when he found burning books, scorched floors, and bookcases reduced to splinters. Grimacing Whis sat up, "Mama, I'm sorry, I'll fix it!" he cried out looking over to Rena only to feel his heart leap into his throat, "Mama," he cried horrified.

She was right where he last saw her but now, Rena laid on the floor in a crumple heap, she had scorch marks on her back and books were littered all over her. Stumbling toward her, Whis dropped to his knees and hover over his mother unsure. Sobbing he shook his head, what was he supposed to do, what was he supposed to do?

Hearing a familiar voice, Whis looked up and was surprised when he heard someone speaking then a few seconds later Moji walked around the corner, "What was that expl-mother!" he cried pausing for only a moment as he took in the scene. Rushing forward Mojito crouched next to Rena, checking her over he let out a sigh of relief before holding out his staff.

Then with a flash the scorch mark on mama's back was gone and her dress was mended, then with a sweep of his staff, the damage Whis caused went in reverse as the library fixed itself. Picking up Rena, Moji peered over to him and scowled, "Whis, what did you do?" he asked sternly.

Feeling shame spread through him, tears built up in Whis's eyes and his throat seemed to swelled up rending him mute. Shaking his head, he sobbed and pushed away his tears, hearing Moji sigh Whis peered up and found his brother casting him a disapproving stare, "Rena is weaker than us Whis, you can't fool around with your powers around her when you can't control them or use them properly. Now come, I'm putting her to bed and then I'm telling father what you've done," he told him.

Peering down ashamed Whis nodded as she trudged after Moji. He followed him all the way to Rena's room before finally waiting outside when Moji went into Zeno's throne room. He didn't have to wait long before father rushed out, but for the time he ignore Whis and headed away no doubt to mama. Flinching when Moji stepped back out, Whis peered up fearfully at his elder brother before flinching when he pointed away, "Father will see to you later, to your room," Mojito said.

"Yes sir," said Whis in a despondent voice.

Trailing away Whis could feel tears building up his eyes as she shuffled off to his room; he hurt mama, angered Moji, and no doubt disappointed father.

Sitting in his room for hours Whis threw his staff and curled up in a ball under his covers wishing for nothing more than the power to go back in time and change his actions. He should have listened to mama, he shouldn't have been fooling around with is powers around her. Mama was so weak. Burying his tearstain face into his mattress Whis didn't hear the first knock.

The second roused him from his pity party however. Jumping up Whis scrambled over to the door and yanked it open surprised to not find father but Moji. Gazing down at Whis impassively, Moji slipped in leaving Whis to close the door behind him, "…Where's father?" he asked.

"Having a round with our mother," Mojito told him coolly.

Looking up with some relief in his eyes, Whis headed over to him, "Mama's alright," he said relieved.

Nodding his head Moji sighed and smiled, "The way she's yelling you never know she just got injured," he joked.

Wringing his hands anxiously, Whis peered up, "Why are they fighting?" he asked.

Looking him head on, Moji told him exactly what they were fighting over, "Father wishes to punish you for your actions and mother believes you've been punished enough," he told him.

"I should be punished, I'm never using my powers again," Whis said tearfully.

Sighing at that Moji sat down on Whis's bed, before patted the spot next to him, "Come and sit with me Whis," he told him.

Sitting next to him, Whis looked down at his feet and waited for Moji to speak, "What you did was very bad, you could have killed Rena. Mother is a fragile mortal who has no fighting capability, this makes her especially vulnerable to ki blast. You must be careful around her or she can die. So, to make sure you don't do that you have to use your powers, you're an angel so you have great power. If you don't learn to train and harness it you can hurt others without meaning to, like today," Mojito explained to him quietly.

"I don't want to hurt people," muttered Whis.

"Good," said Mojito.

"Does father hate me," asked Whis.

"No, he doesn't, but he's not exactly happy with you either. Mama is very important to him, she's been with him for a very long time and he wants her to stay with him," Mojito told him.

Frowning at that Whis peered up, "I don't want it to happen, but can't he just find a new wife if mama passes on…I mean…he found mama after…your mama," he muttered.

Peering down at his baby brother Mojito frowned, how to explain this to him. Before he could think of an explanation though a knock sounded through the room. Jumping Whis peered at the door fearfully while Moji stood up and opened it up, on the other side was the Great Priest looking stern. Peering up at his elder son he slipped in, "Go to your mother and keep her company," her said. Bowing his head, Mojito slipped out saying a little prayer for his brother.

Once the door shut Whis glued his eyes to his lap as the Great Priest paced in front of his bed, back and forth, back and forth he went till finally he stopped. Turning to Whis, the Great Priest frowned at his youngest, "Whis," he said sharply making him jump a mile in the air. Sighing he shook his head, "Whis," he said a little softer, "What were you thinking today," he asked his son.

Shaking his head, Whis frowned, "I wasn't…I was bored and playing around…I'm sorry," he told him pitifully. Peering up he gave his father a watery stare, "I didn't mean to hurt mama, it was an accident," he told him.

"Accidents can lead to death," said the Great Priest coolly, not swayed by his son.

Flinching again, Whis nodded and went to go back to staring at his lap only to have his father grab his chin and force him to look up, "Your mother told me not to be hard on you because knowing you hurt her was punishment enough. Do you agree?" he asked him.

Shaking his head, Whis frowned, "I should be punished, I hurt mama," he told him.

Not answering that the Great Priest sighed and took a step back, "Whis, do you know how long I've been with your mother?" he questioned him. Shaking his head, Whis frowned because he didn't know how long they had been together. Nodding at that the Great Priest signed, "Due to your mother's fragile state we aren't able to have children so quickly after she's given birth. My other wives only had three hundred years or so between births. My first died to sickness and my second died to the fact she couldn't recover from giving birth. She helped me learn how to make things safer for your mother, if I had been more focused she wouldn't have had to die so soon," he said regretfully. Taking a moment to recompose himself, the Great Priest turned to Whis once more and spoke to him, "I spent roughly fifteen hundred years with each of them, your mother I've been married to for a little over thirty-six hundred years," he told his son.

"You've been with mama for a long time," said Whis surprised.

"Yes, yes I have…I've shared a lot with your mother. I have loved each of my wives fully, but Rena is the one I've loved the longest, Whis. I don't want our marriage to end…because when Rena passes on I won't be looking for a wife after her, she is my final," said the Great Priest.

Looking at him surprised, Whis sat in front of his father stunned before he realized the weight of his father's words, "Even if your lonely?" he asked him confused.

Nodding his head, the Great Priest frowned, "Rena is my final wife Whis, I won't love another after her. I've lost two wives who I loved dearly, it hurt immensely but I found the strength to move on and find love again because I still wished to feel love, but when Rena dies…that will be it. I have fulfilled my desires for love with her and will seek no one else after her. So, you need to be careful around your mother because not only is she your mother, she is my last wife," he told him.

Slipping off the bed, Whis hugged his father, "I'm sorry papa, I promise to never fool around with my powers ever again, especially around mama," he cried.

"Good," said the Great Priest petting his son's head.

* * *

Holding a hand to his mouth, Whis held his breath as her footsteps got closer, making sure he was completely cover he waited with bated breath. His heart was pounding so loudly in his chest he was scared she would hear it, but he didn't dare move a single muscle that was voluntary. Save for closing his eyes when she arrived at long last, "Mother, have you seen Whis? We've been playing hide and seek for the past three hours but he's been a ghost!" said Vados.

Hearing mama chuckle he involuntary seized up when Rena went to answer, "If I gave you a hint about where he was hiding then you would be cheating Vados," she told her amused.

"Oh, come on, aren't you worried he got into some kind of trouble?" asked Vados sighing.

Chuckling again, Rena hummed, "Whis is a good boy, he doesn't get into too much trouble unlike a certain big sister of his that use to drag Korn into her schemes," she said.

"I did not drag, but fine, if you refuse to give up his location its back to the grind. I wish this library wasn't so big, honestly, its inhuman how many books you've read mother," said Vados leaving, her heels clicking against the hard floor echoing through the vast library.

Once the clicking was good and far away Whis finally slipped out of his hiding place, that being under his mother's skirt. Lifting up the fabric he slipped out from under only to get snatched up by familiar arms, "Whis, you can't keep hiding under my skirts," said Rena, turning him and settling him on her right hip with a smile.

Reaching out Whis wrapped his arms around her neck, "I hate playing with Vados…she cheats," he grumbled annoyed.

Smiling at that Rena chuckled, "Vados just trying to push you to be the best you! Something she is helping along, after all she didn't sense you under my skirt, did she? That means you're getting a knack for hiding your ki from those who can sense it," she told him.

Glowering at that Whis looked up, "Why is she even here, isn't she supposed to be in Universe 6 doing things with her God?" he questioned her annoyed.

Carrying him through the aisles, Rena sighed, "Vados's God of Destruction is in the middle of a journey of sorts, something he has to do alone so your sister is visiting so he can complete this task successfully," she told him.

"Why is he on a journey?" asked Whis curious.

Reaching the middle of the library, Rena put down Whis in a free chair before sitting down in the one next to him pouring tea for her and him along with a cup for Vados when she ultimately returned, "He's trying to figure out if his time as a god is done. He's been a God of Destruction for a while and he's not very fond of the work he has to do, so he thinks it's time to retire. So, Universe Six will get a proper God of Destruction…although it's rare for a good god to crop up. More than often they just give your father and siblings headaches with their actions," she told him.

Gazing at his mother Whis frowned as he reached out for a scone, munching down on the treat he grabbed one of Rena's books before wrinkling his nose. Religious text. Mama hated religion, why was she reading about it. Holding it up for her to see, he frowned, "Why are you reading this?" he asked.

Smiling at that Rena reached over to stroke the book cover, "You'll find most forms of religion teach good lessons, problem is…mortals don't often listen to the words they write. That or they warp the teachings to suit their own needs. Such is the folly of man. They always try to justify murder and push their ways upon others," she told him.

"Even you, mama?" Whis asked curious.

Shaking her head with a small frown in place, Rena sighed, "I never really had a chance to get a strong idea about religion or politics while I lived with mortals…I was more concerned with surviving to get any solid ideas on things. Then I met your father and human matters no longer were an issue in the long run. When I came here, I was more concerned about being of use to Zeno-sama and becoming a good mother and wife!" she told him.

"I think you're the best mama!" said Whis grabbing three more scones.

Smiling at that Rena reached over and rubbed his head only to pull back when she felt gel coat her hand, "Whis, are you styling your hair?" she asked him. Gazing at him she found him reaching up to fix his hair to stick up, she sighed, "You have to tell me why you feel the need to style your hair that way," she said interested.

"It's cool," answered Whis.

"Cool," repeated Rena.

"Cool!" Whis parroted back chowing down on mini pies next.

* * *

Whis hated training with his father, it always left him exhausted and tried. He wished he could just spend the entire day with mama, snacking on cakes and drinking tea as they read. Him, picture books while mama read everything and anything, even kiddy books!

Dragging his feet as he walked through the halls, Whis let out a weary sigh, he felt so weird and not like himself. Finally reaching his mother's room he lifted his hand and knocked on the door waiting for her to give him the okay to enter. Once she did, Whis lifted his arm which felt like lead and pushed the door opened, "Good Morning, mama," he muttered making a beeline for the couch.

Plopping down face first into the couch, he let out a loud groan as exhaustion took root. He always felt wiped out after a session with father, but today he really felt it. Before he could even really relax though, he felt Rena upon him.

"Whis are you alright? Do you need mama to bandage something?" Rena asked grabbing his face gently turning him to face her.

Muttering to his mother he was fine, Whis gazed at her only to frown when her eyes widen at the sight of his face a silent terror slowly taking place. Raising an eyebrow, he waited for her speak but all she did was quickly compose herself and flash him a small smile. Standing up she rolled him over and stroked his face, "Honey, please stay were you are," she told him quietly.

Frowning at that he watched as she quickly left the room in a hurry, reaching over to grab his propped-up staff once he had it he held it high above him and made a mirror. What exactly was on his face that frighten mother? Once when he and father were training he ended up with a bloody nose and was a little too hasty in cleaning up the evidence. So, he wasn't able to get all the blood. Mama was quite upset and he saw some rare iciness between mother and father.

Mama thought he was too young to get rough while father disagreed.

It was rare of them to disagree.

Checking every angle of his face Whis found it was blood free, but he was flush, hmm, he had settled down, so his temperature should have normalized once more. He wasn't sick, angels didn't get sick, the only person in this palace who could get sick was mama and that was because she was human. Setting aside his staff, Whis frowned, he didn't feel hot but maybe he was.

Before he could think too long on that he was pulled out of his thoughts when the door opened up, peering over he found mother and father coming in. Mama looked scared while papa had a neutral expression on, walking up to him he had him sit up before he began to look him over. Staying still as his father looked him over Whis frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Frowning the Great Priest took a step back, "Whis, how do you feel? Anything feel funny?" he asked.

Pausing at that Whis thought that over, "Um, I'm a little achy," he offered.

"Make an energy ball for me," said the Great Priest.

Nodding at that Whis rose his hand and started to charge his energy, at first it was going normal but before long his head began to hurt as his vision became spotty. Shaking his head, he dropped his arm and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose before promptly falling over. He wasn't unconscious, but he was out of it, "What's wrong?!" exclaimed Rena scared.

Grabbing her husband's shoulder, Rena shook him, "You said angels can't get sick, what's wrong with him," she demanded.

Turning to face her, the Great Priest grabbed her hands, "Rena calm down, Whis is just fine, he isn't sick, and within a week, at the latest, he'll be back to normal," he told her calmly.

Frowning Rena nodded over to Whis, "Then tell me what's happening because it looks like he has a fever and is seeing double!" she cried.

Smiling at her the Great Priest let her go and grabbed a pillow tucking it under Whis's head, "Its nothing to worry about I assure you, the same thing happened to Awamo and Cukatail. Whis's abilities have surpassed his body, because of that his energy is struggling to catch up. While its attempting to get back on level with him, his body is doing this to keep him from exhausting himself," he explained.

Couching down next to her son, Rena peered up tearfully, "So he's alright?" she asked, wanting to hear him say it out loud once more.

Leaning down the Great Priest kissed Rena's forehead, "He'll be alright, Rena," he reassured her calmly. Watching as Rena began to stroke Whis's face, he smiled, "Awamo was better after three days and Cukatail took around eight, a little over a week," he told her.

Standing back up Rena frowned, "I hope he gets over it quickly…I don't like seeing him like this," she muttered, no mother liked to see her baby like this. She was especially finding it hard because she had been promised strong children unaffected by most things. Not only were her children; powerful, agile, durable, and intelligent but her husband could instantly heal all their injuries.

She had been accustomed to having abnormally healthy children, she liked that.

* * *

 **And those were a few of the precious moments of Whis's baby years! I hope you enjoyed and tell me your thoughts!**


	9. Zeno's Sick! Part One

**I know shocking right, a new chapter after I just put on up yesterday. Truth be told I've been working on both these and I was actually able to finish them both around the same time! FYI, this chapter shall be a two part one-shot, I was actually inspired by the reviewer Lyean, by the way your other ideas have been taken under consideration as well, but as I read her review this idea emerged!**

 **Anyway, I forgot to mention this last chapter and put it up after I already posted the chapter, but I am aware that Cus was revealed to be oldest amongst her siblings but since she's the youngest in my DBS alternate reality I hope you still enjoy.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super**

* * *

The King of All, with his long life he had experienced many things. He tasted many different dishes, he met with many interesting people, he went to numerous fun places, and did so many different and unique fun things. Whenever he wanted to know what something was all he had to do was ask the Great Priest or Rena and they would tell him what he needed to know. If he wanted to try some treat he saw while gazing at the mortals, his chefs would duplicate the recipe to the t after getting training from a knowledgeable mortal.

He never had to want for anything…material that is.

Gifts were bestowed upon him from all across the universes, he had rooms filled with toys that he was still going through. Although even with everything in the world he often found himself being plagued with boredom, even after Goku brought back his future self. Soon boredom once more found him, only now he wasn't alone.

That was getting away from the point though, gazing up at the ceiling of his room, Zeno frowned, he felt funny today and it was quite uncomfortable. He never felt like this before. It was an awful feeling that left him feeling like…hmm, he didn't know anything to compare this too. If he ever injured himself, he didn't feel the pain for long because the Great Priest could fix his wounds easily.

Today though, he felt so hot, but he couldn't stop shivering. He felt like he was soaking in water and not only that it was like he had a weight on his chest and his throat felt all scratchy and tight. Not to mention, his head hurt, it felt like there was pressure behind his eyes and around his nose and when he took a breath something rattled…what was this feeling, it felt awful.

Rolling over in his bed he looked over to the other side of the room were his other-self laid fast asleep, completely unaware of his discomfort. He wanted someone to take this away. Sitting up, Zeno crawled over to the bedside table that sat next to his bed. Resting on top was a button, the moment he pressed it the Great Priest and his guards would come.

This late, the guards would arrive before the Great Priest who was probably with Rena, he hoped Rena would come too because he could use one of her hugs. They always left him with a warm feeling that filled him up only not in his stomach, in his heart. Hugs were like meals for his heart. Hovering his hand over the button he wondered if maybe he should just try to go to sleep. Maybe this would fade away like a bad dream, swallowing he flinched when pain griped his throat.

No, he was pushing the button.

Pressing down on glowing green button Zeno looked expectantly toward the door and no sooner did he the door was opened by one of his guards. Two of them slipped in quietly, making sure to not turn on the lights, so they wouldn't disturb his other-self who got to sleep peacefully. Lucky jerk! Coming toward his bed they both lifted up their hands creating balls of energy.

The balls filled the room with a soft glow that gave them light but wouldn't disturb or blind others, gazing up at his guards, he pouted unsure what to say. How could he make them understand how badly he felt? Searching for the right words, he stopped when the door opened again, and two more people slipped in.

The Great Priest and Rena.

Scooting closer to the edge of his bed he looked at them eagerly, usually he didn't even have to tell them what was wrong they just knew. Watching as they crossed the room, he frowned at their rather disheveled appearance. Where they sleeping? Wait. Angels don't sleep, so why was the Great Priest's hair all messy, his clothes where kind of out order too and Zeno could also see some weird marks on his neck. Dark splotches. He never saw those before, then again, he never really saw the Great Priest neck all that much.

Before he could think too much on it though his vision became flooded with Rena's smiling face, she was flush and a little sweaty, but she was all smiles. Pulling her hair over her shoulder Rena sat on his bed, "What's wrong, Zeno-sama? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked him sweetly.

Relaxing at once he ignored their weird appearance and instead refocused on how badly he felt, "I don't feel good," he muttered to her.

Looking at him surprised, Rena lifted her bangs and leaned in pressing her forehead against his own and was surprised when she felt heat. Pulling back, she looked on in surprise, "A fever?" she muttered in shock. At once both the guards recoiled in shock the room going dark once their balls dissipated, sighing at that the Great Priest summoned his own orb of light.

Stepping closer the Great Priest looked over Rena's shoulder at Zeno and frowned when he spied the young King had a flush look face indicating fever. Hmm, interesting how on earth did he manage to catch a cold? Looking back at his guards as they recovered he frowned, "Go prepare a separate room for Future Zeno-sama to stay in for the duration of the cold. This room is already contaminated, so we'll move him, rather than Present Zeno-sama," he ordered.

Straighten up at that both of them saluted him before zipping out of the room at lightening speeds, while they did that the Great Priest summoned his staff and created a forcefield around Future Zeno. Meanwhile Rena turned to Present Zeno who rested his head on her lap, "Rena, am I going to die?" he whimpered with a sob, tears coming to his eyes.

Smiling at that Rena shook her head, "We won't let something like that happen, Zeno-sama! You just need medicine and bedrest, if push comes to shove we can always wish away your illness with the dragon balls in universe seven, they have two known sets! Or we can get the Super Dragon Ball spread out between six and seven," she told him stroking his head.

"Really?" Zeno asked.

"Really, really, but if you tell me what hurts and how you feel I might be able to relieve your symptoms a little! After all, I get sick quite often, so I've become a bit of an expert. At least with myself," she told him.

Sitting up Zeno nodded, "I'm hot and cold, my head hurts and feels like it's going to explode, my throat hurts and feels all scratchy, I'm achy, and my chest feels really heavy," he moaned.

Nodding at that Rena tucked him back in bed before getting up, "You stay covered up okay, I'm going to go get a few things that should help you," she told him. Getting a weak yes from Zeno she slipped off the bed and made a beeline for the door. Slipping out she walked past the guards as they duplicated Zeno-sama's room by hand, so the King of All had a cold.

That was a first.

Sounded like the common cold, she hoped he would be alright. She didn't really know if he had a good immune system or not. Since arriving here, the only one to experience sickness at the palace was her seeing how all the angels were impervious to illness. That said they could get sick-like symptoms when their power grew too fast, that happened to Whis once when he was little. The Great Priest mentioned both Awamo and Cukatail went through the same thing too. That was beside the point though, she knew angels were impervious to illness and she thought that was the same for the little king. It seemed that was not the case however.

Making her way back to her living quarters, Rena slipped into the room and made her way to her bedroom to gather some things. Glancing at her bed, she felt a blush come to her, Zeno's alert came to them right in the middle of their…nightly fun. Sighing she closed her robe shut over her nightgown and went to work, searching for cough drops she gazed at the candy like medicine. It looked like candy but hers were anything but, even if it would soothe his symptoms he might not take them.

He might be millions of years old, but he still acted like a child, which meant even if it was good for him he would more than likely spit out the cough drop because it tasted icky.

Still she would bring them, but she would also bring honey. When she was a little girl her papa would give her honey before bed when she had a cold, she would cough less and have sweet dreams. Bustling around the room she got her hot water bottle, cold compress, and a few other things, once she got everything she needed Rena looked around the room and frowned.

Anything else?

About to leave she paused when a photo of Korn caught her eye, if she remembered correctly that photo was taken after that difficult cold she experienced a couple centuries back. Korn never left her side while all the others visited as often as they could, they all thought she was going to die. All save for her dear husband of course, he stubbornly refused to accept that as her fate. That gave her an idea, being visited by all her children and step-children.

That really helped lift her spirits up, maybe they should make all the Gods come visit Zeno-sama while he was sick to help lift his. After all this was his first cold and it might make him feel better if he had others telling him it was alright. All the Gods of Destruction started off as mortals, so they had to have experience colds growing up, they could bring home remedies from their own worlds!

Smiling at that, Rena nodded, that was a good idea she would pass it onto the Great Priest right away, so he could get in contact with everyone. It would be a little nerve wracking being around all of the Gods of Destruction at once and meeting them, but for Zeno-sama she would put up with it. Besides she should probably just get it over with already, you can only hide for six hundred centuries or so.

* * *

Future Zeno-sama was moved away, completely unaware of the transactions going on as he slept away in his new room with the guards keeping a watchful eye on him. If he started to show signs of fever they would bring them back together, it would probably be better to keep them apart, but Zeno seemed so scared of being sick Rena though it be best let them be together.

Whispering her idea to the Great Priest about the Gods of Destruction her husband frowned as he sunk into thought about all of that. Inviting that rowdy bunch to the castle to comfort the King of All was not his idea of good, but it wasn't as if Zeno knew many people. Plus, Rena had a point, all of the Gods of Destruction started off as mortals who ascended to godhood.

So, unlike the kai, they grew up as actual humans and experienced colds and what not while the gods of creation just saw those kinds of things from their planets from beyond. Looking over to Rena as she handed over a cough drop to Zeno he listened to them, "Candy?" questioned Zeno coughing.

Shaking her head, Rena smiled, "It looks like candy but trust me it doesn't taste like it! It helps with coughing, sore throats, and all that other bad stuff!" she told him unwrapping the drop.

Gazing at the dark candy like medicine, Zeno picked it up out of Rena's outstretched hand and gazed at the hard candy for a moment. Sniffing it he caught the scent of cherries and something else that he didn't quite like, putting it in his mouth he at once grimaced. The drop tasted horrible! It was strong and kind of burned, it was like peppermint but more overbearing and not as good.

Looking around panic, desperate to spit it out he turned to Rena when she held out the wrapper for him to spit out the cough drop. Once he did she laughed, "Yeah, I know, it's not a very appealing taste, which is why I brought a backup!" she told him reached down.

Picking up a jar of honey and a spoon she scooped up a spoon full honey once she opened up the jar and held it up to his lips, "Say ah!" she told him.

"Honey?" questioned Zeno curious.

He liked honey, it was sweet, when he had tea time with Rena sometimes he would put honey in his tea instead of sugar! Still why would she give him honey to help with a cold? Smiling at him, Rena held up the spoon, "Did you know honey has some pretty amazing properties?! Honey has been known to help alleviate allergies, it can help you gain energy, and has even been known to boost people's memories! Today though we'll be using it as a cough suppressant, sleep aid, and an antibiotic!" she told him with a wink.

Looking at her surprised, Zeno looked at the spoon before leaning in to chomp down on the spoon full of honey. Swallowing it down, it tricked slowly down his throat thick and gooey but so sweet and tasty and once it was all gone he was made to swallow another spoonful.

After the honey Rena gave him a water bottle and then some warm Jasmine tea and before he knew it Zeno could feel his eyes drifting shut. Pulling the covers up Rena slipped off the bed and stifled her yawn as she made her way out with the Great Priest. Leaving behind two more of Zeno-sama's guards to watch over him, the couple made their way back to Rena's quarters.

Feeling her husband's eyes on her, Rena looked over, "Don't worry I'll start taking my vitamins so I don't catch his cold," she told him amused.

Nodding at that, the Great Priest held up his staff, "I'm still debating whether or not we should bring the Gods of Destruction. That might be too much stimulation for him at the moment," he told her.

Smiling at that, Rena peered over, "We wouldn't throw them all in there with him, they would go in one at a time, besides it's not as if most of them are even doing their jobs. Might as well make them do something useful with their endless free time! They can help us comfort Present Zeno-sama and entertain Future Zeno-sama," she told him feeling a little catty.

Chuckling at that, the Great Priest nodded, "Well, well! I suppose you're right though, often one's spirit will get lifted when they're surrounded by others. Maybe we should call Son Goku as well. Since Zeno-sama likes him so much," he said.

Nodding at that Rena clapped her hands together with a smile in place, "That's a great idea, although Saiyans aren't really known for colds, its actually quite rare for them to get anything like that. Goku-san did grow up on earth though so I'm sure he's pretty familiar with colds thanks to his wife and friends," she mused.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest chuckled, "I do pity you mortals, who succumb to germs!" he teased.

"Don't be mean," said Rena.

Once they reach their living quarters the Great Priest looked over, "So…are you tired or-" he asked only to get his answer when Rena leaned over and kissed him.

"Or would I like to continue where we left off?" asked Rena amused.

* * *

The word was sent out when morning came to Zeno's Castle and each of the universes had their own thoughts on the matter.

 ** _Universe One_**

Gazing down at the Great Priest hologram message Iwne hummed, "Zeno-sama, is sick," he mused aloud. He didn't know such a thing could happen! Standing up he clenched his fist as his mind raced with ideas of what he could do to help the small king with his cold.

He was sure everyone would be thinking of ways to help him with the cold, so he would do the little king one better, turning to Awamo he waved his arm, "Let us get ready to leave! On our way to Anat's we'll stop by a few planets to pick up some entertainment for Zeno-sama!" he told him.

Smiling at that, Awamo chuckled, "Entertainment, Iwne-sama?" he asked amused.

Nodding he marched ahead, "Correct, often when I was a child, even with my mother comforting me it wasn't my symptoms that got me down but rather the boredom!" Iwne explained.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Awamo.

 ** _Universe Two_**

Falling back into her plush throne, Heles looked down at the Great Priest's hologram in shock, "Zeno-sama's sick?!" she cried aghast.

How horrendous! Being sick was so not beautiful. It often made you look like the living dead, when she was a young girl she would lock herself in her room and refused to let anyone see her. Her nose would get red and raw, her eyes watery and puffy, her skin would turn lose its luster, and she got such dark circles under her eyes.

She hated being sick! She would curse germs every time they invaded her body and would do everything she could to make sure they couldn't get her. It had got her into fighting and ultimately lead her into becoming a God of Destruction, "Has he ever been sick before?" she asked Sour.

Shaking his head Sour frowned, "No, this is the first time he's ever been sick. Zeno-sama's experienced food poisoning and injury before but he's never been sick," he told her.

Nodding at that, Heles stood up and gazed on determined, "Before we leave we must stop by my lining room, I have a feathered bed set that will be perfect for Zeno-sama! It will be a shame to let it go but I can always have another made…maybe in gold this time, blue as it turns out isn't my color," she said her pouty red lips twisting into a smirk.

"Your feathered bed-set?" questioned Sour.

Looking back at her Angel guide, Heles nodded as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, "When I was a child, I always slept better after my mother fluffed blankets and pillows, and flipped my mattress! When you get sick, your body gets so achy that you just want to be able to sink into a marshmallow and with my bed set that can actually happen! Zeno-sama will feel like he's floating on a cloud with this bed set! I have a futon, comforter, and pillows made out of the down feathers of the cora bird!" she said happily.

Smiling at that Sour nodded, "I will take your word on it Lady Heles, I never been able to experience a cold…" he mused.

 ** _Universe Three_**

Leaning out of the hatch door Mule frowned as he listened to the Great Priest message, he wanted them to come and comfort the King of All. It was his first cold and he was a little worried and frighten about his predicament. So, they were to all come and make him feel better.

He had a problem though, he never been sick once in his entire life!

Sighing at that he frowned at Campari, "What do I do, from the sound of things the Great Priest expects each of us to bring something to Zeno-sama? Do you know what I should bring to him?" he asked his angelic guide.

Smiling at that Campari chuckled, "Well, I myself never experience sickness and my own mother never really got sick much either but my step-mother, Rena, she often falls ill. I do remember her saying warm tea helps loosen things up and helps her breath better. Not to mention teas are made of herbs and herbs are used for medical purposes. So, we could bring the King of All delicious teas that helps one relax and sleep. Sleep is also very important when you have a cold," he told him.

Ducking back into his suit, Mule smirked, "Teas it is! Thanks Campari," he said shutting the door.

Smiling at that, Campari nodded, "No problem, although…where to find tea he can even drink in this universe is going to be a task in of it itself," he said amused. There were far too many inorganic lifeforms to organic lifeforms in this universe.

At that a string of beeps filled the room and Campari chuckled, "I won't be repeating that! I would have to wash my mouth out!" he said amused.

 ** _Universe Four_**

Glowering at the Great Priest hologram, Quitela let out a huff and crossed his arms in annoyance and frustration. He told them to come to the palace to comfort the King of All and he more or less also told them to bring something to help him "This is not the Great Priest's idea, what idiot convinced him to make us come to the palace?! I should destroy them, honestly," he grumbled under his breath.

Lifting up his staff Cognac smiled and wondered if he should tell Quitela to stifle that kind of talk because this idea just screamed Rena. Even just talking about destroying the Great Priest's wife could get Quitela in trouble. Seeing Quitela ready to go on more, he decided to go ahead and warn the mouse, "You might want to watch the destroying talk…I think I know who suggested this and you could find yourself in trouble if the Great Priest overheard you. Or if someone else overheard you and told him your thoughts," he mused.

Pausing at that Quitela peered over with a scowl as he eyed Cognac, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Smiling at that Cognac looked away, "Well, I think I know who would suggest such a thing and if you were to threaten her, even off handedly you might be severely punished. After all, the Great Priest wouldn't take such a threat on his wife so lightly," he said amused.

Freezing at Quitela peered over to Cognac shocked and stood up straight, "W-What?!" he cried.

Chuckling at that Cognac shook his head, "Don't focus on that, Quitela-sama. We just need to figure out what will be the gift Universe four brings the King of All," answered Cognac easily.

Jumping up Quitela peered around his room before he paused when a stack of games caught his sight, he never gave the King of All video games as a present. Walking over he picked up the hand-held game device he had stopped using and grinned. He beat all the games so why not just wipe each and everyone one of them clean and just give them to the King of All along with the device.

"We'll give him this! Your always forced to stay in bed all day so I'll give him games to play with! There all done, kekeke!" said Quitela.

Suppressing his sigh, Cognac chose to refrain from saying anything, he put in no thought at all. He would say something more but all that would get him was complaints from the mouse. No one wanted to hear that. Hopefully the King of All would like the games.

 ** _Universe Five_**

Sorting through the various woods, Arack scowled as he took in each one, the King of All was sick. He was surprised, but he didn't dwell on it long. Instead he decided to make an idol for Zeno-sama! On his home planet whenever someone was sick you would carve Wuijen and place the wooden idol under the sick person's pillow, that idol would absorb their sickness allowing the person to get better.

Wuijen; she was a Goddess on his home planet. She looked after sick children, women in childbirth, and the injured and wounded.

He might be a god himself now, but he still believed in the gods and goddess of his planet, he only believed them to be minor celestial beings only important to his home planet. That said, he was sure if he made a Wuijen idol for Zeno-sama, his beloved Goddess would help the little king! She was kind soul who often helped others even when they didn't ask for help.

Finally choosing a strong wood, he nodded headed back inside pulling out a knife. All the while Cukatail stood back watching as he worked, "What are you carving?" he questioned him curious, gazing at the lump of wood he was working on.

Not pausing as he carved away, Arack smiled slightly, "Wuijen, a goddess on my home planet. If you carve her and place her under the pillow of a sick child she'll absorb the child's sickness. She would be more than willing to look after Zeno-sama so I will make a carving of her for him," he said.

Smiling at that Cukatail nodded, Zeno-sama would no doubt be intrigued with the idea of a wooden idol absorbing his sickness. He wondered if Rena ever taught him about Arack's home planet, a couple decades back he did give her some books from Arack's world. Particularly about their mythology, one of Rena's favorite subjects to study. She never seemed to tire reading about the Gods humans created for themselves.

"I'm sure Zeno-sama will be happy to receive such a gift," Cukatail told him.

"I hope so," said Arack.

 ** _Universe Six_**

Gazing at the Great Priest hologram bewildered, Champa crossed his arms when Vados cut the feed and let out a hum, "Zeno-sama can actually get sick?" he asked aloud. That was weird. It just sounded weird, the tiny king had never been sick a single day in his life but now out of the blue he was. Maybe he was faking because he didn't want to do something then again what exactly did he have to do? He didn't really have anything to get out of!

"Faking sick is really more your strategy, Champa-sama, don't you think?" teased Vados knowingly.

Jumping back stunned, Champa gazed at the blue skin woman stunned, "H-How did you know what I was thinking?" he asked shocked.

Laughing out loud, Vados beamed, "Champa-sama's thoughts are so simple that they're easy enough to predict, not to mention easily read when they play across your face!" she said jolly.

"Vados!" yelled Champa furious.

Chuckling she brushed off his anger and smiled, "So what will be your present to Zeno-sama while he's sick, Champa-sama? We should probably give him something that will help him during his cold," she told him happily.

Still glaring at her but remembering what needed to be done, Champa turned away and crossed his arms, "Hmm, we'll bring him some puff-puff fruits from planet Sweets! They alone are good for you right and your supposed to eat more fruits and vegetables when you're sick, right?" he asked Vados looking over waiting for her to give him a confirming nod.

"Very good, Champa-sama!" praised Vados.

Ignoring the condescending tone, he looked over to her, "We should bring something for the other King of All too," he said crossing his arms. At that Vados leaned forward and pressed a hand to Champa's forehead, looking at her startled he jumped, "W-What?!" he exclaimed.

Pulling back Vados looked at him concerned, "I apologize, Champa-sama. For you to have two good ideas in such a short span of time, I was concerned you caught a cold yourself!" she cried.

"Oi! I can have more than one good idea a day!" yelled Champa as Vados laughed.

 ** _Universe Seven_**

"Allie's sick?" asked Goku surprised gazing at Whis's face through the communication device.

Smiling at the oblivious look on Goku's face, Whis nodded, _"Yes its his first cold so he's understandably a little frighten. The Great Priest has called for all the Gods of Destruction to bring him a home remedy of their own to help comfort him in his time of need. Then he sent me a private message asking for you to come as well,"_ said Whis.

Frowning at Goku wondered how to answer that he didn't really mind but what would Chi-Chi say she never let him go off. Before he could even say a word though he jumped when Chi-Chi came up behind him, "Goku will be there with my cure-all soup for the King of All!" said his wife.

Jumping up Goku turned around and gazed at his wife confused, "R-Really?" he asked.

Looking over at him, Chi-Chi scowled, "Yes really! Showing empathy is something you could work on and maybe if you go to Zeno-sama in his time of need you'll be more thoughtful the next time Pan-chan gets sick and especially Goten! Just because he's half Saiyan doesn't mean he can always tough it out Goku-san! He's a little boy!" she barked glaring at her husband.

Sensing an argument about to take place, Whis cleared his throat gaining the couple attention, _"Well I'll be going then, I'll be there in a couple of hours to pick you up Goku-san! Me and Beerus have to acquire Beerus-sama's gift,"_ he said bowing his head.

"What is Beerus-sama gift?" questioned Goku curious.

Smiling at that Whis chuckled, _"Beerus-sama is wants to give Zeno-sama some special bath salts that will open up his sinuses and soothe his aches and pains,"_ he said amused before clicking off.

Looking on in surprise at first Chi-Chi pulled back and smiled, "That's actually a considerate idea for him of all people," she said amused.

Looking up from his book Goten peered over to his parents, "Dad, maybe you should also bring something for the other Zeno-sama too! So, he doesn't feel left out," said Goten from his position on the couch.

Beaming at that, Chi-Chi clapped her hands, "What a good idea, Goten?! How smart of you!" she said happily before looking over to Goku. Leaning in she pointed at him, "I'm going to write down what I need to make my soup for Zeno-sama! While your there look for something else for the other Zeno-sama!" she said heading into the kitchen.

Frowning at that Goku whined, what was he to get for the other Allie? Looking over when he heard a psst thrown his way, Goku looked over and found Goten curling his hand beckoning him. Giving a glance toward Chi-Chi, the Saiyan warrior unafraid of most things save his wife snuck over to his son as quietly as he could, "What's up?" he questioned.

"Tell ma, that you need my help! I wanna come too!" Goten pleaded.

Grinning at that Goku nodded before zipping over to his chair, "Hey…Chi-Chi…I'm gonna take Goten so he can help me…kay," he said. Either she would agree which was doubtful or as she yelled how much that wouldn't be happening him and Goten could slip away.

Bracing himself, Goku was surprised when Chi-Chi smiled at him, "That's a wonderful idea!" she praised him much to his shock.

Hmm…would you look at that.

 ** _Universe Eight_**

Zeno-sama was sick?

How was that even possible?

The young king had spent centuries upon centuries never catching a cold and suddenly he caught one, Liquiir hoped this wasn't one of those beginning of the end things. Watching the Great Priest message till the end, Liquiir looked up to Korn, "You've lived at the palace before when you were a child. What do you think Zeno-sama would find most comforting? I mean there are to many different things we could bring him, I remember my mother would give me hot tea with a shot of whiskey and honey stirred by a cinnamon stick," he mused.

Raising an eyebrow, Korn peered over curious, "…Whiskey?" he asked Liquiir.

Smirking at that Liquiir wagged his finger, "Don't judge, it worked every time. It was said the alcohol numbs you, but ma would always give it to us then bury us under layers of blankets. She said the alcohol was put in to help us sweat out the cold!" he told him.

Frowning at that Korn began to think back to his own mother, "Hmm, now that I think about it maybe my own mother used that remedy," he mused. He could remember some teas when he was young his mother and father wouldn't allow him to try and usually mother was sick at the time. She always seemed a little tipsy after those teas too.

Mother was a bit of a lightweight when it came to liquor.

Clearing his throat Korn frowned, "It may work but I doubt my mother would allow Zeno-sama to partake in alcohol so those are out of the question," he said firmly.

Nodding at that Liquiir sighed, "Hmm, do you think he would accept something big, fuzzy, and soft that he could snuggle up to?" he asked his angel.

Getting a raised eyebrow at that questioned Liquiir smiled, "I can only go off my own experiences here, when I was sick sometimes I was able to forget about the cold when I slept with my mom. Burying my face in her tail and breathing in her scent would relax me, so maybe I'll get Zeno-sama a big stuffed animal and spray it down with his favorite scent…you wouldn't happen to know that would you?" he asked Korn.

Sighing at that, Korn smiled, "…I can think of a few," he said.

 ** _Universe Nine_**

Looking up from his calculations as the Great Priest message ended Sidra scowled, "This is terrible! Zeno-sama is unwell!" he exclaimed. How on earth could his guards allow him to become ill? He hoped the Great Priest scolded them accordingly.

Still, what was he going to do for Zeno-sama.

He had a few things in mind but none of them seemed good enough for the King of All, it should be something more than just remedies. He was going to get plenty of that from the others not to mention the Great Priest would give him everything he needed to get better. So, he should give him something that would comfort him during his time of need.

Peering over to Mojito who was looking as bored as ever, Sidra frowned, "Is there anything you know of that comforts, Zeno-sama? I imagine he'll get plenty of cold remedies from the Great Priest and my fellow gods. I was thinking perhaps we give him something that can comfort and relax him while he's sick," he explained to his angel guide.

Perking up at that Mojito peered over, hiding the fact he was surprised Sidra would think outside the box he began to think back of his time in the palace. He didn't often cross paths with Zeno-sama despite living with the small king. While father was courting Rena, that was probably the first real time he spent time with the young minded king.

Aside when he was a baby and father had to take care of him.

He knew for a fact father cared for him after Alona, his birth mother's, death.

Moving away from that though, what could Sidra give him that was different and could comfort Zeno-sama, "…Maybe a music box," he said looking over to his God of Destruction.

"Music…box?" questioned Sidra.

Nodding at that Mojito frowned, "Yes, a music box, he was quite fond of music when I lived at the palace," he mused, choosing to withhold all the details. A few times Zeno-sama came to visit Rena in her quarters while he was there, he seemed very interested in her music. She had records from her home planet and would often play music as they relaxed.

Eyeing Mojito, Sidra nodded and ultimately turned away wondering what kind of music box he would have made for Zeno-sama. No, with no time he would just have to acquire one.

What to get the King of Everything?

 ** _Universe 10_**

Looking down at Cus as she pulled her staff away, the tall elephant frowned, how was he supposed to know what to bring Zeno-sama?! He had been sick plenty of times back when he was a little calf, his mother would often bundle him up and sing him lullabies. He would fall asleep in her arms listening to her songs, then when that failed he could always count on her to read him stories. Listening to her soothing voice he was able to travel away from his sickness to worlds of wonder.

He helped rescue princess, discovered hidden kingdoms, reunited lost families, and so much more.

Would that be good enough though?

Frowning Rumsshi peered over to Cus while she smiled happily at him, "Do you have an idea, Rumsshi-sama?" she asked him.

Nodding at that Rumsshi tucked his arms behind his back as he lead Cus through the halls of his castle, "Yes, when I was a calf, if my mother's songs failed to soothe me there was one sure fail way I was able to escape my misery. Through her stories, I would like you to make a copy of the story book she gifted me after I became a destroyer. Maybe it can bring Zeno that same happiness it gave me," he said hoping she would tell him his plan was wonderful.

After all, if not then he had no idea what to bring the young lord other than a bottle of rum, if he found the right level of inebriation then he could sleep his way through the cold. To his relief however Cus chuckled and smiled at him, "That's a wonderful idea, Rumsshi-sama!" she told him happily.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Rumsshi frowned, "Really?" he questioned.

Nodding at that Cus chuckled, "Zeno-sama enjoys story time with my mother! Sometimes when he's having trouble sleeping he'll have her come and read him a bedtime story. She reads him all kinds of stories to, from regular old novels, tall tales, stories about the gods and goddess of different planets, but his favorite are fairytales. Such as the tale of the Star Child from Universe Eleven, the Crystal Kingdom from Universe One, and oh, Princess Kaguya from Universe Seven," she told him.

"Star Child, Crystal Kingdom, Princess Kaguya," repeated back Rumsshi.

Chuckling Cus waved her hand, "I'll borrow those story books from my mother and tell them to you some other time, Rumsshi-sama," she said.

"Right, later," Rumsshi said heading for his room to get the story book.

 ** _Universe 11_**

Zeno-sama was sick, was this some kind of joke the young-mind king was playing to get them all to come over and play with him. If so, Belmod wasn't laughing. If the Kings wanted playmates why didn't they just demand it. Pondering this the clown god sighed, maybe he was being too harsh on the little King, sure he never got sick but who's to say he couldn't.

"Zeno-sama's first cold…any advice you can give me?" Belmod asked Marcarita.

Smiling at that question, the pigtail angel chuckled, "I've never experienced sickness, Belmod-sama," she told him in amusement.

Nodding at that Belmod tucked his arms behind his head and leaned back, "Maybe not, but your mom has gotten sick lots of times hasn't she. She seemed pretty frail, I mean heck she collapsed because Jiren and Toppo snuck up on her," he said remembering that.

Chuckling at that Marcarita sighed, "My mother and Zeno-sama are two entirely different people, just because something works for my mother doesn't mean it'll work for the King of All," she told him amused, she didn't have much advice for him this time around.

Sighing at that Belmod closed his eyes and furrowed his brow attempting to come up with the perfect present to give the King of All. Maybe he could combine a remedy with entertainment. Running through a list of ideas, finally Belmod jumped up, "Oh, I know exactly what to do!" he said making his way over to his movie collection.

Rummaging though he finally settle on things that was sure to capture Zeno's attention, turning to Marcarita he proudly presented his present. Gazing down at the small stack, Marcarita reached out and took the first one before reading the title. Then she read the next and the next before pausing when she noticed a tread with the movies.

"Drama-Comedies, these are tearjerkers too. They could even make my brothers cry," Marcarita commented with a frown.

Laughing Belmod grinned, "I'll give him tons of depressing things to watch so he'll cry and cry and cry," he announced proudly.

Frowning Marcarita shook her head, "I'm confused, I'm going to need some context, Lord Belmod," she told him woefully missing the point of his idea.

Turning to her Belmod grinned, "I'm going to send him these, so he'll cry, when you get sick you get all kinds of pressure in your head from snot and other gross stuff. My mom use to make me watch sad movies to make me cry, by the time I was done balling like a baby it felt like my head was fifty pounds lighter. Sure there's the headache afterward from the crying but it gets rid of all the snot. It works better than any medicine or other crap!" he said joyfully.

Sighing at that Marcarita smiled, "Well at least your gift will be the most unique," she reasoned.

 ** _Universe 12_**

Listening to the finishing message, Geene sighed, "His first cold, huh?" he mused aloud.

Chuckling at that Martinu nodded, "He must be understandably frightened I think Rena is the only sick person he's ever seen, and she looks downright dreadful when sick. There are times it appears the Grim Reaper is knocking at her door," she said.

"You don't think the Reverend Mother gave him his first cold, do you?" asked Geene curious.

She was literally the only person at that palace who could get sick.

Shaking her head Martinu smiled, "Father at first wouldn't allow Zeno near Rena when she was sick but the few times he manage to expose himself to Rena nothing happened. We all assumed that human bugs couldn't affect him. Rena's been sick plenty since arriving at the palace. More so after she started having my siblings…so I would say this is a bug unique to Zeno-sama alone," she told him.

"That or he's stressed, I don't see how though," said Geene frowning.

"Stressed?" questioned Martinu.

Nodding Geene gazed at the angelic woman, "When mortals feel enough stress they've been known to succumb to colds more easily. I'm surprised you didn't know that," he said.

Chuckling Martinu shrugged, "I've never come across someone who's fallen ill due to stress, its nice to know that though. Now then, what will you bring Zeno-sama?" she asked him.

Standing up Geene stared at her like it was obvious, "Oil from the clovic tree and tissues infused with the oil," he said.

"Tissues and oil?" pondered Martinu.

Nodding Geene pointed up toward his nasal area, while he didn't have a nose like Martinu he could still get the same raw feeling others did from the constant wiping you had to do as your nose dripped. Nothing made his nose feel better other than clovic tree oil, if he put it on late it stung his raw skin but eventually the stinging turned to tingling that later transformed into relief.

Heading out Geene smirked, "He's going to need it," he said.

Watching him leave and still lacking the info that would explain Geene's reasoning, Martinu sighed, "I'll have to take your word on it since gestures do very little to explain...what does oil have to do with your nose," she said shrugging.

* * *

Twelve confirms.

Sighing to himself the Great Priest peered over to Rena as she checked the healthy Zeno's temperature making sure he was showing no sighs. The sickly King was still fast asleep locked in his dream world as he grew more and more congested. He was rather curious why now of all times he was sick, could it have something to do with meeting his other self?

Hearing a beeping he turned back and watched Rena pull out the thermometer, "And your normal, congratulations Zeno-sama you don't have to experience a cold quite yet," she said rubbing the little King's head.

The young king however did not show excitement or relief at this revelation, "I wanna be sick too," he muttered out loud.

Chuckling at that Rena smiled, "Well the day is still young but I'm afraid even if you wish to experience a cold we cannot permit you to catch it," she told him.

Eyeing Rena, Zeno gave her a coy look, "Not even if I tell you I'll erase you if you don't?" he asked.

Smiling at that Rena leaned in with a nod and chuckled, "Not even if you threaten to erase me, I would rather you erase me than put you though a cold. I assure you, Lord Zeno, even though your other self is the center of attention he's not having fun," she told him.

Sighing at that Zeno slumped over into Rena's lap, "I won't erase you…but you'll play with me too right, even though other me is sick," he asked her pitifully.

Beaming at him, Rena pulled him up into her lap, "You can count on it Lord Zeno!" she assured him.

Walking over, the Great Priest smiled down at Zeno, "And when Rena is busy you still won't be alone, while your other self is sick all the Gods of Destruction will be here. They're here to help your other-self get better and to help remedy your loneliness!" he told him.

"Everyone's coming?!" asked Zeno starry eyed.

The castle was going to be filled with lots of fun!

"We even have a surprise guest coming," said the Great Priest.

Leaping up Zeno let out a cheer, "Yay! I love surprises," he shouted out joyfully.

Running away toward his toys, Zeno laughed happily as he imagined what was to come, he loved it when he was able to play with everyone. He wasn't allowed to do it often because everyone had duties but when the Great Priest told him it was allowed he was always happy.

Watching Zeno joyfully prepare, Rena peered over, "So everyone's coming?" she asked him.

"Not as if they could really refuse an invitation to the palace," commented the Great Priest.

"True…but I wouldn't put it past some of them to send someone in their place," Rena joked.

Chuckling at that, the Great Priest peered over to his wife, "They would only think to do something like that, they would never in a million years actually attempt such a feat. Save for probably Son, Goku but with Beerus self-preserve nature I never have to worry about that," he said.

Nodding at that Rena sighed, "Well, I suppose we should get ready, soon this palace will be the rowdiest I've ever seen it!" she said.

It was time to prepare.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed and be on the look out for Part Two...it might not be posted right after this one...depends on what gets finished first in my achive of potential and future one shots for particular story.**

 **If you enjoyed please tell me what you thought.**


	10. She Can't Be A Mortal!

**Hello, one and all, a new chapter has been created and as I warned could happen, its not part two of Zeno's Sick. Part two is still under construction but I did finish this chapter and I hope you enjoy. This was something I had been tossing around because ever since Zamasu appeared I've been obsessed with the Human Hating God, he might be a cliche, but I love him none the less. He's just so pretty! Anyway, Snowlily246 expressed an interest in seeing Zamasu meet Rena and she managed to spark this idea! So I hope you enjoy, even if your not a Zamasu fan. He's a hit and miss, it also seems so far he's mostly liked by girls...at least that's what I've been seeing.**

 **Special thanks to everyone who reviewed the last two chapters, I enjoyed hearing your thoughts and I hope your able to enjoy this chapter as well.**

 **I do not own Dragon Ball Super or anything apart of the Dragon Ball Franchise.**

* * *

(Parallel Universe aka Future Trunks Timeline)

One of her responsibilities as the Great Priest's wife was the children.

While they both raised their babies in the nest, once they left it the Great Priest relied on her to keep an eye on them. After all, when they left they had to become very businesslike with their father, but she was forever only a mother too them. The Great Priest liked for her to pick up on any trouble brewing in their universes.

For the most part even the more responsible of their children tended to try keep things hush-hush so if it was bad there was less of a chance it getting back to Zeno. Because while they all acted and for the most part had little love for their gods, mortals, and universes. They all agree on one thing, acting as a guardian to a universe was far more fun than sipping tea at the palace and reading.

To keep an eye on the children, Rena started a letter exchange with them. With the magic of angels, she would have the Great Priest deliver her letters to the children and they used their magic to deliver their letters to her.

Cus, wrote three times a day, seven if the day was particularly exciting which was less often seeing how Rumsshi was quite the lazy god.

Vados, Whis, Mojito, Martinu, and Awamo wrote to her once a day telling her what they did that day and sometimes even telling her their gods routine for the day.

Marcarita, Campari, Cognac, and Cukatail wrote to her every three days giving her the details of their days and what was happening with their universes.

Korn and Sour, they sent her one letter a week, writing a little bit everyday before sending her the letter at the end of the week.

She was always in contact with the children, so she knew when something happened to one of them right away which is how she knew something had happen in Universe Seven. She had not received a letter from Whis for two days now. So, she alerted the Great Priest and what he found was troubling, very troubling.

The Supreme Kai had been killed in a battle to stop the revival of Majin Buu, because Beerus was snoozing away once again while people attempted to use the monster. So, in turn not only did Universe Seven lose their Supreme Kai but they lost their God of Destruction. Which was why her son was in this state, reaching out to stroke her Whis's cheek Rena sighed, "I hate to see him like this," she muttered to her husband.

Because Beerus was gone, Whis had fallen into a deep slumber, he would only awaken when a new mortal would be bestowed with the title of destroyer. It was like the plot to a fairytale. Only no princess or prince could wake her son with a kiss. Nor could the Heimlich maneuver dislodge a poison apple from his throat. Slipping off his bed she frowned at the Great Priest, "Why do you have to bind him to his God?! Why can't you just leave them be," she asked him annoyed.

Standing across from her, taking her anger with grace the Great Priest frowned, "I made things that way in an attempt to make sure my children didn't fall prey to laziness, the fact Whis is in this state is as much his fault as it is Beerus's. If he had been a better guardian and teacher, Beerus wouldn't have slept all the time, he would have been a more active god," he told her calmly.

Fuming at that Rena turned away, she knew he was right but still she hated hearing him talk like that and acting like this was all business. Whis was his child, she wished he be more upset. Granted, Whis wasn't dead but he was asleep and who knows for how long! It could take centuries upon centuries for a mortal to rise up to the ranks of a God of Destruction!

"Rena, Whis is fine, leave him be. He'll be here till a new god has awaken," said the Great Priest reaching out for her.

Slapping his hand away, Rena leaned over to kiss her son's cheek before turning away from his bed and stepping out of the room. Sighing at her attitude, the Great Priest gave his son a glance before frowning, he knew what Rena wanted. She wanted him to be more upset about his son being in this state, and he was, he wasn't an unfeeling monster. That said he was also upset that his son more or less put himself in this state.

How many times did he warn all of them to find god candidates? Countless, but did they ever listen no, well this is why he wished they listen. Now Whis would be unconscious for decades because he didn't follow that simple rule and have someone waiting in the sidelines.

Closing the doors fully, he hurried after Rena and the two of them walked through the halls of the palace, "Rena, I was hoping I could ask you a favor," he said.

Getting a glance from his wife, the Great Priest went on when she gave him no word of protest, "Majin Buu can't stay in a world without a Supreme Kai. I know you don't like to go out, but I was hoping you might help me relocate the creature till gods can return to Universe 7," he said.

"Relocate the Majin creature, why not just bring him back here?" asked Rena confused.

Crossing his arms, the Great Priest frowned, "Unfortunately, Zeno-sama is scared of the Majin creature so we can't keep him here," he said. Peering over to her husband, Rena frowned as he explained, "He's always had trouble erasing something he's fearful of and he doesn't wish to take a chance of the creature releasing itself and him being unable to erase it. It's impossible for the creature to be released without outside help though, but this is sure to affect his sleep schedule. We can't have his health affected," the Great Priest explained.

Crossing her arms, Rena sighed, "I didn't know that, but if it worries him that much I have no other choice than to find the Majin creature a new place of rest. We certainly can't leave it where it is with no god to watch it and make sure it isn't meddled with," she muttered.

"Thank you, Rena," said the Great Priest gratefully.

Frowning at that Rena chose to say nothing, sighing at that the Great Priest darted in front of Rena reached out to grab her chin, "Rena, I understand your angry, but please don't be so cold. You know I'm worried about Whis as well, I don't want him in a coma either. I told him countless times to have mortals lined up for this position, so this would never happen," he said softly.

Looking away from his gaze, Rena bit her lip, "I know that," she said tearfully. Reaching up she brushed away tears from her eyes, "Sometimes I wish you would just show more emotion toward incidents like this!" she told him.

Smiling at that, the Great Priest pulled her in and placed a gentle kiss to Rena's lips, "I know you do, but, I have to keep up certain appearances to help keep others in place. I can only show the facade behind the mask to my darling wife behind closed doors. While I'm in the open I count on you to shed tears for both of us," he confessed.

At once Rena's expression soften as more tears filled her eyes, wrapping his arms around Rena as she sobbed against his shoulder. The Great Priest looked at the wall coolly, two Gods were gone and Whis was in slumber…he had a feeling that more bad things were to come. Could it be the Majin creature?

No, he didn't think that could be it, but he did feel as something was on the horizon.

Pulling away once Rena's sobs subsided he pulled back and cup her cheek, brushing away a fresh tear with his thumb, "Go freshen up, I'll return once I've secured the Majin creature, please have something in mind by then," he said.

Pulling a handkerchief from her sleeve, Rena nodded, "I think I already have someone in the mind, I'll be ready to go by the time you return," she told him.

Nodding at that the Great Priest turned away and made his way toward the exit summoning his staff along the way. Taking her own leave, Rena returned to her quarters and washed her face, gazing at her reflection she sighed. Whis was out of commission. She wouldn't hear her little boy's voice for a good long while, that thought alone brought tears to her eyes.

Wiping them away she stepped away from the mirror and went to her wardrobe to search for a more fitting dress to wear and finally she settled on a cream color one with white lace and satin sashes. Slipping into everything she combed her hair and slipped into a matching bonnet. All the while as she readied herself, she pondered who to leave it with.

She had plenty of choices to pick from, Lord Liquiir and Lord Iwne's universes were her first choices, but with each year their universes grew the more work they had. It was getting that way for Geene and Arack as well. Not to mention of those four she only knew Liquiir and Geene. So no, all of them had too much on their plates. After them she would choose Heles and Belmod, they were making a lot of progress however so, no again, she rather not burden them with the creature.

The three that weren't doing so well though; Sidra, Champa, and Quitela they were definite veto.

Quitela would release the creature and attempt to make it his own, she didn't trust the sneaky little god in the lightest. He was lazy and egotistical, along with underhanded. Then giving the creature to Sidra's universe would be the same as giving it to Quitela. Out of all the paired universe relationships theirs was the second strongest right after the twins Champa and Beerus. Only instead of being on equal grounding Quitela held the upper hand over Sidra.

As for Champa…no, he just lost his brother.

The duo might fight like they hated each other, but they loved each other.

Which left her at the last person, Rumsshi, despite Cus's utter adoration, she wasn't sold on the man but, she was fond of Gowasu. Smiling at that Rena nodded, yes, rather than leave the creature in the hands of the God of Destruction she would give him to the Supreme Kai. Gowasu was quite old and seen many things during his reign he would have wisdom to leave the creature be.

Turning around, Rena made her way out of the room and found her husband waiting for her, "I'll take the Majin creature to Gowasu. He'll kept it out of mortal hands and isn't foolish enough to tamper with it or completely forgo it. Not to mention Rumsshi isn't foolish enough to try and get the creature for his own," she told him.

Bowing his head at that, the Great Priest smiled, "An excellent choice, when you have explained the situation to him and are ready to return please press this and you will return to my side," he told her passing over a small white button.

Taking the button from him, Rena sighed as he next summoned his staff, with a wave a large rough ball appeared next to her looking like a mutant walnut. Once she touched it the Great Priest waved his staff again and the world shimmer around her. She disappeared from the palace and as it disappeared from view it was replaced by grassy plains, a yellow sky, and a dirt road.

Removing her hand from the ball, Rena stepped away and took a moment to get her bearings and found Gowasu's courtyard and quarters were a good measure behind her. Gazing at the ball she frowned and turned away, all this chaos due to this odd egg and its contents. Walking down the path she listened to sound of her footsteps, they were joined by soft winds. The Kai worlds truly were the definition of tranquility, but a little to plain and boring.

According to Cus's letters, Gowasu was finally planning for his retirement and had found himself a student to take his place. To Rena's shock, rather than the spare few Supreme Kai's from their home planet to choose from, he decided on a young plain Kai from the northern quadrant. He was apparently a prodigy when it came to battle prowess.

If he trained in his free time that would explain his power, last time she updated her Universe Ten Star Maps she found a very low number of life growing planets. It truly was a shame. Gowasu in the beginning had been so forward and eager to create. He had so many planets get deemed failures by his fellow God, who would unsparingly destroy without discussion.

It was truly amazing how arrogant the Gods of Destruction where, they were her husband's biggest source of grief. Finally reaching the doors, Rena paused to knock but waited when she heard voices inside and the faint sound of roars. Forgetting her manners for a moment she opened the door and peered in to find Gowasu with another.

This man was younger with mint green for his coloring, he had a rather wild Mohawk, and very sharp grey eyes that looked on in disgust. A scowl marred his otherwise handsome face and he was fairly tall and for the most part wore a duplicate of Gowasu's uniform just without the puff sleeves. So, he was Zamasu, Cus had been correct he was quite the looker!

Listening to their discussion for a moment, Rena frowned when Zamasu spoke with palpable hatred for the mortals they were observing…or rather for mortality as a whole. She wouldn't say his dislike was wrong, after all mortals were a very hard race to like when you took them as a whole. She would know, seeing how she herself was mortal. Honestly, she just didn't under her husbands fondness for her kind, while at the same time completely thankful for that fondness.

No sooner did the boy finish though, Gowasu began, berating the boy telling him what their place was, well that just wouldn't do. Slipping inside she frowned, she would apologize for barging in, but for the moment she needed to remind Gowasu what his teacher taught him.

"Lord Gowasu, I think your being a little harsh," Rena called out in a loud firm voice.

At once both kai jumped and turned toward her, seeing Zamasu gaze at her in confusion and suspicion she smiled as Gowasu turned flustered and panicked, "Re-Reverend mother," he yelled.

"Reverend Mother," whispered Zamasu peering between the two.

Giving him her kindest smile, Rena turned to Gowasu, "You seem to be forgetting your master's lessons, Gowasu-san. Every generation of kai deserves to be heard from the young to the old, while the old have much wisdom to impart upon the young, the young have fresh eyes. While we grow accustom to the world around us and get familiar with the patterns that are laid out in front of us time and time again, we often miss key points that can either help us achieve victory or ensure our defeat. We need the young to bring in new eyes and ways to look at the world, if we don't then we are just ensuring the possibility of our work being wasted," she told him.

Frowning at that Gowasu's shoulder's dropped, "I…suppose that is true," he uttered dejectedly.

Chuckling at that Rena turned toward Zamasu who gazed at her confused, "That said, I think outright extinction might be a bit harsh, after all, that society is still in its infant stage," she told him amused.

Furrowing his brow at her words, Zamasu peered over to the orbs, "Infant stage?" he questioned.

Nodding at that Rena gazed up at the planet and sight, "Almost all races start off like this and its only natural they would do this. After all they're new to the world and know nothing. Everything is alien and new, they fear everything because their world is harsh and when you only feel fear more than often you lash out. With no mother to soothe those fears it will only grow. This stage will stick for quite some time due to that, fear and mortals are not a good mix unfortunately," she told him.

Frowning at that, Zamasu eyed Rena for a moment before peering up once more, "What would you have me do if not terminate?" he asked.

Blinking at that, Rena chuckled, "Oh, it's not my place to order a god, young one. You are the future of this universe and your only limited by your imagination! While it will do you good to heed your masters wisdom, you should also remember that you don't have to be him. You are a different individual and that means you can do things your way, but it always good to use the structure the pervious Supreme Kai leaves you to build upon. You would also do well to remember that a god is only a god when he has mortals…planets aren't what Kai's watch. Not to say your wrong in thinking they should be more respectful to their homes," she told him.

With that said, Rena turned to Gowasu and bowed her head, "I apologize for barging in without warning, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me," she told him.

Shaking his head Gowasu laughed, "Please there is no need to apologize, Reverend Mother. This is truly a great honor to both our universe and myself. You are always welcome here, both me and Zamasu are thankful for your words of wisdom. I hope you will give him the same support you have me when I first started as the Supreme Kai," he said.

Smiling at that, Rena nodded, "I'm always at service to the gods and I'm more than willing to use my experience to help you find your answers. So, if you ever need anything don't hesitate, my Lord," she said turning back to Zamasu to bow her head.

Jumping slightly, Zamasu gave a jerky bow back not quite sure how to handle this woman who blindsided him. Clearing his throat, Gowasu peered over to Zamasu, "Would you please get tea, Zamasu. Reverend Mother please come sit, what brings you here," said Gowasu leading her away.

Watching at the two moved toward Gowasu's table, Zamasu eyed Rena's back in wonder before turning away to fetch tea. She looked like a mortal, but her energy told a different story, along with her age if she was actually around when Gowasu was a young man. He knew there were races of mortals that lived long, but not that long without outside assistant.

Sighing Rena frowned at that question, "Nothing good I'm afraid, the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven has passed and in turn the God of Destruction. Now my poor Whis is locked in slumber till the next God arises and only time and fate know when that will be," she said remorsefully.

Wilting slightly at that news, Gowasu frowned, "Lord Shin, that is a shame, he was so young and new to his duties. I expected great things to come from him," he said.

Frowning at that, Rena furrowed her brow, "He wouldn't have needed to die so needlessly if Beerus was competent enough to do his job, no matter how long I live I honestly don't understand how my children choose their gods. Korn, Marcarita, and Mojito were so careful with their selection, Lord Liquiir was a wonderful edition and he's done so well since taking over for the pervious god. He had his work cut out for him too, he and Lord Iru worked together seamlessly. Then Lord Sidra, Mojito had such high hopes for him, I think in part that might have led to Sidra's downfall. He wished so much to please Mojito that when he made a mistake and disappoint him, he lost his confidence. Now the poor man is always second guessing himself and is often too late to do anything. Then Lord Belmod started off slow but he's truly began to find his feet, I think Lord Khai is part of that reason. Marcarita noted after she advised him to begin working closer with him, he really began to take to his job. I only hope his student will be able to hold a candle to him," she said.

"Lord Belmod is thinking of retirement?" asked Gowasu surprised.

Smiling at that, Rena nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if the two of you reach retirement at the same time, have you thought about what you will do?" she asked.

Frowning at that question, Gowasu sighed, "I had thought of going back to my home world, but I'm not entirely sure. I'm worried about leaving Zamasu on his own. I might delay those plans and stay with him for the first decade or so before leaving," he said worried.

Chuckling at that, Rena reached over and patted Gowasu's hand, "I know pushing the bird out of the nest is hard, believe me each time I send off my children I am beside myself with fear and worry. Yet, even with all that we must send them off with the lessons we've passed onto them and hope that impacts them for the better. Zamasu seems to have pure enough intentions, maybe a little harsh but even so you shouldn't dismiss his ideas so readily. He'll respond better to guidance, then scolding," she told him calmly.

Nodding at that, Gowasu frowned, "Yes, yes, I know, so my Lady, what about Universe Seven brings you to me," he questioned.

Sitting up Rena frowned, "With the deaths of Lord Shin and Lord Beerus the creature known as Majin Boo is now without an overseer. I know this is a lot to ask of you especially considering the risk but would you be willing to keep the creature locked away here till new gods have been chosen. It could lead to Universe Seven's end if he was to wake up without anyone to stop him," she explained.

Standing up Gowasu bowed his head, "It would be my honor to keep the creature under lock and key, Reverend Mother," he said.

Standing up herself, Rena smiled, "You have my thanks, not to mention Zeno-sama's, he was quite worried about having the Majin Creature at the palace," she said.

"It's my pleasure, it's the least I can do," said Gowasu.

Telling him where it was, Rena watched as Gowasu left the courtyard and no sooner did he leave his apprentice arrived with a serving cart in hand. Pausing when he found only her, "Lord Gowasu has stepped out to take care of the business Zeno-sama needs," she explained to him.

Nodding at that Zamasu slowly made his way over toward her, gazing at the tall Shinjin, Rena smiled, "Has the change from the Northern Kai to Supreme Kai-in-training been difficult?" she asked him.

Shaking his head, Zamasu frowned, "I don't want to be rude, but may I ask how you know me," he asked her perplexed.

Smiling at that, Rena chuckled, "Forgive me, you've been Cus's favorite subject since you arrived, she writes about you whenever she meets you," she told him.

"Cus writes you," asked Zamasu.

"All the angels like to write me about their days, it's one of many ways Zeno-sama's palace keeps an eye on the universes" answered Rena.

Getting a quiet nod from Zamasu, Rena watched him curiously, "You must feel quite proud of yourself, after all its very rare for a Shinjin of normal birth to be considered for Supreme Kai, if you complete your training, you'll be only the second to achieve this honor," she said.

"There were others before me?" asked Zamasu shocked.

Giving him a nod, Rena hummed, "If I remember correctly, a young man in universe eight over six hundred million years ago was the only one to officially be made Supreme Kai. His reign was quite peaceful, and he created many wonderful planets, unfortunately he stepped down and passed on his position. Despite his aptitude at his job he got a lot of lip from his fellow kais and he did not get along with his God of Destruction. When that god of destruction decided to retire, he had had enough and wished to be done. That year Universe Eight got two new gods and they've been doing a wonderful job. I do wish he would have stayed on though; he was so dedicated and innovated," she said.

"I never came across anyone else who gain my position, I thought I was the first and only one to receive this honor," uttered Zamasu.

Frowning at that, Rena closed her eyes and ponder that, "Oh, I heard that when a Kai fails to gain the title of Supreme Kai their files are destroyed. They don't wish to have those files around because they may discourage others. The pervious kai however, wished to have his file sealed because he didn't want to discourage anyone else from attempting to become the Supreme Kai. My husband keeps all the files however, he has me read them and give him summaries of what happen. He likes to keep on top of all things concerning the Gods," she told him.

"Who is your husband?" asked Zamasu curious.

Clapping her hands, Rena blushed, "Oh dear where are my manners! I've just been blabbing away to you like a mad woman without even introducing myself," she said. Grabbing her skirt, she fanned it out and curtsy, "I apologize my young lord, I'm Rena, otherwise known as Reverend Mother, I'm the wife of The Great Priest. I'm one of the three mothers to the angels, in fact I'm Cus's mother. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance" she told him.

Looking at her shocked, Zamasu took a step back, "The wife of the Great Priest?!" he exclaimed.

Nodding at that, Rena sighed, "That always seems to surprise people and I'm not really sure why, my husband isn't that hard to get along with," she said calmly.

Taking a nervous step back, Zamasu shook his head, "It's not like that, my lady. It's just surprising…I never thought the angels were born through, I suppose the usual means would be the correct terminology," he said bewildered. He always assumed that Cus has born like him in a sense just from the Great Priest's power.

Shaking her head, Rena smiled, "No, they were made and born the usual way, I carried at least five of them and raised six. Also, please you don't need to refer to me as, my lady, after all I'm simply my husbands wife, I don't hold a prestigious position. So, there's no need for honorific with someone in a lower position than you. You can just call me Rena or Reverend Mother, that nickname has caught on since Lord Geene for some reason," she told him

Eyeing Rena, Zamasu frowned in wondered, what was she? It would be rude to ask her outright what she was, but he was very much curious. She looked like a mortal, but there was no way the Great Priest would lower himself to lie with a mortal. Maybe she was a former Goddess who gave up her position to be his wife. The energy she displayed was similar to Cus's however, not quite the ki of the gods, it was just a touch different. Not to mention incredibly gentle, there didn't seem to be a malicious drop within her energy.

Feeling the question pass back and forth, in his mind Zamasu got no more time to ponder it when Gowasu returned. Heading toward them Gowasu bowed his head, "I've locked up the Majin Creature in an underground cellar that hasn't been used for a very long time," he said.

"The Majin Creature, as the same creature who devoured and killed the kais of universe seven," asked Zamasu horrified.

"The very same," said Gowasu.

Looking at his master confused, Zamasu stepped forward, "Should we not call Lord Rumsshi to come and destroy that cursive creature once and for all?" he asked confused.

Shaking his head, Gowasu frowned, "Zamasu, that creature, while very deadly and needs to be watched, is not our universe's problem. For Zeno-sama we shall watch over the Majin creature and make sure he doesn't escape till new gods have been assigned to universe seven, but that is all we must do," he explained.

Frowning at that, Zamasu shrank back, "I don't understand why the Supreme Kai of Universe Seven would just leave that creature be. Why not insist his God of Destruction destroy that thing," he cried.

Watching Zamasu's stricken form, Rena frowned, "The original Supreme Kai of Universe Seven knew that they couldn't win against Majin Buu without Beerus who is never awake. He was chaos incarnate, the day he went into battle, without the knowledge of the others, he passed his status to his young apprentice. He always wanted Lord Shin to take over for him, he felt he would be the best and would even out Beerus," she told him.

"He was always insightful…but a little to laid back," said Gowasu mournfully.

Nodding her head, Rena sighed, "Yes, he was, but he was wise, he knew the job had enough pressure and Lord Shin would work himself to an early grave if he didn't teach him just right. As he was trained in secret the two of them developed a very close relationship. Though the lacks training meant he never quite got the entire training leaving him woefully ignorant to many things. I don't think he even knew his and Lord Beerus's life was connected, otherwise he would have gone about things differently. He would have risked Beerus's wrath, anyway, the reason he never attempted to have Majin Buu destroyed is because Buu absorbed his fellow comrades," she explained.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Zamasu confused.

Holding up a finger, Rena frowned, "Buu's absorption is like a double-edged sword, while he does gain a power up, he can also gains traits of the people he absorbs. When he absorbed the former Supreme Kai, he became much tamer and more child-like…innocent almost. Though that too became a double-edged sword. It made him less evil, but easier to manipulate. I think, so long as he showcases that innocence, Lord Shin could never truly destroy him because he holds hope that there will be a way to pull his master and his friends out from Buu," she told him.

Shaking his head, Zamasu scowled disapprovingly, "That is foolish," he snapped.

Shrugging at that, Rena smiled, "Not an untrue statement, but foolishness is something we all fall prey to and it's an unavoidable trait, unfortunately. After all love is by its very nature an agent of chaos and his love for his friends is the cause of his foolishness," she told him.

"Shinjin and love are inconceivable," snapped Zamasu passionately.

"Well that's just untrue, everything with a consciousness loves something be it a person, a cause, a duty, various actions, or maybe even a planet," Rena hinted at.

Blushing at once, Zamasu peered away unsure what to say back to that. Chuckling that she managed to tongue tie him, Rena bowed her head, "It was lovely to see you once more, Lord Gowasu. It was also a pleasure to meet you as well, Lord Zamasu. I hope you didn't find me to preachy, and not to risk sounding like a broken record, you might reconsider what you want your role as a kai be," she told Zamasu politely.

With that she pushed the button and was whisked away back to her husband side leaving only a flash of light and small bubbles of energy to remain in her spot. Watching as the bubbles popped and sparkled, Zamasu didn't pull his eyes away till all traces of Rena were gone. Finally turning to his master, he peered up curiously and cautiously, "I didn't wish to come off as offensive, but might I ask what the Reverend Mother is?" he questioned Gowasu.

Eyeing Zamasu curiously, Gowasu smiled, "Tell me, what do you think of her before I answer your question, Zamasu," he asked his pupil curious.

Raising his eyebrow slightly at that, Zamasu peered up toward the sky and gave a small smile, "I think Reverend Mother is quite wise. She sees things I don't and has an intriguing outlook on the world that I find rather refreshing and perplexing. She must be someone truly great to be the Great Priest's wife and the mother of the angels," he said.

Chuckling at that, Gowasu headed for the table, "I hope you'll remember those words, Zamasu. I hope you won't let your own mind twist your heart because it can see correctly. Lady Rena is a mortal," he told him calmly. Seeing Zamasu stiffen at once he nodded when the man shook his head, "It's true Zamasu, Lady Rena was born a mortal in the now extinct Universe 16. Truth be told though that she's become more than a mortal, she's transformed into a new being," he commented amused.

Shaking his head as Gowasu sat down for tea, Zamasu frowned, there was no way Lady Rena was a mortal, she was so…respectful and knew her place! Mortals didn't understand their role was beneath a god's foot, she didn't dare over step her place within the world, where even that place might be. He wasn't sure, but she was certainly respectful. Eyeing his master, Zamasu let out an irritable sigh, this was just Master Gowasu's way to force a fondness for mortality upon him. Rena, he didn't know what she was, but there was absolutely no way she was a mortal.

The Great Priest would never marry a mortal.

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoy that chapter.**


End file.
